The Girl of My Old Home
by bttf4444
Summary: As Marty and Verne take a trip to 1905, the latter falls in love with a girl he used to be close friends with. Finally finished! Thanks to EmmettMcFly55 for suggesting a cover story for Seamus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.  
**

_September 5, 1997  
1:00 PM PDT_

Verne Brown, who was seventeen years old, was just relaxing in his bedroom. To the casual observer, he appeared to be your typical teenage boy. He really loved to play video games, and he was quite skilled at playing the electric guitar. He had dreams of becoming a rock star - much like his older friend, Marty McFly. He was also laid-back.

However, very few modern teenage boys would be able to honestly insist that they were born during the Old West era. In fact, there was really only one other modern teenage boy he knew of - who could make the claim. It was his older brother, Jules.

Jules was nineteen years old, and he was the more studious boy - who had inherited his father's intellect. In just a month, he was going to marry Patti Franklin - who sure shared Jules interest in science. Jules dreamed of being an inventor and a scientist.

Verne sometimes envied his brother - as who seemed to have quite more in common with their father, Dr. Emmett Brown. Their mother, Clara, was almost as intelligent - as she shared a real big passion with "Doc" over Jules Verne and science. In the Old West era, she had been a schoolteacher - which had really been a passion for her.

Clara currently taught third grade at Hill Valley Elementary school, much like the way Doc used to. Verne was only five years old, when Doc finally decided to simply move his family to 1985. Clara, having been 37 years old, likely still missed the Old West.

His thoughts then turned to his younger sister, Haven. She was almost eleven years old, and she really remembered nothing about the Old West. Back in early 1987, she had spent a week in 1895 - with the family. She was only a baby back then, though.

He then thought about Marty and Jennifer McFly. A little week ago, Marlene was born to the couple - and she turned to be a very healthy baby. Just three days ago, Marty decided that it was time to head back on the road. It sure was major one drawback of having your friend become a rock star. Verne actually missed spending time with him.

"Honey?" called out his father's voice, as he gently knocked on the door. "Hey, Verne, are you in here?" As Verne just opened up the door, he added, "Listen, Verne, do you think you can do me a huge favour? I don't want to ask for too much, but I really..."

"Yeah, okay, sure," replied Verne, as he wondered what he father could want. "I can help you out, as I'm really not too busy. You know, I'm really starting to miss Marty. I am happy that he's successful, of course - but I really miss spending time with him."

"Well, how would you feel about taking a trip back to 1987?" Doc asked. A smile really spread across Verne's face, as he thought of how much things have actually changed during the last decade. "Jennifer wants you to pick something up for her. She left her baby dress at Francesca's Italian Diner, and she would like you to retrieve it for..."

"Sure, I could do that," Verne replied, as he was excited about visiting his past. "Why couldn't she have just picked it up back then, though? I don't quite mind doing this for her - but I'm just rather confused about why she wouldn't've taken care of it, then."

"It's because, well, she saw no use for it," Doc explained. "Her rather absent-minded aunt had sent that to her, thinking that she was just a tiny baby. She felt so insulted by that - that she didn't care never seeing it, again. She now regrets that, though."

"Okay, I understand," replied Verne, as he followed Doc to the garage. "I guess Jules is busy with Patti, while Haven doesn't know about our time machine. I guess you just think she isn't quite ready to know. She's almost eleven years old, so I don't quite see why she can't... I mean, Jules and I were only seven and five - when we first knew."

"That quite couldn't be helped, though," replied Doc. "After all, I had to get us out of the past - as we didn't belong in that time period. I sometimes do feel bad about how we're, uh, keeping something from her. She can find out, after she gets a bit older."

"I guess it could seem confusing to her," admitted Verne. "Well, as long we eventually can tell her. After all, time travel is a major part of our family - and I simply don't think it's right to keep that away from her. Still, I guess it's not too often that we really..."

"Well, Marty used to really love time travel," Doc said, with a hint of nostalgia, "but he really has been busy with his career. I mean, I know this has always been a dream for him - and I truly am happy for him. He's no longer that little boy that I once know, and he and Jennifer just had their first child. Next month, Jules and Patti will be married."

"I guess we all are growing up," Verne commented, sighing. "I never really thought I'd say this, but I really do feel nervous about graduating. Haven is already attending Hill Valley Middle School, so she's no longer a little girl. She's not done growing, though."

"Yeah, she's going to be as tall as your mother," replied Doc. "In a way, it's actually a good thing that the time machines aren't getting used so much. It's less of a strain on the space-time continuum, and we do need to just live in the present. It's only right."

While Verne knew that his father's comment was very profound, he wondered if there really was such a thing as "the present". As he quite knew from his own experience, it was possible to simply move from one time period into another. He mostly didn't like to admit it, but there were times when he actually did miss his life in the 19th Century.

He thought about his friends from that era. There were Chester Collins, Teddy DuPre, and Bruce Holmes. There were also Abraham and Sarah Lathrop, who happened to be his paternal granduncle and grandmother. He smiled, as he remembered Linda McFly.

"Well, I guess I'd better get dressed in some '80s clothes," commented Verne, as Doc nodded. "I guess I'm the only one who still enjoys time travelling, besides you. It just seems that Jules is only interested in spending time with Patti, which I suppose is..."

"Jules spending a lot of time with Patti," explained Doc, "is just like the way I was with your mom. It is quite natural to love spending a lot of time with your loved one. When you find the girl that you love, I'm sure you will be the same way. I simply used to not believe in love at first sight - but your mom proved me wrong, and I was sure happy."

"I guess you're quite right," admitted Verne. "I thought for sure that Rose Unger was the girl for me, but I guess the spark really wasn't there. We're still real good friends, though." With a small smile, he added, "I have to change, and then I will be ready."

Doc smiled, as he left the room. Verne couldn't help but feel a little despair. It actually made him feel so inadequate, that he couldn't find the girl of his dreams. It sure didn't seem fair to him. He older brother was about to be married, and he still had nobody.

oooooooooo

As Verne walked into Doc's lab, he thought back to two weeks ago. Eighteen-year-old Marty had shown up, as had nineteen-year-old Haven. It seemed so strange to really have a visitor from past and a visitor from the future show up at once. They had a lot of fun, though. He thought of how much he quite missed being with a teenage Marty.

"You look like an '80s teen," Doc commented, cheerfully. "It's a shame that Marty's old clothes wouldn't fit you. After all, you're sure taller than him. You're just as tall as me, now. Anyway, why don't you go use the DeLorean? It certainly is my pride and joy."

"It sure is amazing," observed Verne, "that the DeLorean lasted this long. I mean, it's only the second DeLorean that you had - since the first one was crushed by a train. I think it's awesome. After all, the first DeLorean certainly didn't last very long at all."

"That's where you're wrong, sport," protested Doc, chuckling. "You see, the DeLorean lasted for nearly 71 years. Let's not forget that it really spent most of it's life hidden in the Del Gato mine. Of course, it's true that the second DeLorean was really used more often - but it's still not older than the first DeLorean. The first might've not lasted..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Verne commented, blushing. "I'm not very sure if this DeLorean could actually last seventy years, but I'm almost certain that it would last at least twenty more years. After all, we real seldom use the DeLorean just for driving."

"Well, Verne, why don't you go step in the car?" suggested Doc, as he opened up the doors. "Set the time for 2:00 PM on September 13 of 1987. This would really give you time to walk over to Francesca's Italian Diner. They sat in the non-smoking section."

"You know, Dad," commented Verne, "They might be quite suspicious, if I don't order anything to eat." As he stepped in the car, he added, "Anyway, I really would like to eat at the restaurant. I love Italian food - and, as that restaurant was replaced with Olive Garden, I certainly would like to take a trip down memory lane."

"I figured you'd like to," Doc replied, real cheerfully. As he reached into his briefcase, he added, "I just have to give you some '80s money, though." As he handed Verne a twenty dollar bill, he added, "You can't let either Marty or Jennifer see you, though."

"Thank you, Dad," Verne replied, as he began to set the time circuits. "So, when I get to Francesca's Italian Diner, I should just make sure that I grab the baby dress. It's in the non-smoking - and, as I don't smoke, that actually wouldn't be a problem for me."

Verne just waved to his father, as he shut the door. On his way to Hill Valley Park, he felt quite nervous. He felt very bad, as he thought of how he was told not to interact with young Marty. He knew that he should follow his father's instructions, though. He really began to accelerate the car to 88 miles per hour, until it broke the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 5, 1987  
2:00 PM PDT_

After the DeLorean broke the time barrier, Verne felt nervous. As much as he enjoyed time travel, he knew that there were risks to consider. He also would really have to be careful to not run into his other self, who would actually be a young boy of seven.

Suddenly, he noticed that the display panels were flickering. He groaned to himself, as he figured that his time travel trip would be longer than expected. Then again, it might not be so bad to re-visit the 1980s. In a few ways, he came to really miss the decade.

"Damn!" muttered Verne, as he landed the car. First, he would have to walk over to Francesca's Italian Diner - and he would really have to be careful to not let Marty or Jennifer see him. He suddenly wondered how long he would be stuck here, while his father fixed the display panals. Of course, it did feel pretty nice to revisit his past.

As he began to walk out of Hill Valley Park, he thought of just how lovely the weather was. It was so tough to believe that summer was almost over. He certainly wondered what his younger self would be doing. In a way, he missed being seven years old.

He then thought of how well he would fit in. Would he be able to pass as a teenager of 1987? He loved many songs from this decade, and he did remember this year real well. Still, at seven years old, he was certainly too young to do teenage stuff.

He simply smiled to himself, as the idea of running into Jules amused him. The idea of temporarily being older than his brother gave him such a huge thrill. He then thought of his younger self, and if his younger self might even like him. A lot about him simply had changed, but there were other things about him that had stayed just the same.

As he remembered his father's warning, he knew he shouldn't entertain the idea too much. After all, a lot of precautions certainly did have to be taken - as he knew that changing the past too much could be disastrous. That would definitely not be good.

He suddenly wondered if he would meet the girl of his dreams in this year. It wasn't as if the girls at his school didn't like him. In fact, he was generally well-liked. He still felt a little bit disturbed at his lack of ability to find a girl that he could really connect with.

After all, if his father could meet his mother a whole century in the past - then it could also be possible for Verne to meet the girl of his dreams from a different era. He quite loved the idea of following in his father's footsteps. He decided that moving ten years into the future wouldn't be a major issue. After all, for him, it was actually 92 years.

Just as he caught sight of Francesca's Italian Diner, he smiled to himself. The thought of Italian food just made his mouth water. As he caught sight of Marty's old car in the parking lot, he felt so nostalgic. He wondered if Marty sometimes missed his old car.

oooooooooo

"Hey, c'mon, Jenn!" protested Marty McFly, as the two of them were at Francesca's Italian Diner. "Just give her a break! I'm sure that your aunt didn't actually intend to offend you. Anyway, it's the thought that counts, right? Don't be so hard on her!"

"I'll be hard on her, if I'd like!" snapped Jennifer. As Marty suddenly looked wounded, she added, "I'm real sorry, Marty. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's only that... Well, if she truly did care about me, she would realize that I was no longer a baby. In fact, I think she's after something. Why did she wait so long, before contacting me?"

"I think you simply need to loosen up, Jenn," urged Marty. "I mean, you should not be that quick to judge her. Maybe she felt bad about not contacting you - so she decided to, uh, make it up to you. I know you feel real offended about the baby dress, but..."

"It's so mortifying!" groaned Jennifer. "I'm nineteen years old, now - which means I'm no longer a child. It offends me terribly that my Aunt Paula thinks I'm still a baby. She should've known better! There are no excuses! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Well, yours, of course," Marty replied, quickly. "I mean, I don't even know your aunt - but I don't think you should be quite that bitter with her. I guess I really don't like it, when people are fighting. I mean, I simply understand that you feel hurt - but do you really think it's good to harbour so much resentment inside? It's not good for you!"

"I really hate it, when you go all psychologist on me," groaned Jennifer. "Well, I guess I simply can't deny that you have a point. As I'm currently studying psychology, it just would make sense to put what I learn into practice. Still, I am not keeping that dress!"

"You should maybe donate it to Goodwill," suggested Marty, "or St. Vincent. I suppose you would have quite no use for that dress, but maybe someone else would. Anyway, please don't judge your aunt too harshly. I'm sure she's not that irredeemably evil."

"Well, now that you put it that way..." Jennifer replied, as she smiled faintly. "Gee, I guess I can't even rant to you - without you becoming so logical and rational. It very much... Well, it sure does get a little frustating - but I guess you're right. Maybe you should also consider studying psychology, since you really seem to be cut out for..."

"Thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, laughing, "but it's not quite my bag. I mean, I do have my heart set on being a rock star, and... Well, I sure do understand what Doc means about knowing too much about your own destiny. Still, I continue to practice hard."

"Yeah, you should," agreed Jennifer, as she playfully slugged Marty's arm. "After all, if you end up doing anything to mess up your career - it could just create a few huge problems. In fact, it can even create a major time paradox - the results of which..."

"... can cause a chain reaction," Marty continued, "that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum, and destroy the entire universe." As Marty's lips curved into a smile, he added, "It's quite strange to think that my band could actually be that important to the entire universe. Anyway, I must say, this is good chocolate cake."

"I should maybe do a little grocery shopping," suggested Jennifer. "It's so nice to live together. We get to have more independence, and we can watch just as much TV as we want. Also, I no longer have to put up with Mom lecturing me to eat healthy."

"She's just looking out for you," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I quite see what you mean, though. You want to be able to make choices for yourself. Also, Marlene won't be born for another ten years. She'll be named after your beloved..."

"... aunt," Jennifer finished, dreamily. "Yeah, I've always loved Aunt Marlene - and I was always close to Sarah. I really love the way 'Marlene' sounds a lot like 'Marty'. It will simply feel good to have ten years of freedom. Not that having children won't be such a blessing to us, but it would be much work. Well, it's nice to be independent."

oooooooooo

After Verne stepped into Francesca's Italian Diner, he rather quickly glanced around the wall - and he saw that Marty and Jennifer were sitting right on the other side. It sure felt so tempting to walk in and say "hi", but he knew that he had to avoid being seen by them. He began to realize just how much he missed the teenage Marty.

"Well, Jenn, I'm going to head over to the Browns," Marty was saying, just as he and Jennifer stepped through the door. "I'll be home at six, though. We sure can watch a movie tonight, if you'd like. We could watch either Light of Day or The Secret of..."

Verne stepped in the door, as he quickly grabbed the pink baby dress - which was on the bench that was closer to the door. He stepped into the other door, as that really was the entrance. He began to realize just how much he had missed the restaurant.

"Are you alone?" asked one of the waitresses, as she walked up to Verne. He nodded, as she continued, "Anyway, we have a real big special today - with the all you can eat pasta meal. It comes with garlic bread and a large soft drink. For dessert, we really do have the triple-layer chocolate cake. Well, would you like smoking or non-smoking?"

"I'll take non-smoking, please," Verne replied, as he followed the waitress. "I want the stuffed shells, for my pasta. The triple-layer chocolate cake sounds great, as well. It'll be tempting to have it now - but that can wait. I'd also like a Sprite. No ice, please."

"You've got it," replied the waitress, as she placed the silverware on the table. "Your meal really should be here in no more than ten minutes. The dessert also comes right with the meal, so you sure picked a great day to come. Today is our anniversary."

Verne smiled, as the waitress walked off. The knew that Francesca's Italian Diner had opened in 1972 - and then, by 1995, the restaurant was taken over Olive Garden. At least, it did continue to serve Italian food. Still, he did have some very fond memories of eating here - whether it was with his family, or with his friends. He felt nostalgic.

"Here is your Sprite, sir," commented the waitress, as she walked back. "Your stuffed shells should be nearly ready." As she looked closer at Verne, she added, "You simply look familiar. Have I seen you before?" As Verne nodded, she added, "I will be back."

Verne wondered if he still looked like his younger self. Of course, he was much taller - but maybe his face really hadn't changed too much. Also, back when his father was a teenager, there was also a resemblance in looks. Doc was more studious, though.

Come to think of it, he simply wondered if the teen version of his father would've liked him. He did get to meet Doc at seven, who seemed nice enough. Verne really felt that the young version of his father preferred Jules, though. After all, Jules really was the intellectual one - even though Verne happened to resemble his father more closely.


	3. Chapter 3

_September 5, 1987  
3:00 PM PDT_

Marty strolled over to the Brown's house, as he began to think of the present that the scientist would have for him. He wondered if it might be a time travel trip, which he did usually enjoy. He wouldn't really want to live in any other time period, but visiting sure was interesting. He had also grown to have a much deeper appreciation for Hill Valley.

His thoughts turned to Jennifer, as he thought about her relatives. She never talked about her Aunt Paula. She mentioned really being close to her Aunt Marlene - as well as her cousin, Sarah. Uncle Daniel, unfortunately, passed away fourteen years ago.

Marlene and Sarah lived just outside of town, and Sarah seemed to have quite a lot in common with Jennifer. The name for their future daughter was Jennifer's idea, as she felt the name sounded so similar to Marty. Marlene happened to be a very nice lady.

"Hey, Marty!" Doc called out, as Marty began to walk up the driveway. His face broke out into a smile, he asked, "Do you know what day this is?" Marty simply looked blank, as Doc added, "This is the day that the clock was started. Now, do you remember the time that we went to 1925?" Marty nodded. "Well, how would you like to visit 1905?"

"1905?" Marty asked, stunned. "That would, uh, be two years from 1903. I remember how, last year, you had sent Jennifer and I there. I suppose I could simply reprise my 'Michael J Fox' persona - and, now that Seamus knows about the time machine, I..."

"Well, I've managed to snag two tickets from that year's festival," explained Doc. "If you'd like to, you could maybe bring Jennifer along. I just figured that you would like to have a nice vacation. I'll give you money, so that you can stay at the Bluebird..."

"That would be awesome!" replied Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I suppose we could say that really we're married. While Seamus would likely be willing to let us stay with his family, I wouldn't want to impose on his generosity. Anyway, I'm quite sure you remember how his wife could be. She really tends to be a little bit, uh..."

"I know what you mean," Doc replied, as he nodded with understanding. "She can be a rather hard lady to warm up to. When I first entered 1885, she had initially treated _me_ coolly. I can't say that I was all too surprised - knowing how some people..."

Suddenly, the telephone rang. As Doc went to answer it, Marty figured out what Doc was about to say. Unfortunately, some of the more uptight people in town had a real tendancy to decry Doc as a "crackpot scientist" - which Marty felt was quite unfair.

"That was Jennifer," Doc explained, as he stepped back into the lab. "She wanted to know if you felt like catching a movie, and I told her about our plan. She simply didn't seem to be too interested in going on a time travel trip. I really would love to go with you, but I do have a lot of things to do. I've already picked out some outfits from..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Marty felt very disappointed, as he really hoped to be able to spend the week with his girlfriend. Then again, he know that his girlfriend wasn't as enthusiastic about time travelling. Still, the week could be fun.

He realized that he would be somewhat out of sinc, as he had visited 1903 nearly one year ago - and he'd now be visiting 1905, which was _two_ years later. He decided that it didn't matter much, as he long since stopped keeping track of his exact age.

As a very familiar-looking young man stepped into the lab, it took Marty a moment to realize that he was none other than Verne Brown! It did seem quite strange, to think that Verne was now a teenager - even though it wasn't exactly the first time that he saw Verne at that age. He decided that Verne was most likely from the year 1997.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he glanced at Verne. "I wasn't expecting to see you! It sure is a big surprise! Well, anyway, what exactly brings you back from the future? Is there, uh, something we need to know? Something that you need to warn us about?"

"I came here to pick up..." Verne explained, as he held up the baby dress. "The time machine that I came here in stopped working, so I had to let you know. I don't know what happened. Shortly after landing in 1987, the time circuits suddenly went out!"

"Well, I'll go take a look at that," replied Doc. "Well, since you're here - how would you like to accompany Marty in 1905? It sure _is_ your former, uh, era - and I have two tickets. We sure can't let one of them go to waste, and I really think it would be a nice experience for you. You would also be able to keep Marty company, and I really..."

"That would be awesome, Dad!" gushed Verne. "As much I do prefer living in this era, I still tend to think about my original home era. I sometimes wonder how my life would be different, if we hadn't moved back to 1985 - and we decided to stay in the past."

"I wouldn't've quite liked that," blurted out Marty. "I mean, Doc was always my close friend - and, if he didn't come back, it really would've been depressing. I already lost Doc, a few times. Also, I never would've been able to have more time adventures."

"Well, Verne," Doc said, quietly, "It really seems strange to think that you're as tall as me. I mean, you looked so small at seven. I guess we'll have to find you some clothes for that era, as well. While you two head into the past, I'll definitely take a very good look at the DeLorean. To be safe, you boys should maybe use the station wagon."

"Uh, yeah, that'll be quite fine," replied Marty. "So, after we go back to 1905, I guess I'll be Michael J Fox - and Verne Brown will, uh, still be Verne Brown." With a laugh, he added, "It's sure funny how you guys have two full identities, in two different eras."

"I guess that really was risky," Doc replied, softly. "Well, at least, when we went back to 1895 - we thought to re-name Haven as 'Emily'. It's just strange to think of how big Haven is getting. Even though, we saw her as a teenager - before she was born."

"Yeah, I sure remember that," replied Verne. "I kinda didn't think it was right to, uh, keep her in the dark about the time machine. Still, I suppose you're the father - and you know what you're doing. Anyway, I'm sure looking quite forward to meeting my old friends. I'll sure miss listening to rock music, but the trip will only be for a week."

"I sure can relate," Marty replied, laughing. "I'm really looking forward to, once again, meeting William and his friends. Annette would now be pregnant, and I simply wonder what became of Jennifer. The _other_ Jennifer, I mean. I know she met Todd..."

"Well, I think you'd boys better get ready to go," suggested Doc. "We'll get you into some outfits that are appropriate for that time period. You maybe should come back two hours later, as that would give me some time to take a look at the DeLorean."

oooooooooo

"I'm sure feeling pretty nervous," Verne commented, as Marty was driving the station wagon to Hill Valley Park. "I mean, my old friends are older - and, uh, I'm quite scared that we might've grown apart. I mean, I did spend most of my life in _this_ era - so I'm a little scared that, uh, we might not a lot in common. What if they don't like me?"

"Come on, Verne," Marty chided, gently. "Just relax! Y'know, from my side, it actually hasn't even been six months - since we took that trip back to 1895. I simply didn't get to know your friends too well, but they seemed like very nice people. You'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right," replied Verne, sighing. "Well, I'll be seeing my grandma and granduncle. I just hope that my grandma doesn't actually hit on me. I mean, like the way that your mom hit on you. It's one thing to be close friends with Sarah, but..."

"I know exactly what you mean," agreed Marty. "Y'know, had I actually been stuck in the year 1955 - it feels quite strange to think that I might've joined my father's group of friends. Granted, I really became close to him - during the week that I was stuck in 1955. I really came to see my father in a new light, and I did feel quite close to him."

"I feels so good to see you again, Marty," commented Verne. "I mean, your older self is often out on the road - so I don't get as much opportunity to spend time with him. I feel happy about his... _your_... career, but I sure don't get to see you as much."

"I quite remember the time that Haven and I showed up in 1997," explained Marty, "in order to replace her time capsule. Jennifer was pregnant with Marlene, and I felt very worried that my older self wouldn't be there. I actually felt very horrified about that."

"I remember that, too," explained Verne. "From my end, that was actually two weeks ago. You did spend a week with your wife and the baby, but then you sure had to go back on the road. I mean, I don't sure want to discourage you from your career - but I do miss having you in town. Of course, I really do hope to become just as famous."

"Well, I'm just glad that I _was_ home for Marlene's birth," replied Marty. "From my end, that was a little over eight months ago. Gee, it's very funny how time travel just makes things confusing. Well, we're now entering Hill Valley Park. It won't be long!"

"It'll be so fun," Verne replied, dreamily. "I mean, I still feel nervous - but this will be a very exciting trip for us. It's a little funny how I go back to 1987, to run an errand for Jennifer. Then, suddenly, I end up going on this trip with you! 1905, here we come!"

"You've got it, Verne," Marty replied, as he began to hover the station wagon. "Well, as your dad would say, brace yourself for temporal displacement." Marty then began to accelerate the station wagon to 88 miles per hour, as he smiled softly at Verne. At that point, the space-time barrier was broken - and Marty and Verne were in 1905.


	4. Chapter 4

_September 5, 1905  
10:00 AM PDT_

After the station wagon broke the time barrier, Verne was so excited. He was happy about the idea of returning to his former era. He wouldn't even have to use an alias, as he also had an established identity in this era. It sure felt quite good to be able to attend the festival that would celebrate twenty years of the legendary clock tower.

"Well, Verne, this is it," Marty commented, as he landed the station wagon. "Let's just head right over to the festival. We really can wait until later to settle into the Bluebird Inn. I don't believe anybody will find our time machine here. Let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Verne replied, with enthusiasm. "Well, I guess the festival will be held in front of the courthouse. Of course, it's only fitting. In a way, I simply don't like how the grassy area has been torn down - even thouigh, I guess it's really a necessity."

"I know what you mean," replied Marty. "When I first came to 1955, I was stunned by how beautiful the area was. While I sure wouldn't've liked to have been stuck in 1955, I have to admit that the era had some real advantages. At any rate, we simply should be thankful that the courthouse didn't end up turning into Biff's Pleasure Paradise!"

"Yeah, that would've just been horrible," agreed Verne. "Anyway, Jennifer does work in that building. In the year 1997, I mean. I guess I shouldn't be telling you that much about the future - but, considering how much you already know... Well, it'll be fun."

"I have to remember," Marty commented, softly, "I'm Michael J Fox. Y'know, I simply never realized this before - but I guess I've really been taking a bit of a risk. I mean, with using the names of future celebrities in the past. So far, nothing happened..."

"I wonder if the _real_ Clint Eastwood knows about this town," suggested Verne. "I just think he'd be pretty shocked, if he knew the name of our ravine. Of course, some don't believe that the Eastwood's first name is really Clint - which, when you just think about it, it actually works out. Still, wasn't it your mother who assumed that you..."

"That's right," Marty replied, softly. "I was very confused, at first. I mean, I couldn't figure out why she thought my name was Calvin. Once I found out, though, I felt so freaked out. Anyway, as for Eastwood Ravine, this town isn't exactly well-known."

"Well, in 1987, it's not," replied Verne. "However, after your career kicked off, it sort of changed. Of course, that's kind of to be expected. I quite have a feeling that Dad will be contributing, as well." With a small smile, he added, "It's sure a real nice day."

Marty just smiled and nodded, as he felt very excited about reaching the Courthouse Square. Since Doc had unveiled the time machine, Marty had quite the opportunity to especially the history of Hill Valley. It really felt strange to think that there was a time when Marty, well, took the town for granted. Time travel had changed that, though.

oooooooooo

After trading in their tickets, Marty felt excited. There appeared to be plenty of rides, as well as snack stands and game stands. It looked quite so much like the festival that was there in 1925. He just thought back to how he actually met Steven Strickland and Lou Carruthers on the ferris wheel. The former had become the high school principal.

"This was such a nice present," Marty commented, excitedly. "I could go for a cream puff, right now - but it's better that we first go on the rides. Otherwise, you can get sick. I really wouldn't want that to happen. I mean, it would be quite embarrassing."

"Well, Marty," asked Verne, "should we go on the ferris wheel? We might just be able to see the whole town, from a 1905 perspective. I quite think it would be so exciting, and it would really..." Suddenly, Verne called out, "Hey, Marty! Look to the right!"

As Marty turned to his right, he immediately caught sight of three young people - two of who looked to be very familiar. He simply knew that the young man who resembled him was William, while the young woman looked to be Linda. He didn't quite know who the other young man was - but, somehow, the young man also looked a bit familiar.

"Michael J Fox?" William asked, as he turned around. "Hey, are you Verne Brown?" As Marty and Verne both nodded, William continued, "It has been such a long time, since I last saw you. When I met Michael two years ago, though - he did tell me a little..."

"You look quite handsome, Verne!" blurted out Linda. "I've missed you so much, and I could never just forget about you." As she and Verne hugged, she added, "You have absolutely no idea just how good it feels, to see you again! How have you been?"

"Can I have a hug from you, too, Mike," asked William, as he flashed Marty a lopsided smile. Marty and William hugged, as he added, "I rather do remember you telling me a little about Jules and Verne, when you last were here. It simply is wonderful that, this time, Verne was able to come with you. If you want to, you can stay at our house."

"It's quite nice to meet you fine gentlemen," added the other young man. "Me name's Douglas McFly. Father and I came to Hill Valley in February of last year. I rather must say, this is sure a nice town. Uncle Seamus has certainly been very hospitable to us."

"He's seventeen," added Linda, "just like me. In fact, Verne, I just told him a little bit about you and Jules. You know, I do love how you've grown to be such a handsome young man. In fact, just last week, I was really thinking about how you would look."

"You look so sexy, as well," gushed Verne. As Linda looked a little baffled, he added, "I mean, you look so beautiful. I just love your chocolate brown eyes, and you really have a flawless complexion." After clearing his throat, he asked, "Anyway, Linda, it'll be a pleasure to... Would you... Well, would you like to join me on the ferris wheel?"

"I'd love to," Linda replied, as she smiled warmly. Turning to William and Douglas, she was quick to add, "Would you mind if Verne and I spend time together? It really been a long time, since I saw last Verne. It'd be nice, if we could catch up on old times."

"Sure, that's fine," replied William. "Just make sure you meet us back here at four. I'd sure like to get home before five." After Linda nodded, as she and Verne took off, he added, "Annette is a few months pregnant, and she didn't feel like coming with us."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Marty. "Well, it's too bad that she couldn't come along - but you two sure must be happy about becoming parents." As William nodded, Marty added, "So, what about the rest of the group? I mean, I really remember you ending your relationship with Jennifer - and then she soon met and fell in love with Todd."

"The two of them married last year," explained William. "Todd ended up taking Jenn's last name, which had shocked a few of the town's residents. I don't see what the big deal is, though. I mean, I know it's not exactly common - but that was their choice."

"They just recently moved out of town," added Douglas. "A couple months ago, they decided to move to Sacramento. I sure must say, I do miss them." As his face turned solemn, he added, "I feel sorry for poor Tiff, though. She was raped, not long ago."

"Yeah, by Charlie Needles," William added, darkly. "I don't get angry so easy, and I'm not a violent person - but I sure would just love to teach that Charlie a lesson that he would never forget! Tiff has always been a sweet girl, and she really doesn't deserve it! The rest of us are doing our best, though, to stand by her side and support her."

"As if that wasn't bad enough," Douglas added, sorrowfully, "some people in this town even have the gall to blame Tiff for getting pregnant out of wedlock. I mean, it's quite like they don't even care if poor Tiff didn't want any of this to happen. It's very sad."

"It certainly is," agreed William. "After all, they should actually be blaming _Charlie_ for... Well, not only for making Tiff pregnant - but, also, for violating her! What is sad about the whole deal is, they'd be more forgiving of her - if she just got an abortion!"

"Yeah, there's so much wrong with this picture," added Douglas. "I mean, we sure do know how much Tiff wishes to do the right thing. I know that life isn't going to be real easy for her. If I had me way, he's be in prison! I'm sure tempted to say that I would like for him to be hanged, but I know how it's wrong to wish death on other people."

"Well, yeah," muttered William. "Anyway, Otis just recently moved into his own house - and Steve is living with him. I just feel so bad for Steve, as it's sure unlikely that he'll ever be married. I mean, not many women want to marry men who have disabilities."

"That's such a shame," replied Marty, as he remembered his mother's speech in 1955 - about the type of men that she wanted to date. "Well, uh, I feel real sorry for Tiff. It isn't right for people to shun... Well, it's so nice to know that you're her true friends."

"Oh, absolutely," replied William, as tears came to his eyes. "After all, she has always been our friend - and it would be quite wrong for us to simply turn our backs on her. I mean, at this moment, she needs us more than ever." He sighed rather deeply, as he added, "Well, anyway, I certainly would like to go on some rides. How about you?"

"That'd be, uh, great," Marty replied, excitedly. "I do wonder where Verne and Linda went. I mean, I understand that they were childhood friends - but I rather can't help thinking that... Well, I almost think the two of them are in love. It sure looked like..."

"Oh, Michael," William chided, laughing, "I think you have a little too overactive of an imagination. I'm sure they were very happy to see other, again. I mean, it really has been a long time." After a brief pause, he added, "Come on! To the ferris wheel!"


	5. Chapter 5

_September 5, 1905  
12:00 PM PDT_

As it turned out, William was wrong - while Marty was right. After going on a few rides together, Verne realized that he was simply in love with his old friend. However, there was one big problem. Verne no longer belonged to this time period, and he didn't even had any desire to live here. He also didn't think Linda would want to live in the future.

"These cream puffs are good, aren't they?" Linda asked, cheerfully. As Verne nodded, she added, "I don't know how to tell you this, Verne. This might, uh... This might seem forward of me, but... Well, Verne, I can't deny it! The thing is, I'm in love with you!"

"I am, too, Linda!" Verne replied, nervously. "I mean, I'm also in love in _you_ - not that I'm also in love with myself." With a nervous laugh, he added, "I'm very glad that I came here! I almost forgot just how good of a friend you were - and I really feel..."

"This is a lot like old times," Linda commented, softly, "except that, on the other hand, it's really not. I mean, we're no longer children. It's just strange to that you and I are, uh, in love. So, Michael says that you really love listening to music?" Verne nodded, as she added, "I love music, too. I play the piano, and I hope to become a professional."

"That's sure wonderful," Verne replied, softly. "I, uh, play the guitar" He had a feeling that Linda wouldn't want to hear him play. After all, it was the _electric_ guitar that he usually played - and he played rock and roll! "So, what all have you been up to?"

"I've always looked up to Jessica," Linda explained, dreamily. "Jessica Parker, that is. I always thought she was a pro, so I want to learn how to play. She was a wonderful piano teacher. I usually get a chance to play every week. It's certainly my passion."

"I know exactly what you mean," Verne replied, smiling. "There actually was this time, y'know - when I quite struggled with stage fright. The thing is, I was real worried that I would mess up. I had to learn to focus on my playing, though - and not on my..." As Verne looked up, he called out, "Sarah? Abraham? It's sure been a long time, since..."

"Is that really you, uh, Verne?" Sarah asked, as a smile spread across her face. Verne nodded. "I can't believe how much you've grown! I mean, you simply look so much like your father. So, uh, what brings you back to town? Did you come for the festival?"

"Yeah, I did," Verne replied, somewhat nervously. "I actually came back here with my friend, uh, Michael J Fox. I kind of forgot how much I love this town. It's quite nice to see how it's grown. Anyway, Michael and I sure plan to stay here for about a week."

"Michael J Fox?" Abraham asked, blankly. With a sudden gasp, he added, "Oh, yeah! Now, I remember! Linda really told us all about him. We were outside of town for just a couple of months, as we actually needed to tend to a dying relative. That sure was a sad time for us. It was about as sad as it was - when we lost our, uh, father."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Verne replied, sympathetically. "There's really no telling what I would do, if I lost someone that I quite cared about. You must think about your father all the time. I mean, I'm sure you love your stepfather - but he can never..."

"Our stepfather is pretty wonderful to us," replied Sarah, "but he never could replace our father. He doesn't expect to replace our father, though. He understands that we miss our father - and, in fact, he sometimes encourage us to visit our father's grave."

"Emory and Emma sometimes have such difficulty understanding that, though," added Abraham. "After all, he's their biological father - and our father died before they were born. Even though we called our father 'Pa', it sure was somewhat hard for us to take to calling our stepfather 'Daddy'. We got used to it, though - and we really love him."

Verne simply nodded, as he understood how Abraham and Sarah felt. Even though he was only a small boy, he remembered his great-grandfather quite well. He understood why his father's middle name was actually Lathrop. Sarah obviously loved her father.

oooooooooo

"Why don't we get something to eat?" suggested William. "Right now, I could really go for a cream puff. I should maybe bring some home for Annette. I just feel so bad that she couldn't join us. It seems quite strange to think of how, when the clock tower was first started, I was just a tiny baby. Daddy says that he brought me to the festival."

Marty simply smiled, as he did remember Seamus and Maggie bringing baby William to the festival. It seemed rather strange to think that his ancestor, who now resembled him, was the same baby who urinated on him. William was now the same age as him.

"I wasn't even born, yet," Douglas commented, wistfully. "Of course, me parents still lived in Ireland. I really miss me mother. It was rather shortly after she died, that me father and I decided to cross the Atlantic. I really do like living in Hill Valley, though."

"Yeah, Hill Valley is a real nice town," agreed William. "I'm glad that Annette likes living here, too. I wish I was old enough to remember being at that festival. It quite sounds like it was a lot of fun. I heard that they were serving apple cider and apple pie. I just wish I could remember such an important event. At least, we have _this_ festival."

"William! Douglas!" called out a very familiar voice. Marty turned around, and saw that it was Otis Peabody. Steven Parker was with him. "Whoa! Am I seeing double? It quite looks like there are two... Wait! Would one of you happen to be, uh, Michael J Fox?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me," Marty replied, nervously. "I simply came back to town with Verne Brown." With a laugh, he added, "I really can't believe it! I'm a poet, and I sure don't even know it." Marty took a deep swallow. "At any rate, Verne went off with Linda."

"Oh, yeah, I remember Verne," Otis replied, smiling. "He was a real small lad. I'm sure he's grown quite a bit. Of course, he might even be taller than William... and Michael. In fact, I really wouldn't be surprised - if he turned out to be just as tall as his father. The thing is, I can still remember how the blacksmith would often do repairs for us."

"It's amazing to think of how fast time has gone by," commented William, sighing. "It's very strange to think of how I'll soon be a father. I even remember how, back when I was eight years old, I could hardly wait to be ten. Now, I'm actually twice that age."

"It's real nice to be independent," replied Otis. "Granted, I have more work to do - but my parents were sure strict... especially my mother. I was quite angry with her, when she said that she was disowning Jennifer. She should've been more understanding."

"Wait a minute!" Marty gasped, horrified. "Are you saying that your mother disowned Jennifer, just because she found out who her real mother was?" Otis nodded. "I think it's unbelievable! After all, it's only quite natural for someone to be curious about who his or her biological parents are! Your mother seems like a total and complete bitch!"

"I think she was just hurt," Otis suggested, softly. "Still, her actions were real... Well, let's just say that I'm sure glad Jennifer found her real mother. It's really a good thing that her mother was alive. I don't blame her for changing her name back to Parker."

"My parents really were supportive, too," Steven added, softly. "My mother is known to be a little strict, too - but she was very loving... and affectionate. I'm fortunate to have two very loving parents. They were always very encouraging and supportive."

"I love my parents, too," commented William. "My mother did have some issues about me not being... manly enough. My father was more accepting of my interests. I quite appreciate both of my parents, though - and my mother really did end up warming up to the idea that I don't have to just stick to traditionally male interests and hobbies."

"Me mother never really was strict," Douglas replied, sadly. "I just wish she could still be alive. I guess she's in heaven, now." Just then, he gasped, "Hey, I see Linda and Verne! Abraham and Sarah are there, as well! Well, why don't we all go join them?"

As Marty glanced towards the cream puff stand, he saw Verne and Linda. He figured that the other two were Abraham and Sarah. He also had to admit that Sarah looked very pretty, with her golden blond hair in ringlets. She was actually Doc's mother!

"That's a wonderful idea," replied Otis. "I was just thinking of bringing Tiff some cream puffs. I just feel for her. I mean, being in her situation simply can't be much fun. It's a horrid thing to happen to her. Well, with her dreams of being a nurse, she'll sure have a good way to support her child. Of course, I'll just help her out the best that I can."

"I'm sure she appreciates having a rather good friend," Marty replied, as he smiled at Otis. It sure was hard to believe that this was the same man who would threaten him in 1955. "She was such a sweet girl, and it's really a shame that this had to happen."

"Hi, everyone!" called out Sarah, as she waved the group over. "Why don't you come join us for cream puffs?" Glancing between Marty and William, she added, "I quite see two Williams. I gather that one of you must be Michael J Fox. You look so identical!"

"Well, not quite," replied William. "He has slate-blue eyes, while I have brown eyes. It really is shocking to think of how much we resemble each other, though. I simply can't help but think that he really must be a distant relative. At any rate, we were about to have some cream puffs, as well. It must feel nice, being able to bond with relatives."

Marty smiled at William, and then glanced at the table. It sure seemed strange to think of Doc's son and Doc's mother not only being the same age, but being close friends. In fact, Verne was slightly older than his mother. It was strange how time travel worked.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 5, 1905  
3:00 PM PDT_

"So, Michael," William asked, as the group stepped into the lake, "are you and Claudia still together? I always felt that it was quite uncanny, how Claudia looked so much like Jennifer." With a sigh, William added, "I sure remember how hard it was for me, when I realized that I was no longer in love with her. Granted, I will always _like_ her."

"Claudia and I are still together," Marty replied, softly. "You really did the right thing, William. After all, honesty really is the best policy. The very last thing you want, is to end up in a loveless marriage. After all, it simply wouldn't be fair for either of you."

"That's very true," agreed William, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Annette and I are quite happily married. In fact, we've been married for over a year. The thing is, I am looking so forward to becoming a father. I wonder what kind of father I would be."

As Marty thought about his Grandpa Arthur, he couldn't help but be curious. Still, he figured that William happened to be a very busy man. Losing a wife in childbirth sure couldn't be easy, and it probably would take a lot of hard work to be able to support four children. There was no telling what he would do, if he lost Jennifer that way.

"I sometimes wonder the same thing," commented Otis. "I mean, I don't even have a woman in my life. I suppose we're just not all destined to get married, and that might be the case with me. My parents are just placing so much pressure on me to find..."

"Your parents need to leave you alone," suggested Steven. "After all, you're twenty years old - and you sure should be allowed to live your own life. We are supposed to honour our parents, of course - but they just don't have a right to control your life."

"Steven is right, Otis," Marty replied, softly. "I mean, your parents seem to be quite strict - and I don't approve of the way they treated, uh, Jennifer. I sometimes can't help but wonder why they adopted her, in the first place. I'm not going to claim that I'm some sort of expert on adoption. Still, I can understand why she was curious."

"I can, too," Otis agreed. "I think the problem is, my mother never really knew how to show affection. From what I understand, she had a pretty rough life - so, as a result, she's developed a kind of hard shell. I think that, deep inside, she really loves us."

Marty began to think of his own mother, from the original timeline. While those set of memories have become quite faded, he could still remember how his mother sure had her moments. He thought of how she got verbally abusive, when she was so drunk.

"I guess you're right," Marty replied, softly. "I rather don't think it was right, though, for her to just disown her adoptive daughter. While Jennifer does have her biological mother... I think that kind of attitude is very childish! I mean, it's just a parent's duty to always love his or her own children. I mean, I can't help but... feel sorry for her."

"I feel bad for her, too," William agreed, sighing. "I am very glad that she managed to fall in love with Todd, right away. I sometimes really feel guilty about the timing. I just worry that I might've complicated things for her. I guess things worked out, though."

"I think you worry too much, Will," Otis chided, gently. "I sometimes do feel as though my mother isn't too fond of me, either. She's been sick, though - and I sure think it's a good idea to not harbour bitterness towards her. She did bring me into this world."

"I suppose you have a point," replied William. "A life is a very valuable thing, and I do hope and pray that your mother's health improves. I would hate to see her die, and I suppose she simply does try her best. I guess she had a very tough time dealing with the fact that Jennifer had a strong desire to find out who her biological parents are."

"Michael is right, though," pointed out Steven. "She may have felt betrayed, but I'm not going to excuse her actions. I don't care if she's my elder! She sure had no right to treat my cousin the way she did. It angers me so much, thinking of how she..."

"Well, she certainly was quite harsh on Jenn," agreed Otis. "I mean, she shouldn't've been calling Jenn an 'ungrateful brat'. Still, we do have to forgive and forget. I really don't agree with holding grudges, especially with her being sick. I still care for her."

"You weren't the one that was wronged, though," Steven pointed out. "_I_ wasn't the one that was wronged, either. My cousin was the one who was wronged. What I mean is, my cousin is the only one who can forgive her. Well, besides God. It's simply our duty to just stand behind Jenn. She might've left town, but she's still our friend."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Otis replied, sighing. "I really do care about Jennifer. I just happen to care about my mother, as well." After swallowing, he added, "We're all up to our waists, now. Well, Will and Michael are a little bit higher. Let's all just relax."

Marty floated on his back, as he thought about his girlfriend's great-grandmother. He just couldn't help but feel angry about how her adoptive mother treated her. He sure felt that it was nice that Clara Parker was alive. Clara seemed to be quite supportive.

oooooooooo

"What is the rest of the group up to, these days?" asked Verne, as the group went to look at rabbits. "I mean, it's real scary to think that I'm almost an adult. There's simply something about the security of childhood, y'know? After all, I can really remember all the fun things that we used to do. I'm not sure if I'm actually ready to be a father."

"I see what you mean, Verne," Linda replied, softly. "Of course, when I really think of Douglas, I know that he's had a very rough life. It's certainly bad enough to lose your mother, but leaving the land that he grew up in must've also been real hard for him."

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad," Douglas replied, laughing. "I mean, I really had a yearn to travel - and I'm so happy that we decided to settle in Hill Valley. I sure managed to meet my rather wonderful cousins. The thing is, I love spending time with all of you."

"It's very nice to have you in town," Sarah replied, softly. "Not a day goes by, when I don't think about my father. I really hope to have a son, someday. I plan to name him after my father. My father had a rather lovely name. His name was Emmett. I think I'll name him Emmett Lathrop... and then whatever my future husband's last name is."

"Say, wasn't Emmett the name of the blacksmith?" pointed out Abraham. "I remember how our biological father got along very well with him. I remember how the blacksmith was just so sad over his death. I wonder if that was part if why he decided to move."

"No, that really wasn't why," replied Verne, shaking his head. Of course, Verne knew that his father missed Marty McFly - and it was too dangerous to stay in the past. Of course, the official explaination given was that they had relatives in San Francisco.

"I'm sure they just wished to live with their relatives," Sarah reminded her brother. "I mean, it's not like we're _really_ related to them. When you simply think about it, I guess we are all distant relatives. After all, we all have Noah as our ancestor. I quite don't think we're that closely related, though. Of course, we were still good friends."

"I guess you're simply right," replied Abraham, sighing. "It's still nice to see you again, Verne. I think it's a real shame that your father couldn't come along. Your mother was such a great teacher, too. What's Jules doing, these days? Also, how is Emily doing?"

"Jules is about to be married," Verne replied, truthfully. It took him a moment to recall that "Emily" was the name they had chosen for baby Haven. "Emily is getting real big, as well. In fact, she's certainly taking after her mother. She's ten years old, now."

"I'm sure she'd be a pretty little girl," Sarah replied, deamily. "It's strange to think that I used to have a doll named 'Emily'. If I ever have a daughter, that's what I'd sure like to name her. I just think Emily is quite a pretty name." With a laugh, she added, "Say, Verne, I was wondering. Your father's middle name wouldn't be Lathrop, would it?"

"Of course not," Verne replied, laughing somewhat nervously. "His middle name would be Lloyd." While Emmett Lathrop Brown _was_ his father's full name, his father had opted to not use that middle name in the past. After all, it would've been rather risky.

"Lloyd is a nice name, too," replied Linda, softly. "Say, Verne, would you like to go to the roller rink? We could go there, maybe tomorrow evening. I still remember the fun that we had, ten years ago. There will be a rather wonderful band playing, as well."

"That would be very fun!" gushed Verne, as he wondered what the band would sound like. Of course, they wouldn't exactly be playing rock and roll - but he might just enjoy listening to them, none the less. "How are Chester, Teddy, and Bruce? I think it simply would be nice to see them, again. Are they all still living in this town, by any chance?"

"They certainly are," Linda replied, smiling. "They couldn't come to the festival, today. They had a horse race to attend, this afternoon. Let me tell you, Verne. It's was next to impossible to be around them, the past few days. They could be so competitive."

"I hope the race doesn't jeopardize their friendship," Sarah commented, sighing. "It's been dreadful. I mean, they kept wanting the rest of us to chose between them. It's just not fair to us. I hope that, by tomorrow, we could regain some sense of sanity."

Verne just smiled, as he thought of his own relationship with his brother. He and Jules really were usually close - but, whenever it came to competition, one would sure think that they were bitter enemies. He simply hoped that, by tomorrow, the three of them would go back to being good friends. He certainly wondered what they all liked like.


	7. Chapter 7

_September 5, 1905  
4:50 PM PDT_

Marty felt amazed, as William pulled up in front of a large red house. He wondered if Annette was home. He felt a pang of sadness, as he realized that Annette would be dead by 1925. He had already met Annette White, but for real briefly. It was during the time that he and Jennifer visited 1903, and William met her at the Harvest Ball.

"We're home, everyone!" called out William, as he pulled up by the stable. "Verne and Michael, why don't you two go inside - and make yourselves really feel at home. If my wife is sleeping, just try not to wake her up. Doug and I will go unhitch the horses."

"Thanks for everything, Will," replied Verne. As he turned to Marty, he added, "Hey, Marty, there's... Well, there's a little something that I need to tell you." Marty smiled encouragingly, as Verne continued, "I think Linda and I are... Well, we're in love!"

"You... Linda... in love?" Marty stammered, as he was shocked. "I mean, I suppose I feel real happy for you. It's really that... Well, the two of you actually belong to two different time periods. Granted, you were quite born in this time period - but..." As a sudden sadness crept over Marty, he added, "Anyway, she won't be alive for long."

"She wouldn't be..." Verne gasped, shocked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot all about it! I guess she's destined to die of cholera, right?" Marty only nodded. "It really doesn't have to happen, Marty. After all, in the future, they can cure cholera. Maybe we could..."

"I really don't know, Verne," Marty replied, as tears filled his eyes. "I suppose you do have a point, and it's sure not like your father didn't prevent your mother from falling into the ravine. She's my ancestor, too - and I sure would like to prevent her death."

"Why shouldn't we help out those that we love?" pleaded Verne. "I mean, maybe she could go just live in 1997. That way, we could still be together - and it wouldn't cause much of a destruction to the space-time continuum. Please, Marty, think about it. It's not fair for her to die young." Verne began to cry, as he added, "I really love her!"

"Listen, Verne," Marty replied, as the two stepped into the house. "I understand how you feel. I don't quite want to say 'no', and it maybe could be a possibility. Why don't we discuss this later? The thing is, Verne, she might not want to live in the future."

"I guess you have a point, Marty," Verne replied, as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sure she really feels the same way about me. Actually, she quite came right out - and she told me that she was in love with me. I really think this is it, Marty. I found my soulmate."

"I simply hate being placed in this position," Marty commented, sighing. "I suppose we should do the moral thing, though. If we have the ability to prevent Linda's death, it's sure better that we take advantage of the oppurtunity. If it turns out that the two of you are in love, then I'll help you. I promise, Verne. I sure would like to support you."

"Thank you, Marty!" Verne gushed, as he simply threw his arms around Marty. "Why don't we head into the living room? I must say, this is sure a nice house. It was quite awesome for William to invite us to stay here. It's so strange that he looks like you."

"How do you two enjoy my home?" William asked, as he and Douglas stepped into the house. "Well, are either of you feeling pretty thirsty? I have some Pepsis." Marty and Verne both nodded. "I must say, it's sure wonderful that the two of you showed up."

"William!" called out a lilting feminine voice. Marty turned around, and saw Annette. "I declare! It's like I'm seeing double! I simply wish I could've joined you at the festival. I sure felt sick, all day. I simply never realized how hard being pregnant could be. Now, I wish I was more patient with my mother - when she was pregnant with Charlotte."

"Oh, honey, you should just keep relaxing," William replied, as he began to massage Annette's shoulders. "We brought back some cream puffs for you. I know how much you really enjoy them. Well, these are my friends: Michael J Fox and Verne Brown."

"Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet the two of you," Annette replied, as she extended her hand. As Marty shook her hand, she added, "I rather can't believe how much you resemble my husband. The only difference that I can notice, is with your eye colour."

"I just couldn't believe it, either," replied William, flashing a lopsided smile. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I asked them to spend the week with us. It's real strange to think of how Verne has grown. I simply remember him, as a small boy. His mother was the schoolteacher, and his father was a blacksmith. They were friends of the family."

"Anybody who's a friend of yours, Will," Annette replied, smiling, "is certainly a friend of mine. Of course, they can stay. I can see that you quite take after your father. It certainly is one trait that I like about you. We should be hospitable to one another."

"Well, you know just what the Bible says," William replied, "about entertaining angels unaware. My mother hasn't always been that appreciative of my father's hospitality, though. She sure is a good-hearted person, but she tends to be very supersticious."

"Yeah, that sure isn't right," agreed Annette. "I wonder what our children will turn out to be like. It's still quite scary for me. I mean, when you simply think about it, I have a _person_ growing inside of me. It certainly an awesome feeling, Will. I'm sure going to be bringing a new life into this world. I'm quite nervous about becoming a mother."

Marty actually felt a pang of sadness, as he realized that Annette's third pregnancy would end in tragedy. It just seemed like Annette was quite a wonderful mother. As he thought of Agnes and Anita, he felt real sorry that the girls grew up motherless.

oooooooooo

Linda felt a little nervous, and she and Sarah stepped into Holt's Diner. She was real nervous of what her best friend would think of her falling in love with their childhood friend. She had already confided her feelings to Verne, and it didn't seem quite right to keep secrets from Sarah. She couldn't remember the last time she felt in love.

"Are you all right, Linda?" Sarah asked, concerned. "You've sure been quiet, since we left the festival. This certainly isn't like you. I mean, I guess you're real excited about seeing Verne. It's been ten years, since we last saw him. Still, I'm so worried that..."

"I need to tell you something, Sarah," Linda replied, nervously. Sarah simply nodded, as they grabbed a table. "I simply can't began to tell you just how happy I am, about seeing Verne. Here's the thing. I think I'm..." In a whisper, she added, "I'm in love."

Linda blushed, once the words came out. It was a little hard to register the look that came over her friend's face. Would she think it was wonderful, or would she be very dismayed? Would her friend simply be horrified by how managed to fall in love with a boy that they knew from early childhood? Would her friend think it was disgraceful?

"Well, I'm not sure what to say," Sarah replied, softly. "I have to admit that I'm quite, well, surprised. Still, if that's how you feel... Have you talked to Verne about this? It's just a little... Linda, are you _sure_ that it's true love? Have you thought about it?"

"I've been thinking about it, all afternoon," Linda whispered. "I actually did tell Verne how I felt, and... Well, he seems to feel the same way. We sure had so much to talk about, and we couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. I really think he's the one."

"Well, I will admit that he's a very handsome young man," replied Sarah. "I can quite see a lot of his father in him. I certainly am not one to judge. It's simply that... Well, I'm sure he's not planning to stay in town. I mean, if you were to move away, I sure would miss you. Well, in the meantime, I suppose we should get something to eat."

"I could go for the three-piece chicken dinner," Linda replied, swallowing. "I'll have a chocolate milk." With a dreamy sigh, she added, "I'd really be happy to move to San Francisco with Verne. I mean, I think it would be worth it. You could move with me."

"Well, I don't want to leave town," Sarah protested. "I really enjoy living in Hill Valley. The big city life is just not for me. I sure can't leave my family. I love my mother - and Emory and Emma really need for me to be around. I simply need to stay here, Linda."

"Well, I do admire your devotion," commented Linda. "I don't want you to think that I don't care about my family, too. I would definitely keep in contact with them. I simply love Verne, too. You know, I was quite shocked by how tall he's become. We used to be the same height. It's amazing to think of how much can change within ten years."

"It certainly is," Sarah replied, softly. "I just want to be careful, Linda. I mean, you're only seventeen years old. You didn't even graduate, yet. I don't want you to... Well, I'm just concerned about you making a rash decision. Please, Linda, think about it."

"You're right, Sarah," Linda agreed, reluctantly. "I guess you're really just trying to be a good friend, and I certainly do appreciate that. It's just that... Well, I've sure never been this much in love before. The moment that I laid eyes on Verne, I just felt so..."

"I understand how you feel," replied Sarah. "Well, maybe not quite - but I could really imagine how you would feel. Anyway, why don't we just order something to eat - and we could discuss this a little later. I sure hope to find my match, as well. I don't think I feel ready to move out on my own, though. I think I'll have the chicken dinner, too."

Linda smiled at her best friend, as she thought of Verne. In all honesty, she felt rather nervous about leaving Hill Valley - as this was the town she lived in all her life. She also felt as though she wasn't ready to move out. Still, she was really in love with Verne!


	8. Chapter 8

_September 5, 1905  
8:00 PM PDT_

Marty actually tried his best to concentrate, as he and Verne were playing cards with William and Douglas. He sure couldn't get Linda off of his mind, though. He knew that she was only seventeen years old, when she died of cholera. He really figured that it would be by some time next spring, when she would fall ill. It sure made him feel sad.

"Hey, Michael, what's troubling you?" William asked, with concern. Before Marty could answer, the door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be," William commented, just as he stood up. "I wasn't expecting to have company. I just hoped for a quiet evening."

Marty and Verne stood up, as they followed William to the kitchen. Marty really began to miss listening to rock music. Granted, he enjoyed spending time with his ancestors - but he simply had too much on his mind. He most certainly hated to say "no" to Verne.

"I figured that I would swing by," Seamus commented, as William opened the door. "I sure hope that I'm not disturbing anything." William simply shook his head. "Linda told me that Verne Brown was in town, and that Michael J Fox was with him. I just wished to say 'hi'. Do you mind, if Verne and Michael take a walk with me? We shouldn't..."

"Well, it's up to them," William replied, softly. "We were just in the middle of playing a game, but it's no major deal. I figured that they could stay with us. It really would be expensive, for them stay at the Bluebird Inn. Anyway, they're such good company."

"It looks like your mother and I taught you well," Seamus replied, chuckling. Turning to Marty and Verne, he added, "You folks decided to come for the festival, eh? It quite is strange, thinking that it's been twenty years. Gee, the time simply goes by so fast."

"You've got that right," Marty replied, just as he stepped outside. After taking a deep breath, he added, "It's quite so nice to see you, again. I, uh... Well, Verne told me all about how HG Wells and his wife stopped by - just a little over ten years ago. He, uh, mentioned about how his family was in town - and that, uh, Rhett Eastwood was..."

"Time travel, right?" Seamus replied, laughing. "Well, it really is wonderful - being able to see the two of you. Things were quite hard for me, two years ago. I mean, I knew that you and 'Claudia' were time travellers - but I really couldn't tell you that I knew."

"It's just so confusing," Marty commented, laughing. "Yet, in a strange sort of way, it actually makes perfect sense. Since Doc unveiled the time machine, my life just never was the same. Anyway, uh, how has your family been doing? How has your wife..."

"The kids are growing up, way too fast," Seamus replied, with a wistful sigh. "It is very tough, thinking that Will is on his own." Smiling at Verne, he added, "Linda tells me that she's in love with you?" Verne nodded, as a smile spread across his face. "Well, I really don't know what to make of this. I mean, being as you're from the future, I simply..."

"You would miss her, wouldn't you?" Verne asked, softly. Seamus nodded, slowly. "I'm not sure if I'd like to live in the past, to be honest. I suppose she might find the future to be quite a scary place. We could come back, from time to time, and visit you guys."

"I just don't know what to say," Seamus whispered, as tears came to his eyes. "I sure remember how me relatives felt, when Maggie and I decided to leave Ireland. It really was hard... I suppose this is sort of the same thing. I know I should be supportive..."

Marty wasn't sure what to say. He hated having to put himself in the role of Doc. He wanted nothing less, than to tell Verne that he could bring Linda into the future. The problem was, he wasn't certain how his scientist friend would feel about it. He simply hated having the burden of responsibility placed on him. Tears filled Marty's eyes.

"Well, you _are_ her daddy," Verne pointed out, softly. "I quite understand that it can't be easy, letting your children go. The very hard part is, how do I explain things to her? I mean, how do I explain to her about the time machine? What if she just..."

"I would just give it some time," suggested Seamus. "I'll tell you the same thing that I told her. Don't rush things. She mentioned that you were quite planning to stay for a week. After all, what if this turns out to not be true love? You would be in trouble."

"I'm pretty sure it is, though," blurted out Verne. He suddenly blushed, as he added, "I understand what you're thinking. We were childhood friends. It's been a very long time, since we last saw each other. I sure don't intend to rush things. I actually can't remember the last time, though, that I felt so much in love. I'm sure she's the one."

Marty swallowed, as he really understood what Verne meant. He thought of his own experiences, when he and Jennifer had been paired up. It certainly was love at first sight. He knew that he and Jennifer were quite destined towards a happy marriage.

"I have no intention to interfere," Seamus replied, softly. "I just want what's best for me daughter. I simply care about you, too. If the two of you are meant to be, then I would be fully supportive of it. I would feel quite sad, but I would be happy for you."

"I promise," Verne explained, softly, "if she ends up moving into the future, I'll simply make sure that we come for a visit. I'm sure she'd really miss you, too. I would never dream of keeping her away from her family. After all, I myself can rather understand the importance of family. It's strange to think that my grandparents live in this time."

"That is quite unusual," agreed Seamus. Furrowing his eyebrows, he added, "I'm real confused about one thing, though. Verne, I thought you were twelve years younger than Marty. However, if you're seventeen years old - and Marty is twenty years..."

"Actually, I'm nineteen," corrected Marty. "With all the time travelling that I've done, I must be very close to being nineteen-and-a-half. Verne and I came from two different time periods. Verne's from the year 1997, while I just came here from the year 1987."

"I visited 1987," added Verne, "and then Marty and I came here. That's why our ages are quite close. Initially, I was just supposed to run an errand for my father. The time machine, which I came to 1987 in, broke down. Because of that, Dad quite decided to let me come to ths time period. We've gotten more, than what we've bargained for."

"That is very interesting," Seamus replied, softly. "I was real confused, but I was able to figure out just what you meant. It's nice, having the two of you here. You sure are welcome to visit our farm, whenever you'd like. We'd love to spend time with you."

"We'll sure keep that in mind," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "How are Caroline, Edith, and Abigail doing? All of your children seem to be so adorable. I quite enjoy being around kids. I sure feel very secure, whenever I think about my future."

"I'm so happy to hear that," gushed Seamus, beaming. "They're all doing wonderful. I sure wish the best, for all of them. It's hard to believe that Abby is almost twelve. It'll be so bittersweet, the day that I end up walking her down the aisle. It just seems like it's been too fast. I could still remember the days, when Will was just a wee little lad."

"Yeah, so could I," Marty teased, laughing. "Granted, for me, it was actually only two years ago. It's still so hard, getting used to the idea. I never quite expected that you would find out about the time machine. In a way, I'm pretty glad that you do know."

"It must make things a whole lot easier," replied Seamus, as he threw his arms around Marty. "I guess I should be heading home, real soon. It's quite been fifty years, since this town was founded. I'm so happy that me wife and I had decided to settle here."

"You take care of yourself, Seamus," Marty replied, softly. "I feel so happy, knowing that I simply have wonderful ancestors. I still remember the day, when I hit my head on that fence. You were pretty hospitable, and I sure enjoyed spending the evening with you. For you, that was twenty years. For me, that was simply _two_ years."

"I remember you not liking the food," Seamus reminded Marty, with a chuckle. "In the time period that you came from, you must not be used to eating the kind of food that we eat. At least, though, I was certainly able to get you hooked on me pancakes."

"Your pancakes are very scrumptious," Marty commented, admiring. "It's been great, talking with you. There are some things I miss, from my time period. It's still real nice, visiting this time period. Sometime tomorrow, we could maybe stop by your place."

"That would be wonderful," replied Seamus. "Well, it's time for me to get going. It's a very lovely night. It's sure nice, being able to see all the stars. Finding out about the time machine quite answered some of the questions that I had. I was wondering just why you looked so much like me brother - and me son, for that matter. Good bye!"

"Good bye, Seamus!" called out Marty. Turning to Verne, he added, "I simply do think that we're about to have an interesting week. As far as you and Linda go, I hope the best for you. If it turns out to be true love, there should be no objection from..."

"If Dad did object," Verne pointed out, "he would be a hypocrite. After all, Mom came from the past. Therefore, why would he not wish me the same happiness. I don't see that I'm doing anything wrong. What's good for the goose, is good for the gander."

Marty placed his arm around Verne, as he knew that the young man had made a good point. He was real confident that Doc would be understanding. The only problem was, what if Linda didn't want to live in the future? It would be very unfair to force Linda to move to another time. Unfortunately, there was still the issue of cholera to consider.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Don't worry! There'll be more of the bully encounter in the next chapter.  
**

_September 6, 1905  
1:00 PM PDT_

"Tiff lives with Otis," William explained, as he pulled up to a log cabin. "We all grew up together, and she simply can't support herself - so we just didn't think that there was actually anything wrong with that. After all, as such great friends, we're supposed to help each other. When you just think about it, they're practically brother and sister."

"That's real true, Will," Marty replied, nodding. "They do, essentually, happen to have a common sibling. At any rate, it just feels real good - being able to spend time with all of you. Verne must also be very excited, as he gets to reunite with all of his friends."

"He certainly has grown," William replied, nodding. "Why don't you and Annette head up to the house - and I'll join you, shortly." As he glanced behind him, he added, "It's Otis' mother. What's _she_ doing here? She and her son are not on good terms."

Marty swallowed, as he and Annette stepped out of the carriage. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of meeting the crotchety woman. He sure began to feel sorry for Otis, as well as Jennifer. As he caught sight of the woman, he quite noticed that her expression was severe - and she had her hair tied in a bun. He felt so nervous.

He then caught sight of a familiar blonde. She still looked beautiful, but she seemed to be slightly heavier. Of course, she _was_ pregnant. She seemed to be real tired. It felt somewhat strange, thinking that Jiff and Jill were really inside the blonde's womb!

"William and Annette!" called out Otis, as he stepped outside. As he took a closer look at Marty, he added, "Oh, wait! You're Michael! It's sure uncanny, thinking of just how much you resemble Will." Turning to his mother, he gasped, "What are you doing..."

"Is this any way to greet your mother?" snapped Mrs. Peabody, as her voice sounded sharp. "I don't plan to stay very long. I stopped by, because I found something that I think you would like. I simply don't know what's gotten into you, harbouring this tramp in your house. If she kept herself decent, she maybe wouldn't've ended up in this..."

"Leave Tiffany alone!" shouted Otis, as he placed a protective arm around Tiff. "Don't you think that the poor girl has just been through enough trouble? This is _not_ her fault! Why don't you simply place the blame on who it _really_ belongs to? Charlie!"

"I won't have you speaking ill of her," added Steven. "I think it's high time, ma'am, for me to say what I've always wanted to say! You rarely ever have anything too nice to say about anyone! You end up disowning your adoptive daughter, simply because..."

"She was an ingrate!" Mrs. Peabody insisted. "Apparently, my husband and I weren't good enough for her. That girl could just never be content. Now that she's found her biological mother, Jenn is rather welcome to have her. She's no longer welcome in my house." Turning to her son, she added, "As for you, I'm getting _this_ close to..."

Tears came to Marty's eyes, as he quite couldn't believe just how callous the woman was. He thought of his Grandpa Sam, when he was in the year 1968. He could recall the way that Grandpa Sam treated his son, simply because Toby opposed the war.

He thought of the speech that he and his future son had given. Unfortunately, in this case, it appeared to be very unlikely that Mrs. Peabody would ever reconcile with her adoptive daughter. He wondered if Jennifer even really missed her adoptive mother.

"There you are, Will!" gushed Otis, as Marty's ancestor walked up. "Listen, why don't you folks come inside. I'll be in, rather shortly." Turning to his mother, he added, "It's just beginning to get a little... Tiff has been my friend, since we were very small. You should know better! Tiff is _not_ a prostitute, and I certainly don't appreciate..."

"Why are some people so... so judgemental?" Tiff asked, as there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "It sure seems as... Well, some people simply seem to think that I _wanted_ for this to happen! That was actually about the worst day of my life!"

"I understand, Tiff," Marty replied, softly. "I think it rather is a shame. As if it wasn't quite bad enough, getting raped by Charlie Needles! Talk about rubbing salt into the wound! At any rate, you certainly do seem to have some very supportive friends."

"Yeah, they're quite supportive," agreed Tiff, in a near whisper. "Mrs. Peabody never was the easiest person to get along with. It still hurts, though. I don't feel... It's very scary. I'm not ready to be a mother! I mean, what are my children going to be like? In fact, what kind of mother am I going to be? Will I even be able to love my children?"

oooooooooo

"So, Verne," Douglas asked, with a slight chuckle, "you're in love with me cousin?" As Verne nodded, he added, "Well, she's just a beautiful young woman. She has such a wonderful personality. It's simply that... Well, I'd sure miss her. After all, if she ends up moving to San Francisco... I suppose we could still visit. It would just be a bit..."

"Douglas! Verne!" called out Linda, just as she and Sarah ran up. "The boys should be here, quite shortly. I could go for some raspberry cordial. That stuff is real good. This will be such an exciting weeks. It's certainly nice, having a visit from an old friend."

"Yeah, it's so wonderful to be back," agreed Verne, as he hugged Linda. "I can hardly wait to meet the boys! It seems like it was just yesterday, when we were simply small children. I mean, it's quite scary. I meet a dear old friend, and I fall in love with her!"

"Hello, lovebirds!" a masculine voice called out, chuckling. As Verne pulled away from the embrace, he saw that it was Abraham - with three other boys! "It just seems to, uh... I can hardly believe it! Verne comes back to town, and he and Linda simply end up falling in love!" After a pause, he added, "Well, let's all just go into the saloon!"

"You're real tall, Verne!" gasped the blond boy, who Verne figured to be Bruce. "I can simply see your father inside of you! I remember how, when we were six, you were a couple of inches shorter than me! I'm really stuck at a measly five-feet-eight-inches!"

"Chin up, Bruce!" laughed the chubby brown-haired boy. "You're still taller than Will! I think it's quite nice, having Verne back in town." To Verne, he added, "It certainly is a pleasure, seeing you. I sure wish that I could've met you, yesterday! How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Verne replied, as the group stepped into the saloon. "I must say, I certainly do feel a little nostalgic! I can sort of recognize you guys, but you've simply changed. Granted, that's certainly a part of growing up. I sure plan to spend a week here. I came here with, uh, Michael J Fox. He happens to be a good friend of mine."

"I'm glad that the horse races are over," Bruce commented, as he picked a table. "It's actually a wonder, the way that we're all still friends. As it turns out, none of us have won. It's probably a good thing. The thing is, I simply hate fighting with my friends."

"I was there," commented Chester Carruthers, as he walked up to the table. "I really wasn't too certain... if they'd ever be able to reconcile." Turning to Verne, he added, "It looks like the son of the former blacksmith and schoolteacher came back to town!"

"It's nice to be back," Verne replied, smiling. "It's such a great experience, being able to reunite with my old friend. It's, uh... Well, Linda and I are in love! I simply couldn't believe it, but it's true! Yesterday, at the festival, we actually couldn't keep our eyes off of each other! Ten years ago, she was real pretty. Today, she's quite beautiful!"

"That really sounds wonderful," gushed Chester, as he winked at Verne and Linda. "I gather that you might all like to have some rasberry cordial and dinner mints?" As the entire group nodded, he added, "Got it! It's certainly nice to have you back, Verne!"

"I love having the same name as him," commented the chubby brown-haired boy, as the bartender turned to leave. "It's just quite ironic. I really used to hate having the name 'Chester'. I used to wish that my name was 'Harold'. I might name my son..."

"Here you go," commented the bartender, as he returned to the table. "We just got some cordial coming in, yesterday. I quite remember how, fifty years ago, this town was founded. I had dreamed of opening up my own saloon. I really love this town. I think it's really grown! Well, you folks enjoy yourselves! Holler, if you need more!"

"Oh, we will," replied Douglas, smiling. Turning to Verne and Linda, he added, "I have a hard... My dear cousin has actually fallen in love! I really haven't been here, all too long. I must admit, I'm not sure if... if I'm actually ready for this. It just seems so..."

"I actually couldn't believe it, either" Linda replied, softly. "Last night, my father and I had a talk. He's being real supportive, but he does say that I should be cautious. This is the way that he always was. I mean, he just doesn't want me to rush into things."

"Your father really is a wonderful man," commented Douglas. "He's just looking out for you. I think he just wants you to be... Well, you're still his little girl. He just wants you to have a good life. I'm certainly quite happy for you and Verne. I really don't want to seem like I... Well, to be perfectly honest, change has always been so hard for me."

"I understand that," replied Linda, nodding. "I can imagine that, even today, you miss living in Ireland. Of course, I know you really enjoyed getting to know us. I really love having you for a cousin. Even though I love Verne, if I was to move, it would quite..."

"Hey, McFly!" called out a familiar gruff voice. As Verne turned around, he saw that it was Charlie Needles - with his gang. Charlie looked even more scary, than he did as a young boy. Verne felt real scared! "I thought I done told you never to come in here!"


	10. Chapter 10

_September 6, 1905  
3:00 PM PDT_

Verne felt a sense of deja vu, as he took a closer look at the bully. He actually bore a strong resemblance to his descendant, Douglas Needles - who quite used to pressure Marty into doing dangerous stunts. He remembered how Marty simply used to have a problem with other people thinking of him as a coward. It almost ruined Marty's life.

He then thought back to his childhood. He used to be real scared of Charlie, who was three years older than him. He simply thought of how his older brother, one day, had the courage to beat up Charlie. It was strange to think that it was twelve years ago.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" shouted Abraham, as he stood up. "In case you just haven't noticed, Charlie... Well, we're all Doug's friends - and you cannot push him around. In fact, you and your minions are out-numbered. Just turn right around... and leave!"

"You're sure not the boss of me, Charlie," added Douglas, as he glared at the bully. "I can come in here, if I please. You should know, by now! I sure won't let those of your type push me around. I have just as much right to be here, as anyone else does. The others here can all attest to it, I'm sure. Why don't you just turn around, and leave?"

"Yeah, Charlie," agreed Linda, as she stood up. "Why don't you just leave my cousin alone? You can't waltz in here, and tell people to not come in here. In case you quite haven't noticed, nobody here takes you seriously. Just get out of here, right now!"

"Well, looky what we have here," sneered Charlie, as she grabbed at Linda. "C'mon, Linda, how about a kiss?" Verne was horrified, as he realized that the same guy who raped Tiff Tannen was harassing his girlfriend. "You know you really want it, Linda!"

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" snarled Verne, as he tried to pull Charlie away from Linda. "Just leave the girl alone! I quite won't stand to have you doing the same thing to Linda, as you've done to Tiffany Tannen! You are the biggest scum of the earth. It is only cowards who would impregnate a helpless girl, simply for their own pleasure!"

"How dare you?" snarled Charlie, as he pushed Linda to the ground. Verne really felt horrified, as Charlie added, "Hey, you must be Verne Brown! Yeah, I remember you! Your brother caused me to break my left arm. I'm quite gonna make you pay for it!"

"You've had it coming, Charlie," snapped Verne, as he began to help Linda up. Turning to her, he added, "Are you okay, Linda? Are you hurt?" As he really gazed into Linda's brown eyes, as he added, "I am not afraid to give it to him, if it should come to that!"

"All right, Charlie," called out the bartender, as he stormed over. "I think you've really caused enough trouble. Why don't you and your lackey leave this place. I'm really not afraid to involve the police. If I actually had my way, you would be hanged. It is quite shameful, Charlie, that low-life scum like you should even be allowed on the streets."

Verne simply smiled, as he watched Charlie's face turn white. While he realized that it was just wrong to wish death on anyone, he actually found himself agreeing with the bartender. After all, Charlie's actions ended up making Tiffany Tannen's life difficult.

"That was simply sweet of you, Verne," Linda whispered, as Charlie and his gang left the saloon. "You're a real brave person. There's a part of me, Verne, who would just love for Charlie Needles to fall into the ravine! There's nothing that I like about him."

"He really is a viper," agreed Sarah. "I mean, he really seems to have no consideration for anyone else - especially women. You can't really blame him, though. His father was just as dreadful, after all. I'm actually concerned about what it could mean, in fact, for Tiff's children. My heart really goes out to them. When you just think of Tiff herself..."

"Enough about Charlie," suggested Teddy, as he glanced around the saloon. "We will _not_ let him ruin our day. I was thinking that we could head to the roller rink. This Friday would be a good idea. Charlie isn't allowed inside. I think we should be safe."

Verne felt quite happy, as it really seemed like a good idea. He was a little too used to rollerblades, though - which, of course, they didn't have in 1905. It still sounded like a fun idea, though. As he glanced at Linda, she also seemed to be thrilled by the idea.

"This is a good idea, Teddy," agreed Sarah, as her lips curved into a smile. "I really do think that it's a great way to spend Friday evenings. I can quite remember the day, in fact, when the roller rink opened up. Back then, I was just a little girl. It quite feels so strange. I was just six years old. Today, the roller rink is actually over ten years old."

oooooooooo

"So, Tiff," Steven asked, thoughfully, "do you think that you might quite consider the idea of, uh, adoption? There's nothing rather shameful about it. When my Aunt Clara really decided to give Jenn up for adoption... Well, she figured that it really was best for her daughter. She obviously loves her daughter, or else she wouldn't looked..."

"I don't know, Steve," Tiff replied, softly. "I mean, you do know what Mrs. Peabody is like. Of course, I'm not faulting Clara Parker... not in the slightest. I'm sure she rather had the best of intentions. She couldn't've just known that the Peabodys would've..."

Marty sighed, as he was real tempted to agree with Steven. Doing so, though, would be risky to the space-time continuum. He felt bad, though, when he saw how sad Tiff looked. He just felt so helpless, as he knew that there was nothing that he could do.

"It's up to you, Tiff," William commented, softly. "I understand that Mrs. Peabody isn't really the easiest person to get along with. I think it's simply wonderful, thinking about your children. Don't be afraid to turn to us, if you should ever need help. I think it just would be wonderful, though, if your children should really become friends with ours."

"I agree with Will," added Annette, as she took Tiff's hands into hers. "Don't pay any attention to what the judgemental types say. The thing is, you're a wonderful young women. You're my friend. I'm sure that pregnancy must really be tougher for you."

"You have a husband," Tiff pointed out, with a heavy sigh. "I rather do appreciate the support. I wish that I could..." Beginning to cry, she continued, "It's not fair! What did I do? Why did this happen to me? All my life, I tried to keep myself pure and chaste!"

"I'm sorry, Tiff," Annette replied, softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't feel like this was anything that you've done. I'm sorry that some people can be a little judgemental. I really wish that I could, uh, go back and change things. The past can't be changed, though. The only thing we can do, Tiff, is to look towards the future."

Marty blinked, as he thought over what Annette had said. It was a shame, of course, that the gorgeous blonde ended up being raped. Still, he realized that just preventing the rape from occurring could result in a major time paradox. This was a lost cause.

"My wife is absolutely correct," William added, softly. Turning to Marty, he asked, "So, Michael, what's on your mind. I quite notice that you've been quiet. Why don't you tell us about your life? I think that we should discuss things that are a little more happy."

"I feel very bad for Tiff, though," Marty commented, as he swallowed. "You and your wife are right, though. The thing is, we really should count our blessings. I'm so sorry that Charlie Needles did something, of course, that was so despicable. I think that it'll be a good idea, though, to remind her of the pleasures of life. We all could really..."

"Michael simply has a point," agreed Otis, smiling. "I think she's still real sore, though, from some of the things that my mother has said. I don't quite mean to badmouth my mother, of course. After all, we're supposed to honour our parents. I still feel so..."

"I understand that you love your mother," Tiff commented, tearfully. "I sure wouldn't dream of asking you to, uh, stop spending time with her. I simply wish that she would be more understanding of me. The way that she puts me down, Otis. It's so hurtful!"

"I know, Tiff," murmured Otis. "She's real set in her ways, though. I've known her, for over twenty years. I don't quite think she's ever going to change. I've tried explaining to her about what exactly happened, and it's quite a lot like talking to a brick wall. The only thing that I can really tell you, Tiff, is to not take what she says too personally."

"But it _is_ personal, Otis," countered Tiff, with a heavy sigh. "It's obvious that she doesn't like me, and it's painful. I sure can't stand having people not like me, Otis. The thing is, none of this is my fault. I can't stand having your mother dislike me so much!"

"Not everyone is going to like you, Tiff," William pointed out, softly. "It's just a fact of life. Not everyone likes me, either. I do understand just how sensitive you are. There are some things in life, though, that we really have to accept. Life isn't always fair."

"I have an idea," suggested Steven. "This Friday, I think we should head to the roller rink. I've always enjoyed rollerskating. I think even Tiff and Annette could join us. Of course, Charlie won't be allowed inside the building. It really seems as if it was almost yesterday. Back then, I wasn't even ten. It's just funny, in fact, how fast time flies."

"That really does sound like fun," agreed Tiff, as she managed a small smile. "I guess that you are never too old for rollerskating. I guess I rather do tend to be a little too sensitive. I just find that skating around the floor can really help to free your mind."

Marty felt pleased to see that Tiff was smiling. He loved to go rollerskating. Of course, rock music didn't exist in 1905. He figured that the experience would still be quite fun - and he's be hanging out with friends. He also quite hoped to see Tiff having some fun.


	11. Chapter 11

_September 8, 1905  
5:30 PM PDT_

Marty glanced around, as he and his group of friends stepped into the roller rink. The place sure looked quite similar to the way it was, back in 1895. He then noticed Verne and Linda, as he swallowed. For the past few days, Verne sure seemed to be smitten with the girl. Of course, it still seemed a little strange to think of Verne being in love.

"It's so great to be here," Tiff commented, sighing. "I really hope that, one day, I'll be able to find someone. I mean, I really can't believe that I'm soon to become a mother. It really hurts me, thinking of how judgemental some people are. It makes me feel..."

"Just forget about what my mother said," Otis suggested, softly. "We're here to have fun, after all! We were going to wait until Friday - but then... Well, we sure found out about the discounts. It's too good of an offer to pass up. Well, let's enjoy ourselves!"

"Otis is right, Tiff," Annette agreed, nodding. "I still remember how your mother didn't approve of Jennifer rollerskating. She didn't think it was very ladylike. I'm so glad that she managed to find her real mother. At times, I sure can't help but wonder just what kind of life Mrs. Peabody had - when she was a little girl. She sure can be so difficult!"

"Well, let's simply not worry about Mrs. Peabody," suggested William, as he slipped his arm around his wife. "I'm sure that Jenn is very happy, living with her mother. I simply have a good feeling about tonight. I've heard that the band playing should be good."

"That'd be wonderful," Steven replied, dreamily. "I'm very happy for my cousin. It's so nice, seeing how she and her mother reunited. I can't quite believe that, at one point, I quite had my eyes set on her. If only I had known that we were related, I never...."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Steve," Tiff suggested, softly. "All our lives, we were best friends - and, much of the time, I sure felt as if we could almost be sisters. I quite had no idea that we truly _were_ sisters. I simply do miss her. I do quite remember how sad she was, when Mrs. Peabody disowned her. I was so terribly mad at the woman!"

"Oh, she'll come to visit," suggested Steven, softly. "I quite wonder how Todd's doing, as well. I was amazed by how fast the two of them hit it off. Of course, William, I sure remember how fast you and Annette fell in love. Now, the two of you are married."

"It's so shocking," William commented, pensively, "thinking of how fast time has flown. I simply do remember how reluctant Jenn was, about striking a relationship with Todd. It was like she... needed my blessing to move on. It was a hard week for both of us."

"Yeah, and Michael was here," added Otis, smiling. "I do recall how much of a struggle it was, for you to end relationship with Jenn. It worked out for the good, though. You sure have Annette to call your wife, and you have a baby on the way. Jenn has Todd to call her husband. They tied the knot, just two weeks after you and Annette did."

Marty did, in fact, simply remember the week that everyone was discussing. That time around, his Jennifer had joined him - and they were both shocked to actually see their ancestors being in a relationship. He was happy by how well everything worked out.

"I sure wish that I could find someone," Tiff commented, plaintively. "The sad thing is, nobody wants to marry a rape victim. I think I'm stuck with actually raising my child by myself. I'll actually have to become a nurse, in order to support my child and myself."

"I quite think you'd make a great nurse, Tiff," Otis replied, softly. "I wish I could marry you, but... Well, you know how my mother simply feels about... I'd be disinherited, as well as disowned. I may not get along very well with my mother, but she's... She's the only mother I have. After all, I wasn't adopted. I rather stand the idea of losing her."

Tears welled up in Marty's eyes, as his heart went out towards the future farmer. He also felt sorry for Tiff. If only he could do help improve their lives, somehow. He then thought about his great-grandaunt, Linda - and Verne! He began to feel so helpless.

oooooooooo

Verne felt pretty nervous, as he and Linda were skating around the skate floor. For a moment, it rather seemed like being back in 1997. He thought of what Marty told him, about how Linda was actually going to die of cholera. He simply couldn't allow for that to happen! Linda was a sweet girl, and deserved to have a long and prosperous life.

"This is a lot of fun, Verne!" gushed Linda, cheerfully. "I'm quite glad that you decided to come back, for a visit. I've really missed you. We sure had much fun, back in 1895, when your family came to town. It's strange to think that HG Wells also decided to..."

"HG Wells is a good author," commented Sarah, as she skated up to the couple. "I do enjoy that book, The Time Machine. Sometimes, I sure can't help but wonder what all the future will hold. Think of how much is changing, already. I have a feeling that..."

"We have horseless carriages, for one," Linda commented, smiling. "We really haven't seen too many of them around here, yet. I'm quite sure we'll be seeing more of them, soon enough. Mommy is scared of them, of course. Then again, she sure seems to be scared of just about any kind of newfangled technology. Even with the telephone..."

"Your parents sure did butt heads on that one," Sarah replied, laughing. "I really wish there was a way, though, to simply call someone - without it being possible for any of the neighbours to pick up the receiver, sand overhear your conversation. I mean..."

"Like Charlie Needles, for one," Linda replied, grimacing. "After all, the fellow can be a very great nuisance. Perhaps, in the future, it will become possible for telephone calls to be more private. I do wonder how the future will change in about, oh, fifty years."

"That will be so interesting to see," agreed Sarah, nodding. "Or how about, uh, eighty years? It's real likely that, by then, we won't even be around. It's really a sad thing to consider." Turning to Verne, she asked, "How about you? I'm just guessing that things are a little more... Well, in San Francisco, you folks must be a mite more advanced."

"Uh, right," Verne replied, nervously. He, of course, _knew_ what the future would be like. He wondered how his friends would feel about life in 1997. He quite wondered how his own life would be different, if his father hadn't opted to move into the future.

"How are you fine folks doing?" asked Abraham, as he joined the group. "I simply must say, this sure is a great evening. So, Verne, have you ever thought of moving back to Hill Valley? To be completely frank, I'm not sure if I could stand life in such a big city."

"I sure agree with you, Abe," commented Teddy, as he joined the group. Chester and Bruce weren't far behind. "I really enjoy like in good ol' Hill Valley. It's sure been a little over fifty years, now - since good ol' William Hill founded this town. That must've been an exciting event to observe. Well, Verne and Linda, I see that you two are in love!"

"That much is very obvious," added Sarah, smiling. "In a way, I actually can't help but feel a mite jealous of my best friend. I'm happy for her and Verne, of course - and it'd be petty for me to begrudge them of their happiness. Still, I rather wish that I had..."

Verne's heart really skipped a beat, as he wondered what Sarah was about to say. He sure wasn't keen on the idea of his grandmother actually being in love with him, to say the least. He thought of Marty's initial trip in 1955, and understood how his friend felt.

"I also simply hope to, one day, find someone," agreed Bruce. "I've always considered both you and Linda to be my close friends, granted - but I don't feel as... Well, having known the two of you for my whole life, it's sure quite tough to imagine feeling... In all honesty, I do tend to not feel as if it's quite right to fall in love with someone that..."

"That's why I really couldn't help being surprised," admitted Sarah, softly, "when Linda told me that she had fallen in love with Verne. I didn't really judge her, of course - and Verne had lived out of town, for quite some time. Still, it really just seemed strange..."

"I guess I can understand that, Sarah," Linda replied, nervously. "Still, I can't help but love him - and he seems to feel the same way. It's not like we're simply doing anything wrong. It's not as if Verne and I are related. I'm sure nervous about moving, though."

"Moving?" Abraham asked, stunned. "Verne, you're not planning to stay in Hill Valley?" Verne felt nervous, as he shook his head. "Well, I think it's a shame. I was just hoping that you'd be able to... I suppose it's really not my place to tell you what to do. I sure was hoping that you'd be staying in town, this time around. After all, I missed you!"

"How is everyone doing?" asked Douglas, as he joined the group. "It's strange to think that my cousin is in love. Well, I must say, I rather do enjoy the band. I'm quite happy that my father decided to move us here. I'd simply hate for Linda to leave this town."

"I understand what you mean," Chester replied, softly. "We were just talking about it, not long before you..." Just then, his eyes grew quite wide - as he gasped, "Hey, look over here! Girls! They must be new! I'd better go talk with them. Be back, real soon."

"See you, Chester," Douglas replied, smiling. "I've never seen those girls, before. I do wonder if they're... They both sure look pretty. We'll definitely have to do our part, in order to make them feel welcome. Linda and Sarah, I sure can imagine that the two of you are happy. They do look like they're about our age. I have a feeling about this."

Verne smiled, as he gazed into Linda's brown eyes. For now, this was the only girl that he was rather interested in talking to. He hoped that Marty would come to understood how much he cared about Linda. That girl didn't deserve to die at such a young age.


	12. Chapter 12

_September 8, 1905  
7:30 PM PDT_

The evening seemed a little surreal to Verne. On one hand, it just felt nice to be back in his original time period - and simply spend time with his old group of friends. On the other hand, though, a part of him couldn't help but feel as if he was simply a little out of place. There was also the emotional turmoil - regarding his feelings towards Linda.

"How are you feeling, Verne?" Linda asked, as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "It really is a great evening, isn't it? I certainly am looking forward to moving back to San Francisco, with you. It'll be a nice new experience. I'm very excited about it, in fact."

"Uh, yeah, right," Verne replied, nervously. As much as he loved Linda, he sure felt a little uncomfortable how she was already making plans on moving to "San Francisco" - as if the decision had fully been made. "I would rather love to, uh, call you my wife."

"We should also greet the girls," suggested Linda, smiling. "I can tell that the boys are having a rather lively chat with them. They sure look much alike, I'd almost really think that they're twins. One of them looks to be slightly older, though. I'm quite starting to feel... I'm so happy about starting my new life with you, of course. It's just a little..."

"I think Chester's in love," Teddy commented, as a smile spread across his face. "They really do look beautiful. Steve's there, as well. No offence, of course - but would a girl actually want to marry someone with visual problems? After all, how would he be..."

"You may say 'no offence', Teddy," Verne argued, somewhat huffily, "but you really _are_ being offensive! Sure, Steven might have a minor disability - but he is still a _person_, isn't he? He has feelings, too! You really might want to think about..."

"Hey, do I see a fight just about to brew?" Chester asked, laughing - as he walked up to the group. The strawberry-blond girl stood a couple feet behind her, as she looked to be a little nervous. "Life's simply too short for fighting! After all, I still feel very bad about what happened - when Teddy, Bruce, and I all took horse-racing way too far."

"My name's Crystal Diamond," replied the strawberry-blond girl, a little shyly. "Jewel is my older sister. Ches quite told me about you lot. From what I saw, I would love living in Hill Valley. The clock tower is so beautiful, and this place seems to be very friendly."

"It's great to meet you, Crystal," replied Sarah, smiling. "You and your sister rather do look pretty. It's real nice to have some more girls here, as well. Especially since it looks like my best friend, Linda, might leave town. You see, she's in love with Verne Brown."

"This is really a nice town, though," commented Crystal, sighing. "Well, I guess people come and go. Many of our old friends were more than a little disappointed, when they found out that we were leaving town. Nothing exciting ever really happened, though, in our old town. When our mother left Scotland, it must've been even harder for her."

"I myself actually left Ireland," added Douglas, "just a couple years ago. Me father, at least, came with me. Some of our relatives lived in Hill Valley, however, for a little over twenty years. I really miss me mother, though. She died, just shortly before we left."

"That's so sad," replied Crystal, sympathetically. "We know just how you feel. We lost _our_ mother, two weeks ago. I still cry myself to sleep, every night. It really hurts to think of... She was so affectionate, and so...." Tears began to roll down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal," Chester replied, as he placed his arm around the new girl. "I'm sure that the loss of your beloved mother has left a deep hole in your heart. It simply must feel like... It sure sounds to me... like you were very close to her. Well, I'm sure she's in a better place. She's could even be watching over you and Jewel, right now."

"I guess you're right, Ches," replied Crystal, as she reached for a handkerchief. "That still... I'm sure she's feeling real bliss, granted - being as her soul is in heaven. I guess the Lord just decided that it was time for her to go home. Still, I dreadfully miss her."

"Anyway, meet the crowd," Chester commented, gently. "This is Teddy DuPre, Bruce Holmes, Abraham Lathrop, Sarah Lathrop, Douglas McFly, and Linda McFly. Also, this is Verne Brown. He lived here, a long time ago. For now, he's just visiting the town."

Verne swallowed, as he shook Crystal's hand. He quite began to ponder over Crystal's speech, regarding her mother being in heaven. He thought of Linda, and how she was destined to die from cholera. Even if Linda might actually be in a better place, could he stand to just allow her to die? It still didn't seem as not doing anything was quite right.

oooooooooo

Marty could hardly stop glancing at the strawberry-blond girls. Granted, he was simply in love with Jennifer - and he had no intention of cheating on her. Still, he quite had to admit that the girls were rather beautiful. He smiled - as he realized that Steven, quite enthusiastically, was talking with one of them. Could Steven really be in love with her?

"This might be Steve's lucky night," Otis commented, smiling. "He never really was one to give up hope, and there's simply no reason why he shouldn't find anyone. He might have a visual disorder, but he's still... I mean, he always knew how to cheer me up."

"He's quite a jolly good fellow," William added, softly. "I could never stand people who were so heartless enough to... to discriminate against him. After all, he just can't help it - if he has problems with his visions. It sure doesn't make him any less of a person."

"Amen, William!" exclaimed Marty, with enthusiasm. "I rather wish Steven the best of luck, and I do feel as..." Suddenly, Marty thought about Rhonda Doyle - who worked at the Hill Valley Memorial Library. She was a very friendly lady, and she talked about Steven Parker being her great-grandmother. "His disability certainly is not his fault!"

"No, it certainly isn't," agreed Tiff, emphatically. "Well, let's not be so quick to jump to any conclusions. Steve is, all around, a friendly fellow. He's simply been supportive of me - since the night that Charlie... Well, you know. The bottom line, he just might not be in love. It might just be him being friendly." Looking up, she added, "Here he is."

"This has got to be the best night of my life!" gushed Steven, excitedly. "The thing is, Jewel Diamond seems to love me - and, best of all, she doesn't even mind that I have visual problems. Her sister, Crystal, is just as sweet. I think she's in love with Ches!"

Marty could hardly believe what he heard, as he felt real stunned. He recalled Rhonda mentioning that Steven married Jewel in 1907. Could one of the strawberry-blond girls actually be the same girl who would, one day, become Rhonda's great-grandmother?

"Good for you, Steve," replied Otis, smiling. "The girls do look rather pretty. I suppose we should introduce ourselves to them, as well. I do wonder what exactly brings them to town. This town really grew, within the past twenty years. It's just so wonderful!"

"Hi, everyone," called out one of the strawberry-blond girls, as she stepped up to the group. "My name's Jewel Diamond. Steve told me all about you. Our mother died, two weeks ago. Crystal and I decided that we'd start new lives, in a new town. I do enjoy what I saw, thus far. I'm twenty years old, and Crystal's eighteen. How do you do?"

"We're all doing great," William replied, smiling. "I'm William McFly - and this is my wife, Annette. These are our two real close friends, Otis Peabody and Tiffany Tannen. The fellow here is Michael J Fox - who really looks a lot like me, other than his eye colour."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Jewel replied, smiled. "Goodness, William! You really do look just like Michael! If not for your eye colours, I could almost swear that the two of you are twins. I gather that you two are related, though? Are you two cousins?"

"That's just it," William replied, as he burst out laughing. "I simply am not aware of any close relationship to him. Not only that, but I... Well, I suppose I shouldn't tell you. He really is a nice fellow, though. He came over, about two years ago. Apparently, he's a good friend to our former teacher's... and blacksmith's... son. It just seems a little..."

"Well, it's hard to imagine that you wouldn't be related," commented Jewel. "I guess it really could happen, though. At any rate, it certainly looks as if Steve is lucky to have so many great friends. He told me about his visual problem, and I'm quite fine with it."

"She told me about a cousin she had," added Steven, "who really has a similar problem as mine. She's only about five years old, and she's quite sweet. I told her that I'd sure love to meet her cousin. Jewel also told me about how her cousin gets picked on..."

"That sure isn't right!" growled Tiff, as she started to clench her hands. "That's simply unfair! After all, she did absolutely nothing to deserve her condition! I declare! It just makes me feel real sick, thinking of how some people get their jollies from mocking the less fortunate folks! Oh, I'd like to give your cousin's tormentors a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah, it's quite repulsive!" added William, angrily. "Your cousin doesn't deserve to be ridiculed for something she has absolutely no control over. Well, Jewel, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you'd like to... You're invited to come over to our house, tomorrow."

"It's sure great to meet you, Jewel," Marty commented, as he stuck out his hand. She did bear some slight resemblance to her future great-granddaughter. In fact, she had Rhonda's green eyes. "I'm, uh, Michael J Fox. I'm simply visiting. I don't plan to stay."

Marty looked up, just as Verne and Linda skating past him. One thing was certain. This was turning out to be another very exciting week. It looked like, once again, he'd sure be able to witness history in the making. If only he wasn't quite at a loss of what to do about Linda, and Verne's major crush on him. He sure was placed in a difficult position.


	13. Chapter 13

_September 9, 1905  
12:30 PM PDT_

Marty tried his best to keep his mind off of Linda and Verne, as he just watched Jewel heading up the walkway. Steven had his arm around the girl, and it was quite obvious that the two were in love. Marty sighed, as he thought of how much he rather missed Jennifer. His girlfriend didn't exactly have the same interest in time travel, as he did.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Jewel," called out William, chuckling. "It's simply great that you were able to make it. Far be it from us to not really make you and your sister feel welcome. After all, it's always a real pleasure to have some newcomers in town."

"Yeah, I think you'll like it here," agreed Douglas, nodding. "I'm so glad that my father and I decided to settle here. Of course, it helps to have relatives living here. Still, the town itself is lovely. Well, just come right on in. It's sure nice to have your company."

"Thanks! This is a great house," commented Jewel, as she looked around. "Thank you, once again, for inviting me. That was sure hospitable of you. I think we really might as well call Hill Valley our new home. I really had a lot of fun, last night. Granted, the pain of losing my mother is still great. Still, I know how she'd want for Crystal and me to..."

"I can understand how that must've felt," Steven replied, sympathetically. "There's no telling just what I'd do, if my mother ever passed away. Sometimes, she can be a little stern - but she's also very warm and loving, and I most certainly do care about her."

"I really was sad, when our father passed away," added Sarah, as she placed her arm around Jewel. "I was just a little girl, back then - but I still remember how much I loved him. I do love our stepfather, as well - but he's not quite the.... He's not our father!"

"As Sarah said," Abraham replied, nodding. "Sometimes, it really seems like it was just yesterday. I do think time is a queer phenomenon. After all, time can simply alternate between being so fast... and being so slow. Sometimes, it's quite hard to believe that I'm no longer a little boy - but a man. Anyway, where is Crystal? How is she doing?"

"Crystal is spending time with Ches," explained Jewel, smiling. "It's quite amazing. Not long after we moved to Hill Valley, we both manage to find someone. I think there is a good reason, come to think of it, why we were drawn to this town. It seems quite..."

"Well, I simply think we should head over to Ches' house," suggested Douglas. Sarah, Abraham, and Verne all nodded."Will, we're going to be leaving. I reckon we'll be back - in about, oh, five hours. That'll be right around suppertime. Take care, everyone!"

"Right! You sure go enjoy yourselves," called out William, as Douglas turned to leave. Sarah, Abraham, and Verne all followed him. To the rest of the group, he added, "It's such a nice day. Well, I've made some lemonade - if any of you are feeling thirsty. Of course, the chicken should almost be done. Annette really makes such good chicken."

"The chicken does smell good," Marty replied, smiling. With a sudden pang of sadness, he realized that Annette would die in childbirth. She was such a sweet woman. He just felt so distressed, as he caught sight of her. "I could go for some lemonade, as well."

"Hi, Jewel," called out Annette, as the group stepped into the kitchen. "It's sure good to have you here. Lunch should be done, real soon. I really miss my mother, too. I've felt so... I can just relate to what you're going through. It was four years ago, now."

"If anything happened to _my_ mother, I'm not sure if I'd..." Otis started to say, as he made a face. "I can't imagine that I'd exactly feel sad. I simply mean no disrespect, of course. It's just that... Well, my mother is very tough to get along with." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Looks like someone's here. Why don't you go get the door, Tiff?"

"I do wonder who it could be," commented William, as Tiff walked to the door. "I really wasn't expecting for anyone else to come, today. It'd better not be Mrs. Peabody. At least, if it _is_ her, she'd better not be in one of those moods. I sure don't think..."

"When is that woman ever _not_ in a mood?" groused Otis, rolling his eyes. He then looked somewhat ashamed, as he added, "I guess I shouldn't speak negatively of her. After all, she's my mother - and she gave birth to me. She does deserve my respect."

"After the way she treated my cousin?" Steven asked, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not meaning to pass judgement on you. Besides, it just sounds as if you're struggling with this. I can sure remember how heartbroken poor Jenn was. Still, I guess you feel as if you're... as if you're morally obligated to honour your mother. I could respect that."

"Guess who's here!" called out Tiff, as she ran the group. A familiar looking girl, as well as a boy, followed behind her - as Marty's eyes grew wide. "It sure is such a pleasure, having the two of you visiting us. Anyway, just make yourselves feel right at home."

"Hi, everyone!" called out Jennifer, as she looked around. Marty sure was shocked by how much she resembled his girlfriend. "It really feels good to be back in Hill Valley. As much as I enjoy Elmdale.... It's nice to see the old crowd, again. How do you all do?"

"I have an automobile, now," Todd explained, smiling. "You'd really be amazed by how handy they are. You can simply go much faster, in those things. You can also consider how twelve miles isn't such a huge trip. This has actually got to be one of the greatest inventions known to mankind! Well, we decided to visit. How is the whole crew doing?"

"Jennifer!" called out Steven, excitedly. "Todd! How have the two of you been doing? We've really missed you. By the way, Michael J Fox came for a visit. It's sure a shame that Claudia Wells wasn't able to make it. So, at any rate, how's your mother doing?"

"She's doing fine," Jennifer replied, softly. "I do wish that my other mother was a little more understanding. It rather hurts me, thinking of how she sees my relationship with my biological mother as being some sort of a slight to her. I simply don't understand!"

"Just try not to worry about it, honey," Todd replied, as he slipped his arm around his wife's neck. "It's actually nice to see all of you, again. Clara lives with us. She's simply a wonderful woman. At any rate, it looks as if my Jenn might be pregnant. I'm looking forward to being a father. That might be why Jenn has been rather sensitive, lately."

"My mother's not too fond of me, either," explained Otis. "She rather has the audacity to blame Tiff for being raped - by Charlie Needles, no less. I quite think it's so unfair to act as if she's the one to blame. That poor girl is suffering enough, just the way it is!"

"Tiff was raped?" Jennifer asked, horrified. "This is quite terrible! I think Charlie should be sentenced to jail, for really doing a despicable thing! He has no right doing what he did, to my best friend and sister! I'd also love to give... Mrs. Peabody... a piece of..."

"Thanks for your support, Jenn," Tiff replied, as tears filled her eyes. "I rather knew I could count on you. I'm real happy to hear about _your_ pregnancy. I sort of have my eye on Otis - but, if we decided to actually get married, he... Well, his mother just would have a conniption fit. The thing is, it wouldn't be fair for me to ask to Otis to..."

Marty sighed, as he thought of what a difficult position Tiff and Otis really were in. He also felt very grateful that his mother wasn't like Mrs. Peabody. He figured that, even in the old timeline, his mother wouldn't judge Linda - had she ended up getting raped.

"Otis' mother is completely unreasonable, from the sound of it," commented Jewel. "At least, she sounds like she..." Turning to Todd and Jennifer, she added, "I'm new here. My name's Jewel Diamond. I have a younger sister, Crystal. I'm happy to meet you!"

"Those are rather beautiful names!" gushed Jennifer, smiling. "When I was younger, I used to wish that my name was Ruby. The thing is, I used to just hate my name. Ever since I reunited with my biological mother, I figured that I'd change my last name back to Parker. Even when Todd and I tied the knot, I decided not to take his last name."

"I took hers, instead," added Todd, smiling. "I sure didn't feel that it was proper for us to just have separate names - so I figured that, if she wasn't going to take mine, then I'd take hers. I was never particularly fond of my last name, anyway. It was Kinsky."

"Crystal and I were really discussing that, just the other day," explained Jewel. "We'd sure hate to have to part with our names. I can understand that, in Jennifer's case, it was probably a little different. We'd both do plan to marry, granted. It's just that..."

"I do understand, Jewel," Marty replied, softly. At the moment, he thought of Sabrina Palmer - who was another close friend of Doc's. "In fact, I just know one other person - who feels the very same way. If you wish to keep your last name, I think you should have that right. After all, it _is_ your name - and it's a major part of your identity."

"I have no objection to that," Steven replied, smiling. "Granted, it just seems a little... Well, it is definitely out of the ordinary. Still, I've always been real attracted to people who are a little... a little eccentric. I think there something charming about it, in fact."

"The chicken's ready!" called out Annette, just as she carried a pitcher of lemonade to the table. "I've quite made enough to feed everyone. I made some mashed potatoes, as well - complete with herbs. We also have some green beans. Let's dine, shall we?"

Marty smiled at Annette, as he sat at the table. The food did smell rather delicious. He tried to be cheerful, but it really was hard - knowing the tragic future that would befall some of his close friends of this time period. He glanced at Jennifer, as he sure wished that his girlfriend was also there. In two more days, he'd be seeing _his_ Jennifer.


	14. Chapter 14

_September 10, 1905  
10:30 AM PDT_

Marty smiled, as he glanced around the house. He had almost forgotten how delicious his ancestor's pancakes were. Marty first visited this very house, back in 1885 - when William was still a baby. It felt rather strange to imagine that the same baby - who, at one time, urinated on him - was now a married young man, soon to become a father.

The house was also greatly expanded, during the past twenty years. In addition, the water sure was a lot cleaner. Marty remembered how disgusted he felt, when he saw how dirty the water is. At least, as lemonade, the water was slightly more bearable.

"I declare! I still can't get over how much you two look alike," commented Douglas, as he glanced between William and Marty. "The thing is, I quite have to look directly into your eyes - so that I can be certain of who I'm talking to. This is uncanny, indeed!"

"Not only that, Douglas," William replied, quietly. "Claudia Wells - the girl who was with him, two years ago - also bore a strong resemblance to Jennifer. I was simply shocked by how much alike they looked. There was the difference in eye colour, though. I sure remember how hard that made it, when I had to end my relationship with Jennifer."

"Oh, yes, you told me all about that," replied Douglas, smiling. "Back when I was living in Ireland, there was this girl that I was certain I'd spend the rest of me life with. That was a mite distressing, when it turned that we... She was a lovely girl, but we just..."

"Howdy, everyone!" called out Seamus, as he stepped into the kitchen. "I've sure got the first batch of pancakes ready. I have yet to meet a single person who doesn't like my pancakes." In a louder voice, he called out, "Pancakes are on the table, children!"

Within a matter of seconds, three girls were skipping into the kitchen. Marty smiled, as he really felt the girls were all adorable. He quite remembered them as Caroline, Edith, and Abigail. He was very stunned by how much Abigail had grown, within the past two years. She really didn't seem like such a little girl, anymore - but she was still so cute.

"Oh, boy! Pancakes!" called out an older man, as he stepped into the kitchen. "I really think that my brother makes the best pancakes." Glancing between William and Marty, he added, "Whoa! It's like I'm seeing double, it's kind of hard to tell you two apart."

"You must be Angus McFly," Marty replied, as he smiled at the man - who appeared to be a little taller than Seamus. He also really looked like an older version of Douglas. As the man nodded, he added, "It's certainly a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Angus."

"My brother did tell me a little about you," Angus replied, smiling back. "Michael J Fox, right?" Marty simply nodded, smiling. Turning to Marty's right, he asked, "You must be Verne Brown?" Verne nodded, as he also smiled. "It's a pleasure to also meet you. I'm rather happy to meet the son of the legendary blacksmith and schoolteacher couple."

"It's so great to feel appreciated, Mr. Angus," Verne replied, cheerfully. "While I enjoy my new life in, uh, San Francisco - it's quite nice to visit the town that I spent my early childhood years in. I'm actually going to feel a little sad, tomorrow - when we leave."

"It's so nice to see you, Verne," Abigail commented, smiling. "I guess I was only a wee infant, when you and your family left town. Sometimes, I do wish that I could've been born a little earlier. Well, it's strange to think of how things are starting to advance."

"I barely remember Verne, myself," added Edith. "I wasn't quite two years old. It's so strange to think of how long ago that was. Will and Linda really do seem to have a lot of fond memories of you, as well as Jules. They rather missed you lot, when you left. Even Caroline, I believe was only about two and a half year old. I declare! It just..."

Marty smiled, as she thought of the trip to 1895. The girls seemed to be so tiny, and it simply seemed a bit surreal to see William as being about half his age. He smiled, as he mused over all the incarnations he saw of William - who died in the summer of 1974.

"Just thank of how _I_ feel!" Seamus called out, chucking. "Sometimes, it's still hard to really believe that our eldest is married, and has moved out of the house. Even our little Abby is about to turn twelve, in just two weeks. Well, how are the pancakes?"

"I must say, Mr. McFly, you quite make good pancakes," Marty commented, smiling. If there was one thing that Seamus really had a talent for, it was with making pancakes. During one of Marty's previous trips to the past, his ancestor had given him the recipe for his special pancake batter. "Thank you for having us over. It's sure a great treat."

"Don't mention it, Mike," Seamus replied, smiling. "It was simply great of you to return to town." Turning to Verne, he added, "It's so great to have you visit, as well. It sure is a shame, though, that Jules couldn't come along. He was also a great young boy."

"It's simply great to be back," Verne replied, smiling. "Yeah, my brother wasn't able to make it. He, uh... He sure was busy. He had too much stuff to do. At any rate, I was kind of wondering if... Well, I was hoping to be able to spend some time with Linda."

"I'm quite a little concerned about her, as well," agreed Douglas, nodding. "Aunt Mags said that she... Well, it appears that she might really be feeling sick. She kept sobbing that she was quite in pain, and that she wanted a drink of water. It's just not like her. She's usually just about as healthy as a horse. Still, I reckon that it's nothing more..."

"We all have our sick days," agreed Annette, as she patted Verne's arm. "She's rather in great hands, as well. Her mother's doing a good job, of tending after her. I do think it will only be a matter of time, before she gets well. I'm sure it can't be that serious."

"Seamus!" called out Maggie, just as she stepped into the kitchen. She had a panicked look on her face. "I fear that our very dear sweet Linda has come down with cholera!" Beginning to cry, she added, "We have to do something, Seamus! We can't just let..."

Marty felt so stunned, as he really couldn't believe what he just heard. While he knew that Linda was going to die of cholera, he wasn't quite expecting for it to be that very week! Could he, in all good conscience, simply allow for her to die - when he quite had the means to prevent the tragedy? Tears filled his own eyes, as he gave a deep sigh.

"Let me take a look," replied Seamus, as he placed his arm around his sobbing wife. "It might be... I mean, our Linda..." Seamus himself sounded choked up, as he added, "It can't be possible! Oh, we can't allow for a horrid tragedy to befall our own daughter!"

"This can't quite be true," William gasped, as he was in shock. "Cholera? I usually trust my mother's instinct on these things, but..." Blinking back tears, William added, "I sure can't... No! Oh, please, God! No! This can't be happening to our sweet young Linda."

"Cholera?" choked out Verne - as he glanced at Marty, quite pleading. "This is simply a terrible fate to..." Tears rolled down Verne's cheeks, as he added, "We sure can't just let it happen to her. Please, uh, Michael... Oh, Michael, you have to... It just can't be happening! Just yesterday, she was so full of life! We really can't let her... let her..."

"I don't think there's nothing Michael can do," commented Douglas, as he held Verne's hands into his. Marty, of course, knew just what Verne was getting at. If only he had known that the incident would happen _during_ their trip in the past! "It's just a..."

"This really can't be true," choked out Abigail. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, she added, "This can't be happening to us! I hope that Mommy is wrong! She's been a big... She's not even eighteen years old, for crying out loud! She's too young to die!"

"I sure hope Mommy is wrong, as well," added Caroline, as she placed her arm around Abigail. "Granted, we've had our share of quarrels - and there were times where I got rather cross with her. I never wished for her to _die_, though. I can't imagine what it'd be like... Oh, dear Lord! Please let my sister live! I rather can't stand to lost her!"

"This is simply devastating," agreed Angus, as he was blinking hard. "As Will stated, I usually trust my sister-in-law's judgement on these things. This is one time, though... One time, in fact, when I'd just like for her to be wrong. There's no cure for cholera!"

"I simply hope that's not true," commented Annette, as tears were in her eyes. "She's just a real sweetheart! She really deserves to live a life full of happiness. After all, we can tell how how much she's in love with Verne. Oh, she can't meet such a cruel fate!"

"Right, this can't be happening to my sweet cousin," agreed Douglas, as he seemed to be blinking back tears. "She's still too young, and I'm just very close to her. I've barely had much of a chance to know her. It hasn't even been quite two years. I simply hope that Aunt Maggie is wrong. Oh, this has to be nothing more than a dreadful dream!"

"Just calm down, everyone," suggested William, as he tried to take charge. Turning to Verne, who was crying, he added, "Try not to fret, Verne. After all, it might quite turn out to be nothing. All of you, we should just pray that my sister's health gets better!"

Tears began to roll down Marty's cheeks. While he knew that William really meant well, he also knew that his great-grandfather was rather wrong. He held Verne's hands into his, as he whispered, "Don't worry, Verne! Linda will not die! We are gonna save her!"

"Do you really mean it, Marty?" whispered Verne, as he lifted up his tear-stained face. Marty nodded, as he held Verne's hands into his. "Excuse us, everybody! We do need to look for, uh, Mr. McFly. There's something that, uh, Michael might be able to do! Of course, we..." Turning to Marty, he added, "Well, I'm real glad that you're doing this."


	15. Chapter 15

_September 10, 1905  
11:00 PM PDT_

Marty simply felt more than a little nervous, as he looked for Seamus. He glanced over at Verne, who appeared to be on edge. This was very sensitive issue, to say the least - and Marty would quite have to handle this, rather delicately. As Seamus stepped out of one of the room, Marty swallowed. This was the big moment. It was now or never.

"Uh, Seamus," whispered Marty, "since we know that you know about the... The thing is, Seamus, we'd like to... What I'm meaning to say is, Verne and I just can't stand the idea of letting Linda... In the future, they do have a way to cure your daughter's..."

"Are you certain we should do this, Mike... er, Marty?" Seamus asked, softly. "I rather would want nothing less that to save me daughter's life, of course. Still, what about... After all, what about the idea of not messing up history? The space-time continuum?"

"I don't care about that," Marty replied, insistently. "We have a time machine, and we can see how much Verne is in love with her. Furthermore, his feelings for her really do appear to be reciprocated. Anyway, I really can't... I really can't, in good conscience, just allow for her to die! I never knew the exact date that she died, so I just didn't..."

"Well, if you do insist," Seamus replied, sighing. "I can't stand to see me own daughter pass away. I've sure endured so much tragedy, in fact. Also, to be honest, I'm kind of curious to see what all the future holds. I'd actually love to see what 1987 looks like."

"Just be mindful to not look up about your own future, though," commented Marty, as he could nearly just hear Doc's voice speaking to him. "After all, Doc... the blacksmith, that is... is actually a firm believer in not knowing too much about your own destiny."

"I recall him mentioning that," Seamus replied, softly. "Granted, I sure can't stand the notion of just allowing me precious daughter to... Well, you know. Still, there is also a part of me that sure feels a certain responsibility... You have no clue of how painful it is for me to even consider... What's going to happen, after we we bring her back?"

"That's just it," Verne commented, nervously. "I sure was thinking that she could come live in 1997, with me. The thing is, I'm just in love with Linda! Even if I didn't quite care that much about her, I couldn't stand to... Oh, but we're in love! I could really feel it!"

"I quite reckon that'd be a suitable enough solution," replied Seamus, calmly. "It would be far preferable to just letting her... Still, what if she doesn't quite want to live in the future? It was hard enough for me, when I opted to leave Ireland. This would be a..."

"Well, she loves me!" insisted Verne. "After all, she was already making plans to move to San Francisco - which, of course, is where she thinks I came from. She'll quite have me! I can quite assist her, in fact, with adjusting to the future. We might even maybe visit, on a few occasions. Not too often, of course - but... Maybe every few years."

"It really wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it," added Marty. "When Doc brought Clara into the future... Well, for her, it definitely was a bit of adjusting. She's come to really the late 20th Century, though. We could see how Linda feels about it, at any rate."

"Well, I am quite receptive to the notion," agreed Seamus. "What kind of father would I be, if I didn't look after her welfare - and quite consider what's best for her. I reckon that the most viable solution would be to have her live in the future. It's just that I..."

"Yeah, we would to like to see your daughter live longer," commented Marty. "I was... We should maybe bring her to 1987, which is where I came from. I could quite offer to pay for her treatment. As for what we might tell the others, we can just... Oh, maybe just say that we're taking her to a hospital, where they have... advanced treatment."

"I do reckon we can do that," agreed Seamus. "We wouldn't even be lying. It, in fact, would be the truth. It just that the hospital happens to be in a different time period. I think we... Verne, what was it like for you - when your family moved into the future?"

"Well, I was only five," replied Verne. Marty just wasn't certain if it's be a good idea to let Seamus know about Sabrina Palmer, as well - and her magic. "I was mostly... I was excited... and awed... by the future. It quite seemed like an interesting place to live."

"I'd reckon that, from a five-year-old's perspective," mused Seamus, "many things are very intriguing. Linda isn't five, though. I just think she'd be rather... Well, I guess we should go talk to her, and see what she... I'd certainly like nothing less than to just let me daughter... To be honest, I feel so nervous about seeing what the future holds."

"I suppose I could understand that, Seamus," Marty replied, softly. He sure wondered how they'd explain everything to Linda, and how well she'd react to the very idea. "Of course, Verne and I will stick by your side. You don't have anything to worry about."

Marty glanced at Verne, who appeared to be very apprehensive. He didn't quite envy his friend's position. As far as most of the world was concerned, time travel really was impossible. He hoped that Linda would actually be receptive to moving to the future.

oooooooooo

Verne swallowed, just as he stepped into Linda's bedroom. Perhaps, he wouldn't even need to explain to Linda about time travel. If anything, he might simply be able to just use the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator on her. That might be a quick solution. Verne turned around, and mouthed the words to Marty - who simply shook his head.

"Linda, it's Verne," he commented, as he grabbed her hands. "Listen, Linda! I really do love you, and I don't want you to die. We... Michael and I... know of a... We do have a plan on how to save you. We'd, uh... Well, I think you'll be so surprised by what..."

"What is it, Verne?" asked Linda, tearfully. "What is your plan? Please tell me, Verne. I simply don't want to die. After all, Verne, I'm really in love with you - and I was hoping to be able to, one day, marry you. Please, can't you explain to me what your plan is?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you," Verne replied, sighing. He simply felt nervous. He was quite hoping to be able to just give her a little surprise. "All right, Linda, here it is. I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that Dad invented. I sure can bring you back to the year 1987. Linda, in the future, they have more advanced medicine."

"Oh, Verne," mumbled Linda, as she actually sounded stunned. Verne felt more than a little anxious. "I may be dying, Verne - but there's nothing wrong with my head. I sure don't appreciate you fibbing to me. I just can't understand how doing so will help me."

"Actually, pumpkin, he is right," Seamus commented, as he reached for his daughter's hands. "I understand that it's very hard for you to believe, but Verne does quite care about you. He doesn't want for you to die. I don't wish for that, either, sweetheart."

"But, Daddy, that can't quite be possible," Linda commented, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "At any rate, if it was rather possible to go into the future... Well, how would it be able to help me? You'd better be telling me the truth. I just, uh... I'd really like to trust you, but this... Well, this sounds unbelievable! Like this can't really be possible!"

"Well, honey, it is quite possible," Seamus replied, softly. "As your father, I would like for you to get better. Verne also really told me that... Well, Linda, he sure loves you. He wondered if you just... He suggested for you to, uh, live in the future - with him!"

"Live in the future?" exclaimed Linda, as she took a dip of water. "Well, if that actually is possible! Well, if that's where Verne came from. The thing is, I quite thought he and his older brother were... Didn't his parents marry in late 1885? If that did happen..."

"They _did_ marry in 1885," explained Verne, gently. "The thing is, my mother grew up in this time period. My father actually didn't, though. In fact, he sure won't be born for... for another fifteen years. When I was five years old, Dad quite decided that we that we should move to 1985. It's been twelve years, now. It's so hard to believe..."

"1985?" Linda asked, as she was stunned. "So, uh, you didn't move to San Francisco?" Verne shook his head, as he felt nervous. "I sure can't believe this! I've read The Time Machine, by HG Wells. It was simply a great book, of course. Still, I never thought..."

"So, Linda, we can help cure you of your cholera," continued Verne. She didn't think it was quite a good idea to tell Linda that her best friend was his grandmother. At least, not at the moment. He might explain that to her, a bit later. "Well, what do you say?"

"I would love to be cured," Linda commented, softly. "I sure would also like to live with you. Granted, I do feel a little... Well, I'm a little scared of what the future holds. Still, for you, I'd quite... It's very hard to believe that we're discussing all this. Still, I simply don't want to die. At this moment, I'm willing to do... Verne, I certainly do love you!"

"I reckon I should just let the others know that we're leaving," commented Seamus, as he stood up. "I'm not going to explain any of the, uh, time travel stuff. I'm not so sure if my wife would... Well, you know the way she can get. It's best to not involve her."

"Yeah, I simply have to say 'good bye' to mommy," Linda replied, as tears welled up in her eyes. Verne glanced at his girlfriend, and smiled. "I really, uh... Well, if it's what it takes for me to... Oh, I need some more water. I'm dreadfully thirsty. I'm feeling..."

Verne felt quite apprehensive, as he glanced between Linda and Marty. He was a little worried that the plan might fall through. He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head. He was actually about to take a big step. He quite wondered what his father would think about the whole situation. Would he actually be understanding of Verne?


	16. Chapter 16

_September 10, 1905  
11:30 AM PDT_

Linda swallowed, as she simply gazed into Verne's blue eyes. As with many people her age, she never gave very much thought to the idea that she wasn't immortal. In fact, her life was something that she came to take for granted. Never before had she quite been faced with the prospect of dying, and it scared her. She was so afraid of death.

"You're certain that, in the future, I'll be cured?" asked Linda, pleading. "Oh, Verne, it just feels so terrible, knowing that I'm dying. I mean, I'm certain that I'll go to heaven - but I still... I'll rather be leaving behind everything... and everyone... that I know."

"I can understand how scared you must feel, Linda," Verne commented, gently. "That must be quite... I'm not going to just pretend that I know what being in your situation is like. Still, I can imagine how dreadful it must be - and how scared you must feel."

"I can understand how you must feel," added Michael, softly. "Well, it wasn't quite the same thing - as I never really had a fatal illness. Still, there simply were several times - when I was, uh, shot at. There was actually a time, in fact, when I made a real foolish decision to duel somebody. On the night before the duel, I was scared. I felt as if..."

"That sounds so awful!" gasped Linda, as she stared at the person who looked almost exactly like her older brother. "Hey, Michael, as you came with Verne... Are you quite also... Well, are you also from the future? That might just explain why you look so..."

"In fact, I am," replied Michael, softly. "My name is not really Michael J Fox. It's Marty McFly. I'm really the great-grandnephew of your brother, William. That's sure why we look so much alike. I'm actually native to the year 1987. It's been about two years..."

"I'm back," called out Seamus, as he stepped back into the room. "Sarah and Abraham are here. They were horrified, when they heard the news. Anyway, I simply told your mother that we're bringing you to the hospital. She really begged to come along, but I told her that I had everything under control. Well, sweetheart, just try not to fret."

"Linda!" called out Sarah, as she ran into the room. Abraham was right behind her. As tears were streaming down her cheeks, she added, "This is quite awful, Linda! I really can't believe that... Well, I'll simply be praying for you. I just can't stand to lose you."

"Me, either," added Abraham, in a near whisper. It appeared as if he was really trying hard to not cry. "If I never see you, again... Well, Linda, I rather hope you know how much we do care about you. If it's time for you to... May the good Lord be with you."

"Aw, my poor niece!" exclaimed Uncle Angus, as he stepped into the room. "I do want to give you a hug - but with your disease..." Her uncle seemed to be trying quite hard to not cry. "Your cousin is taking this so hard. You've really been a good friend to him, since we moved to town. I sure pray that you get better. Just know that I love you."

"Thank you, everyone," Linda replied, weakly. It felt rather nice to know that she was surrounded by people who cared about her. She simply wanted to trust her father, as she was so scared of dying. "I'm, uh... I'm thirsty! I desperately need more water."

"Here's a whole canteen for you, sweetheart," called out Maggie, as she stepped into the room. "Oh, Linda, I really hope you get better. Your father told me that you were planning to move to San Francisco, after that. Well, I really wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you very much, Mommy," Linda replied, in a near whisper. She then opened up the canteen, and sure took some huge swallows. William and Douglas stepped into the room - as both of them were crying, brokenly. That just made Linda feel bad for them, as she didn't like to see anyone cry. "Will... Doug... Don't cry! It's not that hopeless!"

"I'm not so certain about that," William sobbed, as he grabbed Linda's hands. "I mean, it's just so... More than half of the people who come down with cholera... I can't quite stand the idea of losing. I remember when I was five, and you were two - and we..."

"Where's Linda going?" asked Caroline, as she stepped into the room. "Oh, I just don't want for her to... to die!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she added, "I quite hope that, wherever Daddy's taking her... Oh, Linda, I simply do hope that you live!"

"Daddy's taking her to the hospital," added Abigail, just as she and Edith stepped into the room. "He said that it's just between here and San Francisco. He said that he'll be able to catch a train. That should be a little faster than even the automobile. I'm very scared, though. Daddy says that we should try to remain positive, but I just have..."

"Oh, Linda," Caroline sobbed, as she clutched onto her handkerchief. "I really do hope that you can forgive me to all the times that we... that we really quarreled. And for all the times that I've gotten cross with you. I hope you understand that I do love you."

"I forgave you, Caroline," Linda replied, weakly, "a long time ago. You quite know that I don't keep grudges. Nobody is perfect. I really love you, Caroline. In fact, I care the world about you. Just try not to... Try not to fret. I'm scared, as well - but I really..."

"Yeah, Caroline, your sister's absolutely right," William replied, weeping - as he slipped his arm around the young girl. "Well, Linda, I'm certainly going to pray that you do get better. If you do get better, I hope you have a very safe trip to San Francisco. I sure feel sad about you leaving Hill Valley. Still, as long you survive this, I'll be real happy."

"I'll also pray that you survive, Linda," Douglas added, softly. "If you really do end up surviving, please be quite certain to visit us. You've been a rather good friend to me - and you've made me feel so welcome, since we move to Hill Valley. I love you, Linda."

"All right, everyone!" called out Seamus. "It's so great that you all care about her, but it's sure high time we bring her to the hospital. I won't be back until, uh, this evening." Reaching for his wallet, he added, "Here. How about all of you eating at Holt's Diner?"

"I suppose we could do that, honey," replied Maggie, as she grabbed at the money. "I sure wish we could all come with you, but you did mention that she'd just be better off with not having a large crowd surrounding her. I guess I can trust your judgement. Of course, I'd want what's best for our daughter. Linda, sweetheart, I really love you!"

"I sure love you, too, Mommy," Linda replied, as she her mother leave the room - with most of the others quite following behind her. Seamus, Verne, and Michael - or Marty, rather - were soon the only ones left. "So, uh, that's it? I'm heading into the future?"

Linda took another gulp of water, as her father and Verne lifted her up. She still really had a tough time with believing in the possibility of time travel, but she sure tried hard to not worry. She hoped that Verne was right, and that there really would be a cure.

oooooooooo

"So, Marty, where are we going?" asked Seamus, just as he and Verne placed Linda in the back seat of the station wagon. "Or, rather, just _when_ are we going? What I mean to ask is, to what time are we going?" With a chuckle, Seamus added, "This sure is complicated, all this time travel stuff. So, Verne, you are going to sit beside Linda?"

"That'd sure be the best plan," Marty replied, as he stepped into the driver's seat. "At any rate, we're heading to September fifth of 1987. It was rather shortly before 4:00 PM - when we left, on that date. So, I was thinking that we'd head right to 4:00 PM."

"You're very certain the hospitals would still be open, by that time?" Seamus asked, as he climbed into the front passenger seat. Marty nodded, as he managed a small smile. "Well, I'd hope the hospitals would be open all the time. I can hardly believed that..."

"We'll simply have to drive over to Hill Valley Park," explained Marty, as he started the ignition. "That way, nobody notices that we're... that we really came out of nowhere. The Tannens do continue procreating, and... Well, we sure can't trust the Tannens of 1987. Biff Tannen, the one who used to bully my father, waxes cars. Still, he sure..."

"But Tiffany is simply the only Tannen I know!" exclaimed Seamus. "I mean, ever since Buford was hanged. You simply don't mean to tell me that... Well, never mind! I guess it's best to not know a lot about the future. Well, as long as we get to the hospital."

"Don't worry, Seamus," Marty replied, as he patted his ancestor's shoulder. "It simply won't take us long. I think you'd really be amazed by how fast this sucker can go. We should be there in about, uh, no longer than twenty minutes. Just hang tight, guys."

"Try to make it quick, Marty," insisted Verne. "Her canteen is about one-third empty. I just want to... Well, I suppose we don't want to get in trouble with the law. I'm simply concerned for Linda. Her lips are already getting chapped, and her eyes look real dry. If she was crying, I don't think she's be shedding any tears. Please, Marty, I just..."

"Verne, I understand how hard this is," Seamus commented, gently. "She sure doesn't for us to be fussing over her, though. We sure need to be positive about this. Getting so negative will just make her health worse. Oh, Linda, try to think happy thoughts!"

"Sunshine. Flowers. Rainbows," Linda started to say, slowly and quietly. "Bird chirping in the air. Going for a swim in the lake. Drinking lemonade. Gazing at the stars. Making sandcastles. Watching a beautiful sunset. Spending time with friends. Verne. Verne."

"All right, everyone!" called out Marty, just as he started to hover and accelerate the station wagon. "When this sucker reaches 88 miles per hour, that is when we'll land in 1987. Just brace yourselves for temporal displacement." In a matter of moments, the station wagon broke the space-time barrier - as Seamus and Linda were so stunned.


	17. Chapter 17

_September 5, 1987  
4:00 PM PDT_

"Oh, Marty, I sure can hardly believe this," Seamus commented, as the station wagon broke the space-time barrier. "I mean, I can't quite believe that we've simply travelled through time. It feels very surreal. Granted, it does explain many things - and I'd love for our daughter to get well. She's quite precious to me, and I can't stand losing her."

"Just relax, Seamus," assured Marty, as he descended the station wagon. "I'm gonna just drive us to the hospital. It'll be much quicker - and, quite thankfully, it's right here in town. We'll have to make up identities, though, for all of you. After all, we can't..."

"Make up identities, eh?" Seamus asked, stunned. "Well, I reckon we could do that. It might feel a little queer, though. I suppose I could simply call meself Sean O'Shea. It's a combination of me father's name and me wife's maiden name. How's that sound?"

"I'd quite like to be Roisin O'Shea," added Linda, with a trace of a smile. "It's my middle name, as well as the first name of my grandmother. My father's mother, that is. I sure wish that I could've met her. Daddy quite tells me that..." As Linda looked around, she gasped, "This is the future, eh? Well, I declare! There are just so many automobiles!"

"It's not too often, actually," commented Seamus, stunned, "that I see an automobile. I rather must say, it's a pretty queer feeling - seeing so many of them. From what I've seen, the future looks to be... quite interesting. This is such an eye-opener, in fact!"

"I was just five years old," added Verne, "when I first saw the future. I can remember how impressed I simply was. I was quite happy, in fact, when Dad decided to move us here." Turning to Linda, he asked, "How are you really feeling about, uh, living here?"

"Oh, I sure reckon that it'd take some getting used to," Linda replied, quietly. "If I can be with you, though... It would be real wonderful! Oh, Verne, I sure hope that you're right! About the advances in medicine, I mean. The thing is, I'm just in so much pain. I also feel terribly thirsty. Oh, I really don't want to die! I'm only seventeen years old."

"We are almost there, Linda," called out Marty. "Just hang tight!" There was a part of him, though, that felt rather nervous. What if they were too late to save her. He just pushed the thought out, as he tried to remain optimistic. "Well, guys, I'll foot the bill."

"I guess I'll need to create an alias, as well," Verne commented, nervously. "I have an idea! I'll call myself Kurt Cobain. He's, uh... Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you. I sure do have to keep track of who everyone is. My girlfriend is Roisin O'Shea, and Sean is..."

"Just remember my middle name," suggested Linda, softly. "I guess your friend is, uh, Marty McFly. He'd be my, uh, great-grandnephew. It simply feels so queer, meeting a descendant of mine... albeit, an indirect descendant. Yet, uh, he is older than me. It'll seem so queer, living in this year." With a sudden laugh, she added, "Oh, I'm a poet!"

"Yes, you are," Verne replied, laughing. "I just realized something else. If I marry you, I'll actually end up being Marty's great-granduncle!" Leaning over, he asked, "What do you think of that, Marty? If I marry Linda, I'll actually become your great-granduncle!"

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty, as he tried to process that very idea. "Granted, you did spend your early years in the past. It just seems real strange to think that I'll, uh... that I'll have some ancestors living in the future. Indirect ancestors, of course!"

"Speaking of ancestors, I remembered something!" gasped Verne. "The 24-hour ripple effect! Granted, I'm sure that Linda will be cured within less than 24 hours. Seamus, it would quite be best - if you don't spend over 24 hours in the future. Even though you already gave to William, Marty's great-grandfather - I still think it'd be too risky to..."

"I'm not too certain I know what a 'ripple effect' is," Seamus replied, softly, "but I sure was a mite curious of just what would happen, if Will came along. In that case, do you think I should let William know about the time machine? After all, it might come in..."

"I'm not all sure about that, Seamus," replied Marty, as a wave of sadness swept over him. "I sure don't know quite how to say this, Seamus - but... Well, in the near future, a tragedy will occur in his life. I mean, your son will survive - but there actually is a..."

"I guess I shouldn't, than," Seamus replied, sighing. "The thing is, I'd really just like for all of my children to have good future. I'm simply starting to think that I was better off with... with not knowing about the time machine. At least, we'll really get to help Linda not meet an early death. Still, if something happens to William, I don't know if I can..."

"The hospital is just a block away," announced Marty, as he was more than just a little uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "Well, Seamus, I guess I really might as well just tell you! Annette dies... as she gives birth to twin girls. It'll be in about..."

"Well, it certainly is good to know that it's not..." Seamus started to say. With sudden unease, "What am I saying? I really shouldn't be so selfish as to care only about what happens to my own flesh-and-blood. The notion of Annette dying... It saddens me."

"I don't quite know what to tell you, Seamus," Marty commented, as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Tears filled Marty's eyes, as he felt so helpless. It made him feel a little devastated. "Well, here's a nice parking space. Verne, you stay here - and guard the time machine. Seamus and I will carry Linda inside. Just try to keep calm, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Verne replied, sighing. "After all, you were simply planning to have the expenses charged to you - and you're the only one here who can do it. I do wish I could sit beside my girlfriend, though." Turning to Linda, he whispered, "I love you!"

"Here, you can listen to some music," Marty suggested, as he flipped on the car radio. Fortunately, someone was simply in the middle of giving a traffic report - so there was no loud rock music to startle Seamus and Linda. "C'mon, Seamus, let's go grab Linda."

"Aye," replied Seamus, as he opened the back passenger door. Seamus then reached for Linda's torso, as Marty grabbed at her legs. "Everything will be quite fine, honey," Seamus whispered. To Verne, he called out, "I reckon we'll be heading back out, quite shortly." He closed the door, as he added, "So, Marty, this is the patient's entrance?"

"That's right," replied Marty, as he and Seamus carried Linda to the door. "I sure must warn you, Seamus. We rather do look out of place, wearing these clothes. Of course, for obvious reasons, we don't have time to change. Linda is our primary concern."

As the trio entered the building, Marty wondered what he'd say - if anyone was to ask about their attire. He sure hoped that they'd be more concerned with Linda's heath. It was a far bigger priority, after all. He sighed, as he hoped that their plan would work.

oooooooooo

Seamus felt a little nervous, as he glanced around. The hospital looked far bigger than any other hospital he saw. He was certain that it's be so easy to get lost in a place like this. Not far away, he saw something that really appeared to be elevators. There was a woman, pushing a small girl in a pram, who stepped inside. He sure was mesmerized.

He also heard some moderately loud strains of noise - which, rather vaguely, sounded like music. It really sounded a mite too noisy, though. He wasn't even certain just how to describe it. Was it actually something that Marty McFly himself enjoyed listening to?

Realizing what he came here for, he walked over to one of the windows. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Seamus asked, a little nervously. "Me name is, uh, Sean O'Shea. This is quite a... This girl is my daughter, Roisin. She's so sick. She has cholera, and she needs..."

"Cholera?" asked the secretary. "Well, Sean, you should've just called the ambulance. You really didn't have to drive her all the way over here. That's rather serious. At any rate, why don't all of you take a seat? I'll page someone, immediately. So, uh, who do I charge the bill to? I'll need your social security number, your driver's licence, or..."

"Uh, that would be me," Marty replied, as he stepped up. Seamus sure had no idea as to what the secretary was referring to. "Martin Seamus McFly." Seamus simply smiled, as he loved his descendant's middle name. "Here you are. Here is my driver's licence."

The secretary simply nodded, as she handed Marty a clipboard and a sheet of paper. Seamus sure wondered what that might be for. Seamus and Marty sat Linda down on one of the chairs. Seamus reached for the canteen, and realized that it was empty.

"I can just fill that up, Seamus," offered Marty, as he reached for the canteen. "After that, I have to fill out some paper work. I think I'm rather gonna need your help on it. You really know your daughter better than I do." Seamus swallowed, as he wondered just what all he'd have to fill out. "I'll be back. I do hope that the wait won't be long."

As if on cue, some doctors stepped into the room - as they rolled in a gurney. Seamus swallowed - as the doctors lifted up Linda, and laid her on it. Seamus quite hoped that they would be able to recover her. Just then, Marty returned - carrying the canteen.

"We don't need that, sir," replied one of the doctors, just as Marty attempted to hand Linda the canteen. Turning to Seamus, he added, "Sir, we should really be able to just have her fixed up - by about eight, this evening. There is a huge chance of survival."

"Thank you," Seamus replied, as the doctors began to roll Linda away. He simply tried to remain optimistic of his daughter's survival. Still, as the doctor didn't say that there was a complete certainty of his daughter's survival, he also felt very worried. Turning to his descendant, he asked, "Well, Marty, what all information do they need of her?"


	18. Chapter 18

_September 5, 1987  
5:15 PM PDT_

Marty felt a little nervous, as he drove to the Browns' house. He was rather uncertain of how he'd explain everything to Doc. He also was rather concerned over the idea of Linda _not_ being cured. He would feel quite responsible, if Linda actually ended up dying. He actually tried his best to remain optimistic about Linda's recovery, though.

"Our family lives here," explained Verne, as Marty pulled into the driveway. "We really have to be a bit cautious, though. My younger self is here, and he'd ... Well, he'd just be seven years old. He actually won't be going on this trip... for another ten years."

"That is simply astounding," Seamus replied, stunned. "I mean, I've been here for just a little over an hour - and I... Well, I'm still not sure that I quite understand this whole time travel stuff. I can certainly see how things have advanced. It's almost as if I..."

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?" asked Doc, as he stepped into the garage. Marty swallowed, as he felt uncertain of how he'd be able to explain everything to Doc. "What is Seamus doing here? I rather should think that the two of you would know better than to bring people into the future. The consequences of..."

"I apologize, Mr. Brown," Seamus replied, nervously. "Or Dr. Brown, I should say. It's just that... Well, me daughter came down with cholera - and Verne's very in love with him. I sort of insisted on this, actually. I couldn't bear the idea of just letting me..."

"Cholera?" gasped Doc, stunned. "Great Scott! I'm so sorry to hear about that! It'd be quite insensitive, of course, to..." Glancing at Verne, he gasped, "Did you just tell that Verne is... in love with your daughter?" Seamus nodded, with a smile. "Great Scott!"

"I sure don't see what the big deal is, Dad," protested Verne, very defensively. "After all, you actually did meet Mom in the past. In a way, Linda really comes from the same time period that I came from. I just couldn't help it, Dad! The fact is, I quite happen to be in love with her! You can't fault me for it! Don't you remember how _you_ felt?"

"You're right, Verne," Doc replied, softly. "You have to keep in mind, though, I'm really not used to the idea of you being seventeen years old. Fortunately, your mother took your younger self and Jules to the YMCA. From my perspective, you are still seven."

"I reckon time travel is even more complex than I thought," mused Seamus. "After all, if Verne here is just from ten more years into the future... At any rate, Linda is at the hospital - and Marty actually offered to pay for my daughter's medical treatment."

"There's really no need for that, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "I'll take care of the bill. If my son is in love with Linda, I have no problem with paying. It was so generous of you to offer, though." Looking around, he added, "I guess you all should quite change into some era-appropriate clothes. Seamus, you must be about the same size as Marty."

"Seamus wearing _my_ clothes?" exclaimed Marty, as he burst out laughing. "While we might be about the same size, Doc - we aren't exactly the same age. I just think it would look a little funny for him to be wearing clothes that teenagers typically wear."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "I didn't really think about that! In that case, I can..." Just then, Jennifer stepped into the garage. "Hello, Jennifer!" called out Doc. "You actually came here at about... Well, Marty came back from his time travel trip - and he just..."

"Hello, everyone!" called out Jennifer, as she looked around. As she noticed Seamus, she asked, "Who do we have here? He just looks a... Say, would that man happen to be Seamus?" Marty's ancestor nodded, as he shook Jennifer's hand. "It's very nice to see you here, even though I'm a little surprised. What brings you here, by the way?"

"It's my daughter," explained Seamus. "She has cholera, and Verne is in love with her. We brought her to the hospital, in hope that she could be cured. I was told that it just would be a few hours." With a sudden sadness, he added, "I hope that she is cured!"

"Cholera?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "That's awful! Well, I hope that she does manage to survive. It's rather..." Glancing at the blond teenager, she gasped, "Wait a minute! Are you Verne... from the future? I don't believe it! What brings you here, anyway?"

"Well, uh..." Verne replied, nervously. "I was in 1905 for such a long time, I ended up almost forgetting about my original reason for coming to _1987_. Well, Jenn, when you and Marty were eating at Francesca's Italian Diner... You really ended up leaving behind a baby dress, because you felt so insulted to receive it for a present. Your..."

"Ah, yes, that baby dress," Jennifer replied, as she frowned a little. "I suppose I quite reacted a little too strongly. I was so pissed off with my Aunt Paula, that she'd believe I was still a... Well, I guess I shouldn't gotten that mad. Did my older self really ask..."

"According to my dad, yes," replied Verne, softly. "Marlene was born, not long ago. In fact, just two weeks ago, I've seen young Marty in 1997. From _my_ perspective, I mean - back in 1997. Anyway, I'm guessing that you wanted the dress for Marlene."

"Oh, yes, I remember!" gasped Marty. "It sure feels strange to think that it was just a few hours ago, since Jenn and I ate at Francesca's Italian Diner. In that case, I guess we should rather eat somewhere else." Turning to Jennifer, he asked, "Jennifer, since Verne managed to retrieve that baby dress - should he actually leave with you here?"

"Actually, that really might not be a good idea," Jennifer replied, softly. "If you give it to me, now - well, when 1997 comes around, you'll sure have no reason to come back to this date. That could result in a time paradox. It's best that you give it to me in..."

"You're absolutely right, Jenn!" gasped Marty. "It would be best for Verne to give that dress to your 1997 self. Not only would we prevent a time paradox, but that dress will also be in better shape. It will still be fresh and new, and great for Marlene to wear."

"Hey, I didn't even think about that!" gasped Jennifer. "That would definitely be a real good reason for Verne to give it to me... in 1997! It's strange to really think of how, in less than ten years, Marlene will be born. I must say, I feel very nervous. It's not long ago, in fact, that we just moved into our apartment. Where has all the time gone?"

"This conversation feels too queer to me," Seamus commented, laughing. "Time travel actually is a real confusing concept. Well, at any rate, Linda should be about ready at about eight. Man, I sure hope they manage to cure her. I don't want for her to die."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Jennifer replied, softly. "I'm looking so forward to meeting your daughter. I guess I already did meet her, a few times. Well, why don't we go out to eat? I was thinking that, perhaps, we could go to Pizza Hut. How does that sound?"

"I'm not feeling all that hungry, right now," replied Seamus. "It was just a little before noon, in fact, when we left 1905 - and we had a very huge pancake brunch. It would be just a little after one, for me. Besides, I think it'd simply be best for us to wait until after Linda is cured. I'm certain that she'll be feeling quite hungry, once she's cured."

"You do make a good point, Seamus," agreed Marty. "It wouldn't be right for us to eat without her. Well, how about simply taking a stroll to the Courthouse Square? I'm sure that you're interested in seeing how that part of town has changed. It'll give us a..."

"I reckon we could do that," Seamus replied, smiling. "It'd rather give us a little way to pass the time, and I am quite curious. It's obvious that so many things have changed. Well, I suppose we'd better go change. Perhaps, I should just wear Marty's clothes."

"His are quite the only clothes we have," Doc replied, softly, "that are in your size. It'll just be the best we can do. At the very least, you'll be wearing clothes that aren't too outdated. Verne can just wear the clothes that he came here in, and Marty can simply wear the clothes that he wore here. As for you, Jennifer, I suppose you're just fine!"

"Well, I didn't just travel through time," Jennifer pointed out, laughing. "It's strange to think of how, just about three hours ago, Marty and I ate at Francesca's Italian Diner. For Marty, though, I guess almost a week has passed. Well, I really like Marty's idea."

"That's not as bad, though," Marty reminded Jennifer, "as when I got back from 1885 - and, a few hours later, Doc shows up. It sure turns out that he's married Clara, and has two kids. That of what _that_ was like. I managed to get used to it, though."

"That's good to hear," Doc replied, chuckling a little. "Clara might not be getting home, until later this evening. She's simply planning to take the kids to see a play adaption of The Wizard of Oz. I'd also better check up on Haven. It's very strange to think of how big she's getting. In just a little over two months, she'll be having her first birthday."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of The Wizard of Oz," Seamus replied, smiling. "The youngsters are all quite keen on the book, as well as the sequels. It's sure nice to see that it's still a real classic. Well, I certainly am looking forward to exploring more of this town."

"At least, there no risk of me running into my younger self," Verne replied, smiling. "Of course, he might not even recognize me. Still, it's just not a chance that I'd like to risk. I mean, especially with Linda being here. I can hardly wait for eight to come around."

Marty simply smiled at Verne, as he went to change his clothes. He actually wondered how Seamus might react to the broken clock tower, as well as the saloon becoming an aerobics studio. There was also the fact that the whole area was practically dead - as most of the businesses moved to the mall. Seamus might be quite dismayed with that.


	19. Chapter 19

_September 5, 1987  
6:30 PM PDT_

Marty gave Seamus a warm smile, as he felt so excited over the prospect of giving his ancestor the grand tour of the town he called "home". He has always enjoyed living in Hill Valley. However, time travel has given him a whole new appreciation for the town. It's given him the ability to see his town in ways that he never dreamed of, after all.

Of course, when Biff Tannen ruled the world, Hill Valley was a rather _unpleasant_ place to live. From time to time, he even still had nightmares about that world. It was something that quite traumatized Marty. In fact, he felt so sorry for his counterpart.

Marty glanced at Jennifer, who really seemed to be enjoying herself. He then looked at Verne, who seemed to be a little anxious. Without a doubt, he was feeling terribly worried about his girlfriend. Marty figured that the chances of Linda living was high.

"We're almost here," commented Verne, as he looked around. "Well, this will be a very enjoyable for me, as well. Within the next ten years, the Courthouse Square will quite be undergoing a few changes. Of course, it just won't be anywhere near as drastic as the changes between 1905 and now. Still, there will be several noticeable changes."

"You sure do look good, Seamus," Jennifer commented, smiling. "With the clothes that you're wearing... Well, you simply do look a lot like Marty! Well, when you were about Marty's age... Did you look a lot like him? Granted, your hair is quite reddish-brown..."

"A little bit, I reckon," replied Seamus, as he gave a small smile. "Actually, my brother looked a little more like him. It helps that I've seen Marty and my brother together. It was kind of hard to tell them apart, in fact - until you've actually heard them speak."

"Well, yeah," Jennifer replied, laughing. "Your brother has that Irish accent. I'm simply glad that we saved his life, as well as that of Juniper. I mean, I used to get rather sad - whenever I'd look at pictures of her. I'd just think of how happy she really looked, as she actually did smile in those photos. Then I'd feel... Well, never mind. Here we are!"

"So, this is the courthouse?" Seamus asked, as glanced at the historical building. "That is a very..." Just then, noticing the time on the clock, he asked, "What is this? It really can't be after ten, already. Is that clock on the wrong time, or something? After all..."

"Actually, Seamus, that clock's broken," Marty replied, quietly. "I'm sure it breaks your heart to hear this, but... Well, back in 1955, the clock was struck by lightning. In fact, it's sort of considered to be an important historical moment. Most people prefer to..."

"That is quite sad," Seamus replied, as he stared at the clock. "I remember how big of a day it was, for Mags and meself. Still, I suppose it's a good thing they didn't replace the clock." Looking behind, he read, "Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. I sure reckon this is what becomes of the Palace Saloon, eh? This place looks... I'm not certain if I..."

"The saloon was turned into a cafe by 1920," explained Marty, "due to Prohibition. It's been that way until, uh, 1975 - when they finally changed it to an Aerobics Studio. It'll become a cafe again, in about ten years. In a way, I just feel as if I've been gypped."

"Prohibition was when alcohol became illegal," explained Verne. "It lasted for almost a decade - until alcohol was, once again, permitted in the country. Now, I'm not quite a huge fan of alcohol - but I really don't believe making alcohol illegal is the way to go."

"That is quite astounding," breathed Seamus, as he looked around. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed the saloon, it's also a breeding ground for many fights to take place. It's where I nearly lost Martin, in fact. Marty and Jennifer, I guess you two were there. I think it's so... I reckon I would've been very grief-stricken, if Martin did get stabbed."

"I still feel a little gypped, though," repeated Marty. "This actually is the only time that the building is not a... not a place to eat. Of course, they do have vending machines - but that's not quite the same thing. People don't go there, just to use the vending..."

"Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean," replied Verne. "From 1975 to 1995... Well, it was the only time that the building wasn't quite a casual hang-out spot." He peered inside, as he added, "It looks as if some girls are taking aerobics lessons, right now."

"It looks like they're really get a lot of exercise," commented Seamus. Turning around, he gasped, "Statler Toyota? Well, it simply is amazing that the Statler family would still be running their business - even after over eighty years. After over a hundred years, in fact. I reckon that these folks actually take some great pride in their hometown."

"I plan to never leave Hill Valley," Marty commented, softly. "It's not that I really think Hill Valley is the centre of the world. I mean, I'm simply not that kind of person. I have a major appreciation for this town, though - especially as you and Maggie did opt..."

"Aw, I feel quite flattered," Seamus replied, laughing. "Quite often, I do wonder what my descendants will think of me. I wonder if they'd think fondly of me - or, perhaps, if they even _will_ think about me. It feels so great to know that I'm not forgotten."

"I'm simply happy to have gotten a chance to meet you," Marty replied, as he flashed his ancestor a lopsided smile. "Not too many people quite get the opportunity to meet their ancestors. I mean, I'm so glad that Doc ended up inventing the time machine. At least, it's helped me to gain a new appreciation for my hometown and my heritage."

"I'm very happy, as well," Verne replied, softly. "After all, if he didn't - then I wouldn't even be born! It's simply neat to think of how one of my close friends was actually my paternal grandmother, Sarah Lathrop. I guess she was also best friends with Linda."

"That's very awesome!" gasped Jennifer. "Come to think of it, I'm sort of beginning to regret how I declined to go on this time travel trip. I guess there's a part of me that is a little leery about time travelling. My first time travel trip wasn't all that pleasant."

"I'm almost tempted to go to the library," commented Seamus, "and look myself up. Of course, Dr. Brown did warn me about that. I guess it's better to just... I just feel very uneasy. We took Linda to the hospital - where they have advanced medical treatment for cholera. Still, I'm beginning to wonder if we just should've stayed at the hospital."

"Relax, Seamus," urged Marty, as he placed his hand on his ancestor's shoulder. "She is in great hands, after all. After all, the doctors simply know what they're doing - and they were quite confident that the treatment would work. I'm sure Linda will make it."

"I'm just quite worried," Seamus replied, as he sat on the bench. Tears simply filled his eyes, as he added, "I mean, what if Linda _doesn't_ get better? I really can't stand the idea of her..." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "She means so much to me!"

Marty placed his arm around his ancestor, as it quite bothered him to see the man cry. Tears filled his own eyes, but he tried not to cry. He decided that it was rather best to remain strong for his ancestor. He glanced over at Verne, who also really appeared as if he was just trying not to cry. He then saw that even Jennifer had tears in her eyes.

"All of you, listen to me," choked out Marty, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I am quite confident that Linda _will_ make. Nowadays, treatments for cholera really are effective. They're so effective... Well, it's quite rare for anyone to not make it."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Verne replied, softly. "I suppose the elderly... as well as those who have weak immune systems... would really be the ones most susceptible to not surviving. From what I understand, though, Linda is usually a rather healthy girl."

"Are you certain about that?" Seamus asked, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "I sure would love to believe that, of course. It's only that... Well, what the doctor told me... He seemed to imply that there was a possibility of Linda _not_ surviving, and... The idea that there even _is_ a possibility of Linda not making it... is what troubles me."

"Well, he really didn't know your daughter's health history," pointed out Marty, softly. "I quite think it's best to remain positive. If she usually is as healthy as you say she is, I'm confident that she'll make it. You should have nothing to worry about, Seamus."

"I just hope you're right, Marty," replied Seamus, as he reached for a handkerchief. "I am terribly concerned about her. When you become a father, you'll simply understand where I'm coming from. I rather can't stand the idea of losing my precious daughter."

"I'm quite sure Marty is right," Verne added, softly. "With Linda being my girlfriend, I'm just as every bit concerned about her. After all, I actually can't stand to think that our efforts to save her would be fruitless." Verne looked at his watch, as he added. "I just think it's about time for us to start heading to the hospital. We do want to be there..."

"I reckon that would be a good idea," Seamus agreed, as he stood up. "We sure don't want for poor Linda to be so confused, when she sees that... By the way, I'm really a mite curious. What's that box that Dr. Brown had, with the moving pictures on them?"

"Oh, that's a television set," explained Marty. "Also known as simply TV. It won't quite be for a few more decades, from your time. Essentially, a TV is what... Well, it's really kind of hard to explain. At any rate, Verne's right. We'd better head for the hospital."

In spite of Marty's confidence, he sure couldn't help but feel a little worried. Much of it was triggered, quite naturally, by the very fact that she originally _did_ succumb to cholera. On the other hand, Marty was quite confident that the treatment would work - as very few people have died, anyway. He could hardly wight for 8:00 PM to come.


	20. Chapter 20

_September 5, 1987  
8:00 PM PDT_

"Okay, sweetie," commented the nurse, as she helped Linda up from the bed. "You're all cured. You're as good as new!" Linda just let out a sigh of relief, as she was happy to have survived cholera. "I'll call your dad, and simply let him know that you're ready to be picked up. How about sitting in the waiting room, and just watching a little TV?"

"Yes, ma'am," Linda replied, nervously - as she followed the nurse. She simply had no idea as to what a TV was. It really was obvious that she had so much to learn. It was a great feeling, though, to know that she was still alive. For that, she was so happy.

As soon as Linda stepped into the waiting room, she noticed a rather unusual-looking box - which had rather colourful moving pictures on them. In addition, sound seemed to be coming from the box. Could that box be what a TV was? She was mesmerized.

"Linda?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up, and saw that it was Verne. Next to him was her father, Marty, and a girl who really looked to be familiar. "Oh, Linda!" gasped Verne, as he threw his arms around her. "I'm simply happy that you made it! It's quite the best news I've ever heard. Well, Linda, I take it you must be feeling real hungry."

"I am, in fact," Linda replied, as she stood up. "Oh, it's so nice to see all of you! I'm so happy to still be alive. I'll be looked forward to starting my new life with you, Verne. It sure will be scary, though." Turning to Seamus, she added, "Oh, Daddy, I'll miss you."

"I'm sure happy that you recovered, darling," replied Seamus. Just then, he picked up a magazine - as he whispered, "Michael J Fox." Showing it to Marty, he added, "I sure can't believe this! This Michael J Fox person quite looks as if he could be your... twin!"

"Yeah, a lot of people say that," Marty replied, chuckling. "It's not me, though. As far as I know, I don't even think we're related. He's just a very famous actor who looks a lot like me - which was part of why I decided to use that alias, when I was in 1905. At least, he really... The funny thing is, he's actually about seven years older than me!"

"Let me see!" called out Linda, as she looked over Marty's shoulder. She was shocked by what she saw. The young man on the cover rather did, in fact, look like Marty - as well as William. "I can't believe this! His eyes do appear to be the colour of Marty's."

"That's rather astounding," breathed Seamus, as he set the magazine back down. "Of course, my first instinct was to believe that Michael J Fox and Marty McFly really were the same person. At any rate, I suppose it's time that we really head out for dinner."

The mention of "dinner" really made Linda's stomach growl, as she was rather hungry. Now that she was finally well enough to appreciate the future technology, she was so awed by almost everything she saw - as she followed the group out of the hospital. It made Linda feel nervous, though - when some passersby were staring at her dress.

oooooooooo

"Here we are!" called out Marty, as he pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot. "This place serves my favourite kind of pizza. They also make very good bread sticks. There's this very nice lady working here, who happens to be a big fan of our band. It's really been over a year, in fact, since she started working here. At any rate, let's all head inside."

"I don't reckon I've ever really eaten pizza before," Seamus commented, as the group stepped into Pizza Hut. "I must say, though, the food smells very good. It'll be so nice to try some food of the future." Turning to Linda, he added, "Sweetie, I'll miss you."

"Table for five?" asked the waitress, as she saw the group. Marty just nodded. "Well, just come over here," she added, as she led the way, "It's sure seems strange to see that you're here with new people. You usually just come with Jennifer or your band."

"Well, I'm here!" Jennifer commented, laughing. "These are just some, uh, old friends of ours - who decided to visit town. It's been many years, since we last saw them. At any rate, we've already decided on what we wanted to eat - so we simply don't need the menus." Sitting at the table, she chuckled, "It seems as if we always get you!"

"We'd simply like to order two large pan pizzas," explained Marty. "We'll have one with beef and peppers on it, and the other with simply double cheese. Also, we want three family order of bread sticks. We'd also like three regular Pepsis, and two Diet Pepsis."

"Okay, you've got it," the waitress replied, as she began to write down the order. "No ice in the drinks, right?" Marty nodded. "I rather work the late night shift, about every Saturday - which is when you usually come in. I hope you enjoy your meal, tonight."

"Thank you, Melissa," Marty replied, as he flashed the waitress a lopsided smile. "Well, it sure feels great to be back in my old time. Seamus and Linda, you are about to have a little taste of the 1980s. The only problem is, you could actually end up just enjoying the food too much - and then we'd have a hard time getting you back to your time."

"I declare!" gasped Seamus, as he glanced around. "I never really heard music... that was this loud. Is this the music that you young ones simply listen to?" Marty, Jennifer, and Verne all nodded. "That's so astounding. I'm not certain of how you can stand it!"

"The music is quite loud," agreed Linda, nodding. "I think I can simply get used to this, though. It's nothing that I've heard before, but it sounds very energetic. It really can motivate you. I think I'm really going to enjoy living in the future, with music like this."

"You're real serious about this, Linda?" Seamus asked, shocked. Linda just nodded, as a smile spread across her face. "Well, I don't reckon that I'd ever really be able to get used to this. No offence, of course. It's just that... Well, this stuff quite sounds much like noise. This really is not my definition of music. I reckon that me wife wouldn't...."

"That's because Linda is a teenager," Verne replied, smiling. "I do think teenagers are bound to attracted to relatively loud music. I'm not meaning to say that you're old, of course. It's just... I do think Linda won't have much trouble adjusting to the future."

"I guess I can understand that, a little," Seamus replied, as his lips curved into a smile. "Well, I'm excited to try out a pizza. I really am feeling hungry, in fact. I'm certain that Linda is very hungry, having been sick for much of the... It's nice to see her healthy."

Suddenly, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News came on the jukebox. That was quite one of Marty's favourite songs, in fact. The song kind of reminded him of his first time travel adventure, when he spent a whole week in 1955 - and he quite had to work hard at making his parents fall in love. That was a rather tough week for Marty.

"I simply love this song," commented Verne, as he placed his arm around Linda. Marty was amazed to see that Linda also seemed to be enjoying the song. "It's quite nice to see that we managed to bypass the roadblock. I believe this calls for a celebration!"

"Hey, Marty, I was wondering a little something," Seamus commented, nervously. "It's really been a great pleasure, getting to know more about you. At any rate, here is my question. What do you reckon you'd do, if you ended up... also being stuck in 1885?"

"That's sure a good question, in fact," Marty replied, as he began to just think back to the great chase of last month - when Cliff Tannen actually got his hands on Doc's time machine, and just brought Jennifer into the future. In the last world that they visited, Marty's counterpart was stuck in 1885. "I can't imagine I'd be quite happy about it."

"I believe he would try to bring about advanced technology, much sooner," suggested Jennifer. "Also, I think he'd be the one to introduce CPR and the Heimlich Maneuver to everyone. By the way, those are actually two of the advanced medical treatments."

"It wouldn't be the 'punching someone in the face' kind of CPR, either," added Marty, with a laugh. As Seamus and Linda looked horrified, he added. "Sorry. Inside joke. In fact, CPR - cardiopulmonary resuscitation - really doesn't involve anything like that."

"Oh, I really should hope not," Seamus replied, making a face. Just then, Let Me Take You Home Tonight by Boston began to play. "Hey, this song really does sound familiar to me. I'm not so certain as to why, but it just seems..." Looking straight at Marty, he asked, "Do you have any idea why this would be, Marty? I simply can't figure out..."

"I played that song," Marty explained, softly. "When I was in 1895, and HG Wells and his wife were also in town... Well, we simply organized the picnic - where I was grilling some cheeseburgers. Later on, I was asked to play a song - and this was the one..."

"Hey, I remember!" gasped Linda, as a smile spread across her face. "After all, I really remember being fond of this song - and I... Well, for some time, I just kept singing the song - and I'm certain that I was driving you all crazy with it. It's strange to think..."

"I'll be darned," Seamus replied, as he shook his head. "I do hope that our food will be ready, soon. I'm feeling so hungry. Sometimes, I still feel as if I have to pinch myself - in order to make certain that this isn't simply a dream. While I've been rather intrigued with this time period, I'll be happy to go home. I'm more familiar of that era, after all."

"Here is your food," announced Melissa, as she walked up to the table. She began to set the food on the table, as she added, "Well, Marty, I simply am looking forward to coming to your next concert. I won't have to work that night. It will be awesome!"

"I'm quite glad to hear it, Melissa," Marty replied, cheerfully. As the waitress took up, he added, "Well, everyone, here we are!" Picking up his Pepsi glass, he added, "Let's have a toast, everyone - in celebration of Linda's recovery from cholera. Shall we?"

With that, everyone clanked their glasses together. This certainly was a very unusual group of people. Marty and Jennifer were sure the only people from the group of five to just be from the present. Verne was from the future, while Seamus and Linda were from the past. Linda, though, would be moving into the future. It seemed so surreal.


	21. Chapter 21

_September 5, 1987  
9:00 PM PDT_

"I must say, this pizza isn't half bad," Seamus commented, smiling. "It's not quite what I'm used to, but it is real tasty. I also like these bread sticks." With a laugh, he added, "I reckon there isn't any chance of me getting the recipe, is there? I just wonder what Mags would think about it, though. Well, this has been one rather interesting day."

"Marty!" called out a familiar feminine voice. Marty turned around, and then quite saw that it was none other than his parents. George and Lorraine both looked rather good for their ages. "Who's the man you're eating with? He looks just a little familiar to me."

"My names, uh, Sean O'Shea," Seamus replied, as he shook Lorraine's hand. "The girl is our daughter, Roisin. We, uh... We decided to swing into town, and Marty's rather been hospitable to us. I reckon that you're, uh, Marty's parents? You look so great!"

"Thank you, Sean," replied George, as he shook Seamus' hand. "I must say, I also find you to look a little familiar. I'm George McFly - and this is my wife, Lorraine. We're sure proud of our son, Marty - and we rather wish him a happy future. Your daughter looks very nice, as well. Y'know, she simply looks a lot like our daughter. Her name's Linda."

"That is, uh, quite lovely," Seamus replied, softly. "Well, it's so nice to be able to meet some of Marty's folks. Well, I hope that the two of you enjoy your dinner." As George and Lorraine walked off, he added, "Well, Marty, your mother does look a lot like..."

"Maggie?" Marty asked, smiling. Seamus just nodded. "That is sort of a coincidence, I'll admit. I mean, I actually have noticed the similarity of appearance. Still, I'm quite sure that she's of no relation. After all, they rather don't seem to have any Irish in them."

"I reckon not, then," Seamus replied, softly. "It rather must be like how that Michael J Fox actor isn't related to us. What about George, your father? He sure didn't seem to look much like... Well, he looks a little like Annette. He actually must have some of her genes in him. Perhaps, not Annette herself - but I saw some pictures of her father."

"I don't know if I should quite be telling you this," Marty explained, nervously, "but my father actually bears a strong resemblance to his father. In fact, Arthur will be born in about three years. I think William's appearances skipped my father and grandfather. I think it's a little... Ironically enough, some people believe I look more like my mother."

"This is such good pizza," Linda commented, smiling. "I really hope they still have pizza by 1997." Turning to Marty, she asked, "Your sister's name really is also Linda?" Marty nodded, as a smile spread across his face. "Apparently, I look a lot like her. I just..."

"By the way, Marty," Lorraine added, as she walked back to the table, "just remember to stop over by our place, later tonight. As much as your father and I do enjoy having more time to spend together... just him and me... the house just seems quite empty."

"Jennifer and I will definitely be coming over," Marty replied, as he gave his parents a warm smile. Turning to Seamus, he added, "It's rather been about two months, now - since Jenn and I moved out. Mom and Dad really had a tough time with that, in fact."

"I can understand where your parents are coming from," Seamus replied, softly. "I've felt much of the same way, when Will decided to move out. Mags had an even harder time with letting go, as she got nearly hysterical." Turning to Linda, he added, "It's so hard to believe that you're about to do the same, Linda. I do wish you well, though."

"It probably doesn't help, Seamus," pointed out Verne, "that Linda will also be moving to a different time period. William, at least, stayed in the year 1905. I believe we can arrange for a few visits. Perhaps, in about three years, we could come for a visit."

"That really would be wonderful," Seamus replied, softly. "I just wish we could also do something for Annette. Well, I reckon we'll actually have to accept the fact that some things cannot be changed. At least, when Annette dies, her soul will be in heaven."

oooooooooo

"Here we are, guys!" called out Marty, as he stepped into the garage. "We're at Doc's house! I wonder how he's doing with fixing the DeLorean. I can imagine that you must be feeling just a little anxious to return to 1997, Verne." Doc stepped into the garage, with Einstein right behind him. "Hello, Doc!" Patting Einstein's head, he added, "Einie!"

"Einstein!" called out Verne, as he patted the sheepdog's head. "It's quite good to see you, again." Turning to Seamus and Linda, he added, "The two of you might rather be able to remember Einie. He did spend a couple of months in the past, as we were..."

"Howdy, Einstein," Seamus greeted, as he rubbed the dog's head. "In fact, I really do remember him. He was a real friendly dog, and he got along great with my Jack. Now, I feel sad about Jack having passed away. Einstein is the name of a scientist, right?"

"That's correct," Doc replied, smiling. "He was really a fine fellow. I even had a chance to meet him, when I was working on the Manhattan project. I sure wasn't very thrilled about the project, but I really was so tired of the anti-German sentiment. At least, I'm happy to have gotten to meet Albert Einstein - so... I got something out of the deal."

"It feels quite good to meet you, Einstein," Linda commented. She giggled, as the dog started licking her. "Oh, Einie, quit that!" Turning to Seamus, she added, "Oh, Daddy, I also miss Jack. I think Einstein even remembers me, even though I'm a little older."

"Aye, he was a great fellow," Seamus replied, with a small smile. To Doc, he added, "I won't even ask what the Manhattan project is. It must've really felt good, though - to be able to meet your hero, Albert Einstein. Just like the way you also met HG Wells."

"I didn't have to travel through time, though," Doc pointed out. "In fact, at the time, I really wasn't certain if time travel was even possible. After all, that was before I came up with the idea for the flux capacitor. I might be able to meet Jules Verne, yet. I was considering the idea of just setting out to meet him, but he might think I'm a stalker."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good," agreed Verne, nodding. "Well, Dad, I'm pretty nervous of how your older self would react to Linda. I quite wonder if he'd remember us having this conversation, right away. At any rate, it looks like it's getting to be kind of late. In fact, I'm feeling a little exhausted - even if we actually left 1905 a little before noon."

"Well, Verne," Doc commented, smiling, "the DeLorean is all fixed up. I guess you can, uh, go back to 1997 - and bring Linda with you. As strange as it sure feels to say this, I'm going to miss you. Of course, your younger self will still be around. Still, it just..."

"I sure understand what you mean, Dad," Verne replied, softly. "I'm also going to miss you - but, of course, I'll actually be happy to see your older self." Turning to Linda, he asked, "So, Linda, are you feeling a little nervous?" Linda nodded. "I'll help you out."

"Well, I do feel just a little nervous about living in the future," admitted Linda. Turning to Seamus, she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Daddy, I sure am going to miss you! I'm quite going to miss everyone. Tell the rest of my family, and all of my friends, that I wish them well. Let them know that I appreciate their concern, and that I'm well."

"I'll do that, sweetheart," Seamus replied, as he returned the hug. "Remember to visit us. I understand that you can't come, too often - as it'd really be a huge strain on the space-time continuum. How would three years sound? That'd be about, uh, 1908."

"Yeah, Seamus, I think we can do that," agreed Verne. "Just remember, after the San Francisco earthquake of next year... Well, Linda and I decide to move to Australia. At least, that'd be the best way of explaining why we... why we can't visit, too often."

"I'll be certain to do that, then," Seamus agreed, sighing. "The thing, I'm simply not so used to lying - and, in fact, I actually can't stand to be lied to. Still, I can't exactly just tell everyone that my daughter went to the future. After all, people would really think that I'm crazy, and I... Also, if anyone _did_ believe me, that could be dangerous."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marty replied, shuddering. "Not only would it be quite risky on the space-time continuum, but just imagine what the world might be like... if everyone and their dog had a time machine. It just wouldn't be a pretty sight, to say the least."

"Einie was the first time traveller," Doc pointed out, laughing. "Well, I'm actually going to miss all of you. It's real good to see that Linda's recovered. It's really a shame that Clara missed everything, though. Marty, why don't you take Seamus back to 1905?"

"Will do, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "I might as well just take the DeLorean, since the older DeLorean is fixed." Turning to his ancestor, he asked, "Seamus, would you really mind if I drop you off in Hill Valley Park? I mean, I can drive you back to your house - if you'd really like me to. It's just that... Well, that might be too risky for me to drive..."

"That would be fine with me," Seamus replied, smiling. "It was a real nice day out, and I could use the fresh air." Turning to Linda, he hugged her. "Well, honey, I quite hope you enjoy your new life. The house sure won't be the same without you. I love you!"

"I really love you, too, Daddy," Linda replied, as she gave her father a tight squeeze. Turning to Verne, he added, "Well, Verne, I suppose it simply is about high time for us to head off to 1997. It really do wonder how much 1997 will be different from 1987."

"Well, Seamus, it's sure time to bring you back home," suggested Marty, as he opened the DeLorean doors. As he stepped inside, he added, "I think we should just bring you back at about, uh, noon - on the very same day that you left. I guess that'd simply be on, um, the tenth of September." Seamus nodded, as Marty set the destination time.


	22. Chapter 22

_September 10, 1905  
12:00 PM PDT_

"I guess this is it, Marty," Seamus commented, as he hugged his descendant. "You did mention that you'll be here by 1925 and 1937. It's simply a shame that I won't be able to... Well, you have a very good life - and I do hope that my daughter is enjoying her new life in... I guess you won't be coming along, and Verne and Linda come back..."

"Probably not," Marty replied, softly. "I myself will be ten years older, when I catch up to Verne and Linda. If I actually do end up joining them, I'll probably end up going with my 'Rhett Eastwood' alias. On the other hand, though, it might be better to just let..."

"Well, Marty, I will quite miss you," Seamus commented, as he stepped out of the time machine. "It's really been an interesting experience. I'm so glad that my daughter was cured, even if she actually is staying in the future. Farewell, Marty - and godspeed!"

Marty flashed Seamus a lopsided smile, and waved to him. Seamus then waved back, as Marty closed the door. Tears filled Seamus' eyes, as he sure thought of how much he'd miss the young lad - as well as his daughter. He'd also miss Verne. It was quite a bittersweet feeling, as he watched his descendant take off. He tried hard to not cry.

Seamus kept his eye on the futuristic vehicle, as it began to lift off from the ground. It really was tough to imagine that his descendant wouldn't be born, until sometime after he died. He actually came to develop a certain affection for the spirited young man.

He watched, as the time machine simply gave off three loud booms - before taking off for 1987. A pair of fire trails was left behind, which simply mesmerized Seamus. Within just a matter of seconds, the fire trails also disappeared. Marty was here no longer.

He began to wish that Dr. Brown had given him his own time machine. That way, he'd rather have the ability to visit Linda, whenever he wished. Of course, he hadn't even thought to ask the former blacksmith about it - as he didn't think it'd be polite. He had a feeling that Dr. Brown would decline the request, considering it to be dangerous.

As Seamus looked around, he thought of what a nice day it was. The sun was shining, quite brightly - and the birds were chirping, quite cheerfully. Seamus just didn't feel so cheerful, though. He felt such longing for the girl that he knew for seventeen years.

"I love you, Linda," whispered Seamus, as he looked up into the crowds. He noticed a young brunette walking by. For a brief moment, he thought that the girl was Linda. It made Seamus' heart jolt, a little. He then noticed that the girl's face looked different.

Seamus leaned against one of the trees, as he allowed the tears to flow. He began to felt a sense of loneliness, for both his daughter and and his great-great-grandson. Of course, he was rather glad that his daughter managed to survive cholera. Still, he felt a deep hole inside of himself. He slumped to the ground, as he actually began to sob.

oooooooooo

Seamus took in a deep breath, as he stepped onto his farm. He certainly was going to miss Linda. He tried to be happy for his daughter, but he couldn't stop thinking of how she was gone from 1905. He tried to think of what he would really tell his wife, as well as the other children. For all intents and purposes, Linda might as well just be dead.

"Seamus!" called out a familiar voice. He looked up, and saw that his wife was running towards him. He swallowed, as he really felt nervous. "Seamus!" repeated Maggie, as she threw her arms around her husband. "How is our Linda doing? Did she survive?"

"Aye," repeated Seamus, as he gave a small smile. "Our Linda's been restored to good health. She's on her way to San Francisco, now - with Verne Brown. Mags, it's actually going to seem lonely. First, William - and, now, Linda. Caroline will probably be next."

"Caroline is only fourteen years old, Seamus," Maggie pointed out. "I do think she'll be around for a few more years. At any rate, San Francisco isn't quite too far from here. I'm rather certain that our Linda will be able to visit us, from time to time. I mean, with these newfangled automobiles... Well, those things actually tend to go pretty fast."

"You're quite right, Mags," Seamus replied, as he and his wife stepped into the house. That was just where the "San Francisco earthquake" cover story would simply come in handy. If only his daughter _did_ just move to San Francisco. "I could use a nap."

"A nap?" Maggie asked, as she took a close look at her husband. "I daresay you quite do look a little tired. I reckon that concern for our daughter has rather taken a lot out of you. Well, I'm happy that our daughter lives. I just wish that I had a chance to..."

"Right, Mags," whispered Seamus, as he gave his wife a kiss. He simply thought about how, when he left 1987, it was already close to ten at night. He really spent about six hours in the future. "At any rate, I sure reckon I should just let the children know that Linda has recovered. She might not living with us, anymore - but, at least, she has..."

"Linda has recovered, Daddy?" asked Caroline, as she stepped into the kitchen. Edith, Abigail, William, and Annette were all behind her. "This is such great news! I was quite worried that..." In a quieter voice, she added, "Daddy, Linda longer lives with us?"

"I guess not," Annette replied, softly. "I really do wish she would've stayed here in Hill Valley, though. This is really a nice town, and I'm simply not all too keen on big cities. I guess we should respect her decision, though. She has her own life to live, after all."

"Aye, she no longer is a little girl," replied Seamus, with a wistful sigh. "Far be it for us to be rather critical of her choices. After all, when your mother and I decided to leave Ireland... Well, your mother's folks weren't quite so thrilled about it - to say the least. In fact, they were threatening me - and they... I don't wish to repeat that mistake."

Seamus swallowed, as his eyes fell on William. Other than his brown eyes, William sure bore a strong resemblance to Marty. William actually would, someday, become Marty's great-grandfather. Still, George didn't appear to look that much like William or Marty.

"Are everything all right, Daddy?" William asked, with concern. Almost as if by impulse, Seamus threw his arms around his son. He wished so much to simply be able to explain everything to William. "That was unexpected," mumbled William. "Is everything fine?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, Marty," replied Seamus, replied. Then realizing his slip of the tongue, he added, "I mean, William. It's really been... Sometimes, Will, I just miss having you in the house. It's not quite going to be the same, not having Linda around - or even living in Hill Valley. At least, she actually survived her battle with cholera."

"Marty?" William asked, confused. "I know that I look a lot like Uncle Martin, but... You should take a nap, Daddy. As your son, I am rather concerned about you. I think that you've been through a lot. I'll see to it that the girls are quiet, so that you can sleep."

"Thank you so much, Will," Seamus replied, as he looked straight into his son's eyes. It sure was one thing that he loved about William. His son has always been sensitive and caring. In fact, all of his children were empathetic people. "Children, I love all of you."

Seamus sighed, as he headed off for his bedroom. Three years was going to be a long time to wait. He quite began to wonder if he should just tell his wife the truth. Without any proof, though, his wife sure might believe that he was crazy - not to mention, she might believe that their daughter surviving the battle with cholera was actually a lie.

As Seamus changed out of his clothes, he thought of how tired he simply was. In fact, he might actually end up sleeping for several hours. He hoped that his daughter would remember to visit him. The truth was, the concept of time travel was still so confusing.

"Honey?" called out Maggie, as she entered the bedroom. "Seamus, you really do look exhausted." Throwing her arms around Seamus, she added, "At any rate, Angus sure offered to take care of your farm duties. I did send all the children outside, so you..."

"Thank you, Mags," Seamus replied, as he crawled into bed. "It feels quite strange to think of how time flies. One day, _all_ of our children will be out of the house. That just makes me feel rather... I remember the day that we set off to leave Ireland. We were so young and energetic, and we had a whole life to look forward to. We just..."

"Just relax, Seamus," whispered Maggie, as she gave her husband a back rub. "We're really not old, yet. I sure understand how you feel. In fact, when William was the one moving out... Well, I was the one not taking it too well. I did get used to it, though."

"I reckon we can look forward to being grandparents," Seamus replied, sighing. "We'll have a grandson quite soon, in fact. Annette is pregnant, and we... It'll just feel nice to have small children in the house, once again. I wonder what the baby will be like."

"I'm really looking forward to being a grandma," Maggie commented, as a smile spread her face. "I'm looking forward to being able to knit sweaters for for our grandchildren, and to bake cookies with them. Oh, Seamus, I sure wonder what the new baby will be like." Kissing Seamus on the cheek, she added, "Rest well, honey. I really love you."

"I really love you, too, Mags," Seamus replied, as he watched his wife leave the room. He then closed his eyes, as he tried to get some much needed sleep. It felt quite good to be back home. He smiled, as he knew that he still had so much to look forward to.

Granted, Seamus missed Linda. Still, he certainly wished for his daughter to be happy. Perhaps, he could write some letters for Linda. He could then hide the letters - where, sometime in the future, Linda would be able to read them. That might be able to work.


	23. Chapter 23

_September 5, 1987  
10:04 PM PDT_

Marty sighed, as the DeLorean broke the space-time barrier. It felt so nice to be back home. He'd rather miss the teenage Verne, even if his younger self was also very fun to be around. He'd also miss Seamus, along with Linda and everyone else. It felt very good, though, to know that they simply managed to save his great-grandaunt's life.

As Marty drive home, he wondered if his sister would still have the same name. In the original timeline, his sister was named after the girl who died of cholera. He felt rather nervous, as he wondered how much he changed. He hoped that it wasn't too drastic.

He thoughts turned to Jennifer, as he started to ponder over how just much he cared for her. He recalled how devastated he really felt, when Jennifer had been kidnapped by Cliff. I realized that Verne must've felt the same way, when Linda became so sick.

Marty smiled, when he saw that Jennifer was sitting at the picnic table. He thought of Linda, and wondered just how well she was adjusting to 1997. For that matter, Marty wondered just how well _he_ would be able to adjust to 1997. Granted, it was only ten years away - and Marty did spend some time in that year. Still, it was the future.

"Marty!" called out Jennifer, as he stepped out of the car. "Well, it certainly has been one adventurous afternoon. It's simply strange to think of how Verne ended up being so much like his father. I really do wonder how Linda will take to living in the future."

"She said that she'll be changing her name to Linda O'Shea," explained Marty. "I really do think it's a good idea. It certainly would make thing less complicated for me. One of these days, I might tell my parents everything. For now, though, I'm not so sure if..."

"You're back, Marty!" called out Doc, as he ran outside. "I think that the wife and kids will be back, pretty soon. I'm sure not one to keep secrets from my wife - so I guess I rather should explain to her about what happened. Verne, on the other hand... Well, it's best that he not knows. At seven years old, he's too young to have a girlfriend."

"That a good point, Doc," Marty replied, laughing. "I can remember being seven years old - and I told Jennifer that I rather hoped to meet a girl like her, someday. That was when Jenn and I went back to the year 1975. My younger self actually had no idea."

"Oh, I remember that," Jennifer replied, as a smile spread across her face. "You were such a cute little boy. In Verne's case, though... Well, he knows about time travel. At least, he'd be more likely to recognize his older self. That simply could be a disaster."

"Well, Jenn," suggested Marty, "how about just heading over to my parents place, for a little while. I did promise them that I'd come to visit, this evening. As much as I really enjoy living with you... In all honesty, it still feels strange to think of how I... how I no longer live with them. The thing is, my bedroom is now converted into a guest room."

"It really is sad," Jennifer agreed, pensively. "Whenever I look into the room that you used to sleep in, all traces of... of _you_... are pretty well gone. Even the bed has been replaced. Well, anyhow, I suppose that's a part of what moving on is all about."

"We're back!" called out Clara, as she stepped into the house. Jules and Verne simply looked to be excited, as they skipped in behind her. "Well, I didn't quite expect for us to return so late. The play was rather long. Well, kids, you both get ready for bed."

Marty simply smiled, as he watched Jules and Verne head upstairs. It sure felt strange to think of how small Verne looked, after having spent nearly a week with the teenage version of him. Of course, he felt so happy to be back in his own time. Still, he actually missed everyone he knew in 1905. He then wondered how Linda would take to 1997.

"I'm sure that the kids are simply happy about staying up past their bedtime," Jennifer commented, laughing. "Of course, when I was their age, I used to feel the same way. It's strange to think of how much... Sometimes, it's hard to believe that I'm an adult."

"Same here, Jennifer," Marty replied, as he gave his girlfriend a peck. "Well, Jenn and I are going to head for my parents' house. We'll be over, tomorrow afternoon. It sure was such an eventful day." Turning to Jennifer, he whispered, "It's a lovely evening."

Marty slipped his arm around Jennifer, as the couple stepped out of the house. It was a very bright and starry evening, and the temperature simply felt perfect. He thought about Verne - and how strange it would quite feel, to actually go back to regarding his young friend as a seven-year-old boy. It sure was one of the wonders of time travel.

oooooooooo

"Here we are, Jenn," whispered Marty, as they reached his parents home. "Y'know, it can be so tough for me to... to not think of this place as 'home'. When you quite think about it, this was my home... from the day I was born. I have do a tendency, in fact, to write the wrong address on any forms I have to fill out. It's really such a big step."

"I can understand that, Marty," Jennifer replied, as they walked up to the house. "It's sure tough for me, as well. What will _really_ be tough for me, though, is when you and I tie the knot... and I end up changing your last name. That will be quite major."

"Of course, Jenn, you have the option of _not_ take my name," Marty pointed out, softly. "I guess it's something you want to do though, though." Jennifer gave Marty a big smile. Peeking into the living room, he whispered, "Dad... Linda... photo album."

"... and this is the girl your mother and I named you after," George was explaining. "It simply is interesting, how you grew to look so much like her. She was quite sick, as she came down with cholera. She sure did manage to recover, though. She then moved to San Francisco - to marry this young man. Verne, I think, was his name. It was then..."

"Yeah, she _does_ look a lot like me," Linda agreed, as she was awed. "She looks a little thinner, though. I sure like how she has her hair in these curls. So, after the San Francisco earthquake, she and Verne actually decided that they'd move to Australia."

"That they did," replied George. "Due to limited connections of the time, they actually weren't able to visit too often. I'm sure that it really must've been hard on the rest of the family. Still, I'm happy that that your namesake was able to live out her dreams."

"Whoa! I guess she can't get enough of that story," Marty whispered, laughing. "The ripple effect hasn't really caught up, yet - but I'm sure that, soon enough, I'll actually come to remember this new timeline. I just don't think too much has changed, and my sister still has the same name. After all, it appears as if the only difference is that..."

"... your great-grandaunt didn't die of cholera," Jennifer finished, smiling. "That simply isn't too bad, considering... Well, I guess we'd better..." Looking up, she added, "How are you doing, Mrs. McFly? It certainly was great to see the two of you at Pizza Hut."

"Well, George and I do both love pizza," Lorraine replied, laughing. "As much as I'm so happy for the two of you... Well, the 'empty nest syndrome' is so hard to cope with. I still remember the day that you were born, in fact. It seems like almost yesterday."

"Yeah, Mom, I understand," Marty replied, as he hugged his mother. "It might be hard for you to believe this, but... Well, the truth is, I sort of miss living at home. In fact, it just... Don't get me wrong, Mom! I'm quite happy to be living with Jennifer! Still, there is a part of me that... In some ways, I sort of do miss being a child. It just seems..."

"Oh, hon, you'll always be _my_ child," replied Lorraine, just as she threw her arms Marty. "It is getting a little late. If you'd like to, we really could watch a movie. I have some ice cream in the freezer, and I... Speaking of movies, I have big news for you!"

"What is it, Mom?" Marty asked, excitedly. "Is it about Dad? I remember you telling me that Universal Studios might end up doing a film for A Match Made In Space. I think it's so awesome! If that's true, I'll definitely look forward to watching it. Is that it, Mom?"

"That's it, honey," Lorraine replied, as she kissed Marty. "From the sound of it, it looks as if it might be out in about two years. Perhaps, even less. This is rather great news, and your father is very happy about it. I really hope that the directors just try to stick as close to the book as possible. I simply hope that the movie does the book justice."

"That's wonderful, Mom!" gushed Marty. "That's great! Well, for tonight, I was simply thinking that we should watch Mind Warped. It's really a good movie, and Todd Krebs really is a lot like me. I mean, in that he has a real passion for music - and he quite..."

"I'm sure we can do that, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "It simply is wonderful how you decided to come over. I remember how my own parents acted, when I decided to leave their house. Even my father seemed to have a hard time with letting me go."

"Oh, hi, son," called out George, as he stepped into the kitchen. "Well, I suppose your mother already told you about the news. I'm sure excited. It just looks as if they even have a few actors picked out: Crispin Glover as Jordan, and Lea Thompson as Laura. I wonder who they'll be casting in the role of Kosh Conad. This certainly is a huge thrill."

"I'm so happy for you, Mr. McFly," Jennifer gushed, smiling. "Two years is going to be a long time to wait, though. Well, I guess we really shouldn't try to rush time. In fact, we were just talking about how fast time seems to fly. Marty and I are adults, now."

Marty smiled, as he followed Jennifer and his parents to the living room. Sometimes, it did seem as if adulthood could be a little stressful. Still, Marty knew that he simply had a whole life ahead of him. In about ten years, he'd catch up with Verne and Linda.


	24. Chapter 24

_September 5, 1997  
2:00 PM PDT_

"Here we are, Linda," called out Verne, as the DeLorean broke the space-time barrier. "Welcome to 1997." When he really noticed the look of anxiety on his girlfriend's face, he added, "Just relax, Linda. Everything will be just all right. The rest of my family are living here, as well Marty and Jennifer. Marty is currently on a concert tour, though."

"It'll be so nice, living with you," Linda replied, softly. "I'm going to miss Daddy, though - as well as the rest of my family. It sure makes me feel sad, in fact, to think that most everyone I know will be dead. Well, in about three years, we can go visit my family."

"That's right, Linda," agreed Verne. "Haven, the youngest in our family, really doesn't know about time travel. Therefore, we can't just tell her that you're from the past. At least, we'll have to think of cover story for you - for those who are not in the know."

"Well, my new name will be Linda O'Shea," suggested Verne's girlfriend. "That was my mother's maiden name. We could say that I'm really from San Francisco. Pretty much, that would simply be the opposite of my cover story for leaving 1905. I guess it might be risky for me to be Linda McFly. At least, my first name will remain being the same."

"Yeah, it's rather best to not go with McFly," agreed Verne. "Otherwise, everyone will be asking if you're related to Marty - and the rest of the McFly family simply are not in the know. I'm pretty sure that Linda O'Shea will be fine, though. We're almost home."

"This certainly doesn't look too different from 1987," Linda commented, as she looked around. "Oh, a few things really look different. Still, it's certainly not as drastic as the changes between... between 1905 and 1987. I'm actually skipping over 92 years!"

"Yeah, you do have a lot of catching up to do," Verne replied, laughing. "The first item of business... We'll have to buy you some clothes - so that you can fit in. I could even give you a tour, later tonight. It's only two, right now. I figured that it'd really be best return at about the same time that I left - in case anything happened, while I was..."

"I guess that would make sense," Linda replied, softly. "Well, why don't we head over to the Courthouse Square. I'd rather curious to see how that place looks. It's simply a shame, though, about the clock tower. When exactly did that clock... stop running?"

"November twelfth of 1955," replied Verne. "At 10:04 PM. It a real well-known event. Mayor Goldie Wilson keeps wanting to just replace that clock, and... Well, there are a group of people here... who'd really prefer to keep the clock the way it is. It's just..."

"So, Verne, lightning was what actually struck the clock tower?" asked Linda, as a look of sadness crept over her. Verne nodded, as he began to ponder over just which side of the clock tower issue Linda would be on. "That's really... Well, I don't see why they can't fix the clock. Also, I'm quite worried about what everyone here will think of me."

"Soon, I'll introduce you to my friends," Verne explained, with a warm smile. "I'm quite sure they'll like you. They're very nice. My brother is engaged... to a girl named Patti. In fact, in just two weeks, they'll be tying the knot. I can hardly believe it's so close."

"Jules would be nineteen, right?" Linda asked, excitedly. "That's really how old William was, when he and Annette got married. It's quite a shame that I won't be able to see their baby. I was looking forward to that, in fact. Well, I guess it's not a... big deal."

"It's simply for the best, Linda," Verne replied, as he patted her arm. "Well, I suppose Dad will insist on sending you to school. Most of the kids really aren't too bad. Still, I'd be quite careful around Rajan Unger. He's sort of like the Charlie Needles of our time. He never took so kindly to Jules or myself. When he finds out that you're with me..."

"So, in other words, this Rajan Unger is a real bully," Linda commented, shuddering. "I suppose there's one of those in just about every time. Well, if your father just lets me live with you... I'll really be surrounded by people who know about my... my position."

"I have a feeling that Dad won't object," commented Verne, softly. "I sure don't know of where else you could live. It's not as if you really have the means to rent your own apartment, and there's so much that you still need to learn. I think he'll understand."

Linda just smiled at Verne, which made him feel a little more at ease. He then decided to drive around town, as he knew how curious his girlfriend was. He really thought of stopping by Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe, then he decided against it. That might cause Linda some discomfort, as she wasn't quite dressed for the time period.

oooooooooo

"Here we are, Linda," commented Verne, as he pulled into the garage. "We still live in the same house, ten years later." Linda felt rather nervous, as she looked around. It was definitely going to be a big change for her. "Well, just relax. I rather understand how you must be feeling. I once was in that same situation, back when I was five."

"Hello, Verne!" called out Doc, as he stepped into the garage. "You're back!" Glancing at Linda, she asked, "Well, Verne, who's that girl?" With a look of sudden recognition, he gasped, "Great Scott! That's Linda McFly! The daughter of Seamus and Maggie!"

"That's right," Verne replied, somewhat nervously. "Except... it's now Linda O'Shea! It would be best to have her use a different last name, after all. Anyway, Dad, I'm quite in love with her. I'm glad that she's cured, and I suppose it's best for her to live here."

"Yeah, but just where is she going to live?" asked Doc, stunned. He looked around, as he added, "Well, I guess she can live here. I mean, the only other viable option would be for her to live with Marty and Jennifer - which might not be such a great idea. We'll be able to make some room for her. We need to think of we're going to tell Haven."

"I'm so glad you're fine with the idea, Dad," Verne replied, smiling. "Perhaps, she could sleep in Jules' old bedroom." Turning to Linda, he added, "Linda, let's go inside. I really am feeling thirsty. There should be some Pepsis in the refrigerator. You want one?"

"That would be great," Linda replied, excitedly. "Especially since I know how it feels to be extremely thirsty. It simply was about the worst..." As she and Verne stepped into the living room, she asked Verne, "The box right in the front... Is that what a TV is?"

"That's right," Verne replied, laughing. "Oh, Linda, I really have a lot to show you. We have something that's very similar to a TV, called a computer. I really think you'll come to enjoy it. I also want to introduce you to a little something, called video games. Just wait over here, while I go get the Pepsis. I'm not a shopping kind of person, but I..."

"Linda!" called out Jules, as he ran into the living room. "Wow! You look very... I think I was only nine years old, when I last saw you. After all, it was a little over a hundred years ago - and HG Wells was in town. Well, I sure hope you come to like the future."

"Thank you so much, Jules," Linda replied, softly. "I suppose I can get used to life like this, in fact. Still, I'll just miss everyone. It'll feel quite nice, though, being with Verne. He's such a sweet man, and I'm looking quite forward to starting a new life with him."

"Oh, who's that?" asked the young brunette, as she stared at Linda. The girl looked to be around ten years old. "I don't think I've ever seen you. My name is Haven Brown. I was simply born on November 12, the very same day as the clock tower was struck by lightning. In fact, I was even born at the same time. Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name is Linda O'Shea," replied the newcomer, as she shook the young girl's hand. It was going to take some time, in fact, to get used to her new name. "I'm in love with Verne. I came from, uh, San Francisco. I must say, I really love it here in Hill Valley!"

"It's sure great to meet you, Linda," Haven replied, smiling. Linda was amazed by how much Haven rather took after her mother. She looked up, as she saw an older woman enter the room. The woman looked so familiar. "Jennifer, I'll go grab Marly for you."

"Oh, hello!" gushed Jennifer, as she ran to hug Linda. "It's been such a long time. You probably remember spending time with me, just a few hours ago. It's strange to really think of how much things have simply changed, within the past ten years. Marty and I are married, for one - and we sure have a beautiful baby daughter, named Marlene."

"Hey, speaking of which," Verne replied, nodding, "I did manage to retrieve that baby dress." He handed the dress to Jennifer, as he added, "Well, we sure should see how the dress looks on Marlene. It looks so beautiful, in fact. I'm sure Marly will look so..."

"I just shouldn't've been so hard on my aunt," Jennifer replied, sighing. "Thank you so much, Verne. I'm so glad that you were able to pick it up. I'm simply also glad that you opted to wait until now, so that it's in nice condition for our Marly. I do appreciate it!"

"Here is Marly," called out Haven, as she simply returned with the baby. "She isn't two weeks old, yet," she added, turning to Linda. "I quite wonder what it might be like, for her to grow up with a rock star dad. I figure it'd be the pits, having your dad spending so much time on the road. In a way, I'm pretty glad that my father isn't a rock star."

"Oh, it won't always be that way," replied Jennifer, smiling. "Just recently, in fact, we talked about this - and he simply mentioned that he wouldn't tour quite so much, once we have children. He has a major desire to be a stable father figure for our children."

Linda smiled, as she thought of her own father - and how he was always a supportive parent. She was certain that Verne would also make a good father. She simply turned to Verne, as she gave him a kiss. She hoped that she would become a good mother.


	25. Chapter 25

_September 12, 1997  
1:00 PM PDT_

Within the past week, Linda O'Shea - formerly Linda McFly - had managed to adjust so well to 1997. As she met Verne's friends, they were all quite warm and friendly to her. Still, she really felt nervous about attending school. She felt rather intimidated by how big the high school was. She was so used to a smaller school, with only a few rooms.

While, at first, she felt more than a little nervous - she came to appreciate the idea of wearing trousers, as a woman. She sure also came to enjoy the futuristic invention of television - known as TV, for short. In fact, she even came to really enjoy rock music.

She felt dismayed, of course, to discover that _two_ major world wars had actually broken out - since the year that she left behind. In addition, there was really an issue with pollution. Still, she sure felt more than a little grateful for medical advancements.

She still felt a little uneasy of living in the same house as Verne - but, at least, the two of them had separate bedrooms. All in all, though, she really found many things about the future to be more convenient. For a hot day, for instance, she rather appreciated the air conditioner. There was a part of her, though, that missed her own time period.

"How are you doing, Linda?" Verne asked, as he stepped into the living room. "I'm just a little amazed, to be honest, by how much you came to enjoy rock and roll music. We really are happy about it, of course. It's just that... Well, I so wasn't sure if you'd..."

"Rock and roll music just makes me feel excited," Linda replied, smiling. "I also have an appreciation for swing, jazz, and blues - that most people our age probably don't care too much about. The one music style that I don't fancy, though, is rap. I just don't..."

"I don't like rap, either," Verne replied, laughing. "Marty should be here, real soon. He promised to swing by. It's rather a shame that he won't be sticking around. He's going to be performing here in town, tonight. Granted, I'm sure happy for him - and it's sure nice that he's able to live out his dream. Still, I sure miss him - when he's on the road."

"He really is a talented musician," commented Linda, awed. "I'm just looking forward to meeting him. I wonder if he's even going to remember me. Also, I simply wonder if Doc might let me go on more time travel trips. I'd love to visit the 1960s... and the 1970."

"Those are both nice decades," agreed Verne, nodding. "I can't promise you that Dad will say 'yes', though. I mean, time travel is quite something that you have to be very careful with. He did agree to letting us visit your folks, though... in just three years."

"Hey, Verne! Hey, Linda!" called out Jules, as he stepped into the living room. "I'm so excited. In one more week, Patti and I will be tying the knot. Man, this really will be a big day for us. So, Linda, what do you think of the year 1997? I imagine that you get a little homesick, at time. Still, what do you think of the technology that we have?"

"I'm really liking the TV," Linda replied, smiling, "and the video games. I really like how, in this time period, things are a bit easier. It's quite great to know that, as a woman, I have more rights. It feels nice to know that we even have the right to vote, in fact."

"Linda, how would you feel about being the maid of honour," suggested Jules, "when Patti and I get married. Verne is going to be the best man, so I think it'd would rather be appropriate for you to stand opposite him. Well, Linda, are you up for the idea?"

"Oh, Jules, I really would love that!" gushed Linda, excitedly. "Patti is quite a nice girl, in fact. It's just strange to think of how we aren't small children, any longer. I sure am looking very forward to the day that Verne and I tie the knot. I wish that I could bring my whole family here. Unfortunately, it looks as if Doc wouldn't be so keen on the..."

"Marty's here!" called out Haven, as she skipped into the living room. "I'm looking quite forward to going to his concert, this evening. It's just so weird to think of how, when I was born, he wasn't yet famous. He's always a real fun person to be around, in fact."

"I'm just looking forward to meeting him," Linda commented, enthusiastically. As far as Haven was concerned, she was just a huge Marty McFly fan. Haven really didn't know about her true origins. "I mean, I've listened to all of his... CDs. I sure love his music!"

"Yeah, I'm happy that our family is rather close to him," Haven replied. "Dad said that he first met Marty at the age of six. I wonder what he was like, as a small boy. I sure am curious as to what he was like. I'm guessing that he played the guitar, even then. Well..." Stepping out of the living room, she said, "Hey, Marty, there's a Linda here."

"Hey, Linda!" called out Marty, as he stepped into the living room. As Linda glanced at the rock star, she was amazed to see that he really looked older. Yet, he appeared to be in good shape. "It's sure great to see you, again! It's been a little over ten years."

"Hello, Marty," Linda replied, as he hugged the young man. "It simply feels strange to think that you're ten years older. From my perspective, it's been just about a week... Well, how are you doing? I must say, I really love your music. You're quite talented."

"Thank you so much," Marty replied, smiling. "It looks like you've managed to adjust to 1997, rather well. Since I've been discovered, I've actually been enjoying myself. I no longer go on too many time travel trips, as I don't quite have the time for them. I sure do miss going on those trips, in fact. It's strange to think of how much has changed."

"Well, Marty, I am happy for you," commented Linda. "During the week, since I moved here... I actually spent a lot of time listening to your music. I rather do hope that, one day, Verne's band becomes as successful. I mean, he's also a very talented musician."

"That he is," Marty agreed, indulgently. "I'm thinking of letting him do a duet with me, on my next album. I'll have to check with my agent, though - and see if he'll simply be fine with that. The one thing I don't fancy about my career: those pesky contracts!"

"Hello, Marty," called out Jennifer, as she stepping into the living room. She was also carrying baby Marlene. "It's simply great to see you. I wish I could bring Marly to the concert, but... Well, it's my understanding that you're sure not supposed to bring an infant to a rock concert. Besides, the loud noise sure wouldn't be good on her ears."

"I'm sure that my parents would be happy to watch Marly," suggested Marty. "In fact, it really looks as if they absolutely adore Marly. Granted, when Linda... my sister, that is... had Brent, they were the same way with him. You have got to hand it to them!"

"I can tell that Marly's simply happy to see you," cooed Jennifer, as she was bouncing the baby. "Doesn't she look adorable in this dress?" Marty nodded, as he grabbed the youngest member of the McFly family from her. "It's the dress my aunt gave to me."

"Aunt Paula, right?" Marty asked, smiling. "Marly sure does look adorable! I'm real glad that Verne went back in time, and was able to retrieve the dress. It rather seems as if he got more than what he bargained for." Turning to Linda, he added, "It's simply nice to have you here. I'm sure that you actually miss your folks. Still, I'm sure you also..."

"It's nice to be with Verne," Linda replied, smiling. "Yeah, in some ways, I do miss living in... my old time period. Sometimes, I wonder what my father thinks of me. It's be real cool, in fact, if I could find a box of letters from him. That would really make my day!"

"You really do seem to be fitting in, very well," commented Marty, indulgently. "Well, I guess tonight will be your very first concert. Very first _rock_ concert, anyway. It's so flattering, in fact, to know that the first rock concert you attend is really for me!"

"Well, Marty, it's my pleasure," Linda replied, smiling. "I'm very nervous about starting school, though. I'm not used to schools being so... so _big_! I'm also simply worried about Rajan Unger. When I think of what actually happened to Tiff Tannen, I actually fear that the same thing might happen to me. Charlie Needles would also harass me."

"I wouldn't be that worried," Marty replied, softly. "Believe me, Linda! If Rajan tries to do anything to you... Well, I rather will see to it that some action is taken against him. Nowadays, in the eyes of the law, rape is something that's absolutely not tolerated."

"Marty's right, Linda," agreed Verne, as he placed his arm around Linda. "Well, I really have a feeling that it won't ever come to this. Rajan should know by now that I simply won't tolerate his crap! If he tries to hurt you, I'm really going to make him regret it!"

"That's great to hear," Linda replied, as she managed a small smile. "I still can't believe that Tiff simply turned out to be a crabby old granny. After all, I've always just known her to be a friendly and caring girl. Well, I guess the rape got to her - and then one of children turn out to to be a bully. At any rate, I'm really start to like this time period."

"It's almost like having a blast from the past," Jules commented, laughing. "Linda really has come to... If you just look at Linda, right now... Well, one would never guess that she's from the year 1905. In fact, it's become quite hard to get her off the computer!"

"I think we've managed to convert young Linda O'Shea," Verne replied, laughing. "So, Linda, how about playing some good old-fashioned Nintendo? We can even play some Super Mario Brothers. Perhaps, today, you'll even be able to rescue Princess Peach."

Linda laughed, as she followed Verne into his bedroom. The whole past week sure was one excitement after another. Everyday, she actually managed to discover something new. She quite hoped that, after starting school, she wouldn't have such a tough time fitting in with her peers. At any rate, her future certainly seemed to be looking bright.


End file.
